


Letters Of Fate

by mrt_98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Declining Health, Eventual Smut, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry's Birthday, Healing, Horcrux Hunting, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Separation, Stress, Taboo, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 82,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrt_98/pseuds/mrt_98
Summary: At the seventeenth birthday of every wizard and witch a black line appears somewhere on their body. This line will eventually reveal their soulmate.Hermione Granger is almost eighteen when she leaves on a Horcrux hunt with Harry and Ron. She feels lonely when she sees the couples around her, but knows that she won't find her fate this year. After all, there won't be any boys on their hunt. Right?





	1. The Black Line

**Author's Note:**

> My other story 'Kicking' was originally an epilogue for this one. If you read it, you'll notice that the reason they end up together is different. Hopefully you'll still like it.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, nor any direct quotes. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

Just like the last few days, everyone at the Burrow must help prepare the house and its garden for the wedding of the oldest Weasley son. Bill Weasley is marrying Fleur Delacour, a beautiful French witch who happens to be quarter – Veela. This causes every man in her proximity to be enchanted with her while they don’t even know what they’re doing most of the time. At first, the rest of the family didn’t really like their future sister – in – law, that changed, though. The moment Bill got hurt by a werewolf and she stayed by his side, is the moment she was fully accepted into the family.

However, this day is also dedicated to something else. Harry Potter, The – Boy – Who – Lived and one of my best friends, is turning seventeen. On his seventeenth birthday a wizard becomes an adult according to Wizarding Law. You lose your Trace, so the Ministry won’t know anymore when you perform a spell, and you get a black line somewhere on your body instead.

The line has nothing to do with the Ministry. No one seems to know where it comes from, how it appears or how it started. Is it an ancient curse that somehow effects every human with magic in their blood? A spell with good intentions? Evolution? No matter how it started, it works the same for everyone. You get it on your seventeenth birthday and one day it will turn into the initials of _your true love. _People started calling it _your fate _or _your fated one._

Right now everyone's waiting for Harry to show up at breakfast. While the rest of the Weasley family and myself are downstairs, he's alone with Ginny. She’s loved him basically from the day they met and her whole family hopes Harry will officially become a member of the family someday. They’re probably hoping to see a smile on his face, telling everyone she’s _his fate._

Not that it will go that way. The day anyone, except Harry himself, will know if he'll spend the rest of his life with Ginny Weasley, is the day the witch celebrates her seventeenth birthday a little more than a year from now. Until then, all the Weasleys can do, is hope. Hope he won't show the initials of another person tattooed on his body before that.

The atmosphere is thence around the table. Even Ron isn't stuffing his face with any food he can find. It's not only Harry's birthday, that everyone wishes to go smoothly simply because he deserves it, or the wedding of Bill and Fleur. There's also a war looming around the corner. The first two are of less importance to me. Well, not my best friend's birthday, but the _letters of fate _that will or will not morph into G.M.W. Harry can literally not tell anyone unless both he and his fated one have each other’s initials forever written on their bodies.

If it's Ginny, we'll have to wait until next year. If it's not, even Harry won't know for probably a long time. The only other girls around are Fleur, her sister and myself. Fleur is already taken. Since my own birthday, Harry and I have touched each other a lot, and all I have, is a black line right underneath my left breast. That only leaves Gabrielle Delacour on the list of possible candidates at this moment and no one believes she's who Harry needs.

Finally we hear footsteps coming down the staircase. Molly and Arthurs eyes are glued to the place where someone will appear any moment. When I see men's shoes, I stand to greet Harry. Only after we hugged and he sighed, I realise I'm the only one who moved.

We let go and Harry coughs before saying: “Good morning, everyone.”

Hearing Harry's voice seems to bring everyone back. The first reaction on everyone's face is pure relief. Probably relieved we're not kissing or announcing our engagement, because that means Ginny still has a chance. I roll my eyes at their stupidity.

Like I said before, he won't be capable of telling us if his whole world changed or not. So I decide to bring everyone's attention to what really matters. “Happy birthday, Harry!” He smiles shyly, looking at the ground with his hand running through his hair.

“You can now officially use magic outside of school”, I add with a wink. It has the desired effect: laughing is heard through the entire ground floor. Harry had some trouble with the Ministry regarding this already. Ron and his mother are the first to come forward and the others follow. In the middle of a hug with Fred, my best friend looks at me, mouthing ‘thank you'. Those two words are all I need after six years to know what he means: thank you for not asking about the line, thank you for preventing the Weasleys from asking.

When Ginny eventually comes down with red eyes, the talking turns to silence for a few seconds. She sits down, purposely avoids looking at Harry and fills her plate. Just like Harry’s words earlier, this sets the rest in motion again. It’ll be a stressful year for the young witch. She won’t know where the love of her live, or so she still believes, will be, or if she’ll ever see him again. And if she does, will he already be taken by someone else, or will she still have a chance? Only Harry knows.

The rest of the day is spend preparing for the wedding, cooking for Harry's birthday dinner and trying to escape Mrs. Weasley. I pack my enchanted bag every second I can. Now that Harry is seventeen and doesn't have the Trace anymore, we can leave any moment. It won't take long anymore before something makes us disappear.

After everything I pack, I go through the list again: books, a tent, healing potions, Polyjuice potion, clothes, shampoo, toothbrush … I don’t have any clothes or washing items for the boys. That’ll be my new task: find a moment to sneak up to their bedroom and take some stuff. I’d be very surprised if they already packed something, literally anything. 

A few hours of cleaning the house later, the guests for Harry start to arrive. Hagrid, Kingsley, Remus and Tonks show up, so do Angelina Johnson and Astrid Scott, respectively Fred and George’s _fate_. They’re engaged, but neither married. If you’d ask, they’d answer: “It’s up to Bill and Percy first. Wouldn’t want to be better than them at something.” The family hasn’t heard from Percy in a while, though, so maybe they won’t really wait for him.

When I look at these couples, I wish to find out who I belong to. At first I absolutely loathed this, didn’t even know it was a thing until the twin’s birthday. They came downstairs in their finest robes showing off to everyone in the Gryffindor common room. It was quite the spectacle.

“Our dear Wizards and Witches”, Fred declared. “It is with grief that we announce that we reach our doom today”, George followed.

“If anyone would like to comfort us …”

“Feel free to give us a very touchy, skin to skin hug.”

I had no idea what they were talking about and that doesn’t happen very often. In typical twin style, they didn’t wait for anyone to hug them. They demanded one from everyone, literally chasing you if you denied, which happened to Lavender Brown. Both of them came to me with open arms saying: “Hermione, you might just be the one for me.” I hugged them back with a confused look on my face. I could see Harry shrug his shoulders and Ron looked mad about something.

Later they made sure to enter the Great Hall last. Everyone’s eyes were on the redheads. Whether are not, you knew it was their birthday, you knew something was about to happen. And with those two, it could be anything.

“Freddie”, his brother started, “I feel like spreading some love today.”

“And I’m feeling lucky”, Fred followed.

They each started on one side of the Great Hall. Most Slytherin girls didn’t want anything to do with it. The look on Parkinson’s face was priceless, she looked like she swallowed a Blast – Ended Skrewt. Even the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang couldn’t escape it. I remember Fleur Delacour being very willing to hug both wizards. She seems to have a thing for the Weasleys, first she said yes to Ron’s proposal for the Yule Ball, then she happily touched the twins and now she’s about to marry another Weasley brother.

Anyway, true to his words, Fred got lucky. Both boys came to the Gryffindor table last and went to those they didn’t see in the tower before breakfast. Out of nowhere, at least in my opinion, Fred was snogging Angelina with the whole school and professors watching. A loud sheering erupted and George started crying of happiness. I still had no clue about what was happening. A feeling I didn’t like at all.

My first plan was to turn to Ron and ask what was going on. Fred and Angelina have been in Hogwarts together since their first year, why now suddenly becoming overly romantic? As could be expected, Ron didn’t really tell me what I wanted to hear.

“It’s the letter thing. Angelina’s already seventeen, you know, so she already knew this would happen.”

That only explained why the Gryffindor chaser didn’t seem surprise to Fred’s sudden display of affection. Across from me, Harry didn’t seem all the wiser either. Since Neville sat on my other side and he’s a Pure-blood, I hoped he could tell us. And he did.

Our friend told us about the line you get somewhere on your body on your seventeenth birthday. It isn’t visible for anyone apart from you. There is one other person who has it in exactly the same place, that person will be _your fated one. _You can’t chose it, you don’t have any say in it, but apparently everyone eventually becomes genuinely happy with their fate.

From the moment you have that line and you touch that specific person, skin to skin, the line turns into their initials and you can’t ever be with anyone else anymore. It would physically hurt to touch someone else in a romantic way as long as your fate still lives. Only when that person dies, can you try to start a relationship with anyone else, whose in the same position as you. 

The downside of it is that you can’t tell anyone if you already know. You can speak about the phenomenon in general, but not your line or letters. If you try, your tongue becomes thick and you won’t be able to produce any sound. The moment both parties know, you can tell or show the world and your initials will be visible for everyone as well.

For example, Angelina might have already known, she’d end up with Fred since her birthday a few days before Christmas. She couldn’t tell or show anyone. Now that they both know, they can’t be in a relationship with anyone else anymore. It must have been wonderful and challenging for Angelina to dance with Fred at the Yule Ball.

The only way to make the connection between you and your fate immensely stronger, is to show your commitment by getting engaged. Or married of course. Which is the reason so many young couples have a long engagement.

After I learned about this aspect of being a Witch, I started looking for more information in books. They didn’t tell me anything, Neville didn’t already. For a long time, like a year and a half, I hoped my line would change into R.B.W. When professor McGonagall told us about the _letters of fate_ at the beginning of sixth year, every Head of House has to do this every year, I figured that maybe Ron wasn’t really who I needed by my side.

For some reason, one always ended up with someone they needed, not who they wanted. So when my birthday came a few days later and nothing happened when Ron gave me a kiss on my cheek, I had to let go of the image of a future with him. Then I feared it would be Harry, luckily nothing changed either. Not that I would’ve hated it, I just don’t see myself with him. He really deserves to be happy with Ginny. Or someone who doesn’t see him as her brother.

When I look at all the couples that fate already paired around me now, I wish I already found mine as well. Something fundamental is missing inside me, while at the same time I don’t want any distraction from the mission we’re about to start. Who knows how long we’ll be gone. Separation wouldn’t do us any good, anyway, and I don’t have the luxury of getting distracted while searching for ways to put an end to Voldemort.

What comforts me is knowing that one day I’ll feel as happy as Bill and Fleur, Fred and Angelina, George and Astrid – who found George on her birthday a month after his when he went to wish her a happy birthday at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall – Remus and Tonks – who both had to wait a long time to find their fated one – and Molly and Arthur. No matter who it eventually will be, if I remind myself that we were meant for each other, everything will be alright.

Forcing myself to abandon this line of thinking, I focus on celebrating Harry again. He looks genuinely happy, apart from the occasional glance at the ginger girl next to me. It would be romantic if you forget that they might be filled with sadness from his side. But seeing him having animated conversations with everyone, shows he enjoys this day nonetheless. When was the last time he got a proper birthday? The only possibility would be here at the Burrow, but I can’t remember if he was ever here so early in the summer.

To end this joyous birthday, the shop owners brought something special for their sixth brother: fireworks. There’s nothing normal about the fireworks from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. They left Hogwarts while professor Umbridge was being followed by a dragon of firework. Now it’s a snitch zooming towards the guests, circling around Harry’s head to take flight and disappear in the clouds. The snitch becomes visible again, only to finally explode and reveal _‘Happy Birthday’ _in bright reds and golds, Gryffindor colours. Obviously the apotheosis is met by deafening applause.

Later that night, when all the guests left, we help Mrs. Weasley clean up. Well, the girls help and the boys sulk. Since Ginny is not allowed to use magic yet, I offer to clean up by hand with her. However, Mrs. Weasley is efficient, so the garden and kitchen are back like before in no time.

Everyone is yawning now that there’s nothing left to do. It was an exhausting day. Preparing for the wedding when the host does everything she can to keep you busy so you can’t plot anything with your friends, is tiresome. Ginny and I wish everyone goodnight, closely followed by Ron and Harry. Normally I’d sneak off to them in an hour or so, but tonight I can see my best girlfriend doesn’t want to be alone with her thoughts.

Like predicted, when I’m in the middle of mentally going over the list of things I still need to pack, Ginny whispers my name, so I turn around to face her. She’s lying in her own bed with only her silhouette visible because of the darkness.

“What’s wrong, Ginny?” I whisper back.

“It’s not you, is it? Because if you are, you don’t have to spare me by keeping it secret.” She doesn’t have to explain what _it_ means, her uncertain tone is enough.

“No, Ginny. Don’t worry, it’s not me”, I reassure her. The ginger is not normally self – conscious, but these letters of fate are really worrying her. A few feet away, a sigh filled with relief is made, followed by the sound of a cracking bed.

“Do you think it could be me? That my letters already appeared on his body? That he knows who he’s meant for?”

“I don’t know”, I sigh myself. It would make everyone we know so happy, if they were meant for each other. On the other side, she might never know. Maybe Harry won’t live to see her seventeenth birthday. I know that’s doom thinking, but it’s realistic. Of course, I won’t tell her that, I’m not insensitive.

“You could be”, I say instead, which is true, “I guess only Harry has an answer to that for now, and we both know he can’t tell us yet. But if it’s not you, chances are high, Harry won’t know himself for a long time.”

“So there won’t be any beautiful girls where you’re going?” She’s fishing for information. Which is logical, Ginny has to see her lover, brother and good friend leave on a mission she knows nothing about. And it should stay that way.

“I’m pretty sure there won’t be, don’t worry.”

“Thanks, Hermione. I don’t know why I can’t stop thinking about it. I’m not an insecure, emotional witch, you know.” This time, determination is clear in her voice, while I’m laughing. Just a little.

“We all know that, Ginny. You made it into the Slug Club for a very specific reason.” I’d wink if she could see me. Luckily, I managed to make her laugh too. Even if it’s just a little and only for a little while. What can I say? The whole school was suddenly afraid of her Bat - Bogey Hex.

“To answer your other worries: you love him, so it’s normal to wonder. But all we can do is wait. So I suggest you let go for now and simply enjoy his company for as long as you can.”

“I will. You’re a great friend, Hermione. I’ll miss you when you’re gone.” With an afterthought, she adds: “A shame you won’t be marrying any of my brothers.”

Without commenting on her last statement, I wish one of my all-time best friends a good night. I’ll miss her too. At least I could still talk about girl stuff with Ginny, she understood me better than Lavender or Parvati. Oh, the things these girls said. Things will be different as the only girl in my surroundings for Merlin knows how long. The fact that I really need to finish packing, is the last thing on my mind before I fall in a dreamless sleep.

The day of the wedding of Bill and Fleur is beautiful. The sun is shining and only a few clouds travel across the blue sky. The weather is one thing we don’t need to worry about, but Mrs. Weasley seems to find enough other things. She won’t sit still for a second, walking around the house and garden, checking everyone’s clothes. We’re all wearing formal wizarding clothes or Muggle suits and dresses, she inspects every inch of them. No one can get her to stop, although we all try.

When the guests finally start arriving and the wedding’s about to start, the mother of the groom calms down a little. I sit next to Harry and Ron on the second row behind the older Weasleys. The tent is filled with friends and family, a lot of Bill’s family. I don’t know where they found all these people, the bride and groom don’t even seem to know all their guests.

The ceremony is simple. Bill and Fleur both say their vows, sweet but short, rings are exchanged while magic robes bind their hands together. The last thing that needs to be done, is placing their hands over the letters of fate on the body of their new spouse when they kiss as husband and wife for the first time. Theirs are hiding beneath their clothes on their left hip, so invisible, but that doesn’t matter.

With one swish of Bill’s wand the chairs disappear and small tables and a dancefloor take their place. He escorts his wife to the dancefloor and they officially start the party. We can take food whenever we want as long as we eat at our assigned table.

Of course Ron wants to eat first and he gets an eyeroll in return from both Harry and I. We eat, talk to friends from Hogwarts and Weasley family members. Harry and I share a dance when Ron gets more food. It’s been a while since I laughed this hard and genuinely enjoined myself. Ron asks me for the next dance and Harry goes to Ginny who happily accepts.

“Why did they even start dating, if she can’t handle the uncertainty now?” Ron asks suddenly.

We weren’t really having a conversation, so his statement confuses me for a moment. It’s not hard to know who he’s talking about, though. When I turn around to see Harry and Ginny dancing together, my heart sinks. They both look so in love and in pain at the same time. But the fact that they’re dancing together now, is probably a good sign.

“They loved each other, Ron”, I answer, looking back at him. “You know how hard it was for Ginny to see him with Cho in fifth year, and how mad Harry was at Dean for dating your sister last year. Why did you date Lavender?”

“To have some fun”, he whispers blushing. “But I knew, I didn’t want to spent the rest of my life with her. That’s different. And as it turned out, Dean was not looking for a girl.”

It’s true that the reason they broke up, was that Dean got someone else’s letters crafted into his skin. Everyone knew who it would be, just because he suddenly avoided that person as much as possible. Well, everyone knew, except Seamus, he didn’t understand why his best friend didn’t want to talk to him anymore. When Dean didn’t even wish him a good birthday, Seamus lost it. He took his friend’s hand out of anger, but instead of screaming at him, his mouth dropped open in understanding. He felt his line changing. It was death quiet in the common room. Then Seamus grabbed Dean’s face, to snog him breathless while everyone in the common room was cheering. 

“And you’re sure Lavender thought the same?” I ask Ron, going back to the real subject of this conversation.

“She’s with Justin now”, Ron shrugs. “She’s over it. Maybe during our relationship she hoped we’d be together, but she’s happy with her fate now.”

I wouldn’t say they’re happy with each other. I haven’t seen them since the end of school a month ago, so I don’t know what happened since then, but they didn’t talk to each other for a week when they found out. It was an accident really, bumped into each other while entering the Great Hall and lost balance, causing them to grip the other. They stormed into the corridors screaming that the other just ruined their life for the whole school to witness. It turned into great gossip between Gryffindor and Hufflepuf. Nearing the end of the school year, things got better, but I still wouldn’t have used the word ‘happy’.

“We should support them, the best we can”, I tell my ginger friend again. “Ginny already asked if we were going to run into a lot of girls where we were going.”

“It scares me, ‘Mione. I’ve never seen my sister like this before.”

Before I can say something back, a bright blue light floats through the roof of the tent. Immediately everyone stops dancing and focuses on the Patronus that’s taking form. A lynx, Kingsley. This can’t be good.

“The Ministry has fallen. They are coming”, Kingsley Shacklebolt’s voice informs us.

My first instinct is to grab my wand and Ron’s hand. My eyes scan the room looking for Harry, while most people are disapparating. When I spot him, he’s walking back to back with Ginny towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Those who’re still here, are in full fighting mode.

“Come on, Ron, hurry. We got to get to Harry”, I shout back at him.

“The moment we get him, you apparate us away, Hermione. Think of some place Muggle.”

“Harry!”, I yell. He notices us and fires a spell our way, hitting someone behind us. Death Eaters are arriving. As fast as I can, I drag Harry a few feet away from Ginny and apparate us to Muggle London.

For a moment we just stand in the middle of Piccadilly Circus, catching our breath. Hopefully the others will be alright, we can’t contact them now anymore until we know it’s safe for both sides. I can’t believe this happened. I mean, something was bound to happen, but not during Bill’s wedding. This was supposed to be the best day of their life.

Slowly I start to move and take the boys with me. We need to find a place to change out of these fancy clothes and find a place to stay so we can discuss our next move. Luckily I packed everything already and had my bag with me when the Patronus came. They didn’t catch Harry, that’s the most important thing right now. We can start our journey. Let the Horcrux hunt begin.


	2. Taboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to stay as close to the books as possible in the beginning, so a lot will be recognizable. I promise that the next chapters will be more my own.  
Again, I don't own Harry Potter.

Spring is coming, the trees around us are flowering, bringing colour to the bare forests we’ve seen so far. Spring also means more food to be found in the wild, more chance for three teenagers to survive their camping trip.

If only it was a relaxed camping trip free of worries. We’re not one step closer to finding another Horcrux since Ron destroyed the locket. We still have the ancient Sword of Gryffindor, but without something to use it for, it’s nothing more than decoration in a tent that’s been home ever since Grimmauld Place wasn’t safe anymore, due to my own stupidity. In my defence, I was in a hurry and couldn’t possibly know someone would be on time to grab us and join our disapparation. _Don’t forget you splinched Ron too,_ I think, accusing myself.

According to Harry we did learn something since destroying the locket of Salazar Slytherin: the tale of the Deathly Hallows. I still don’t see how he thinks that, if they are even real, these objects can help us defeat You-Know-Who. We don’t know where they are or who has them at this moment.

Although I have to admit, Harry’s Invisibility Cloak has some suspicious similarities with the cloak of Death himself. But it’s not because one of the three objects might be real, the others are as well. The Resurrection Stone, a stone to bring people back from the death. Everyone knows that’s a terrible idea. Let alone the Elder Wand, a wand so powerful you’re unbeatable in an honest duel. That’s just asking to be murdered.

Right now I’m outside, ordered myself to check our wards again to make sure no one will be able to find us, while the boys are searching for new information on the wireless, the radio. It’s nice to hear something from the rest of the world, although we can't believe everything they say. We’re so isolated, making it harder and harder to not get crazy. The evil locket is gone, but the lack of interaction with other people than my two best friends messes with my mind. 

“Hermione!” Ron’s voice brings me back from my thoughts. I’m standing at the end of our wards staring into nothingness and I didn’t even realise. See, messing with my mind.

When I turn around, I see the boy I once hoped to marry, gesturing to come inside. With a deep breath I make my way towards him. The forest is so quiet, I can hear every step I take and every dead leaf or fallen branch I brake. I’m stepping on what’s dead, while above my head new life is slowly discovering this earth. I hope we’ll have the chance to start a new life after the war soon. I’d rather be the blossom than a fallen leaf.

“What were you thinking about?” Ron asks when I reach him. “You looked like you’re walking towards your execution.”

He laughs to turn it into a joke, but we all know, it’s not that funny. Every day could be our last. And the more I think about it, the more I’m sure, Harry will be walking towards his execution to give us a chance at ending this war. Not that I ever said something like this out loud, it’s hard enough to find the other Horcruxes already without having to worry about the possibility of him being one himself.

“Spring makes me want to end this even sooner”, I answer my friend. “The forests are coming back to life and I want to live my life again too. That’s all.” I look up at the sky when I say this. Why am I acting so depressed? That’s the boys’ job.

Ron starts running his hand through his hair and I know he didn’t call me inside for good news. “They murdered at least another ten Muggles during a revel last week. Harry’s pissed”, the ginger boy admits.

Of course. The voice on the radio announced it like it’s the best thing that’s happened in a century too, for sure. All they do is rape, torture and kill - not necessarily in that order- Magical non-Pure-blood people and Muggles at these revels.

With a sigh I enter our tent and see Harry pacing in front of our table. Looking from the outside, you wouldn’t say this place is so spacious. In the Wizarding World you can make everything bigger than it actually is with expending charms, my bag the perfect example. The boys sleep in a bunkbed, there’s another bed next to it for me. A kitchen and table at the other side of the tent and a bathroom in the back.

I don’t stop walking until I can put my hand on one of the raven haired boy’s shoulders. He stops, looking angry and stressed, eyebrows frowned and nostrils wide. After a few seconds he starts pacing again. In the corner of my eye I see Ron taking a chair and decide to join him until Harry is ready to say what’s on his mind.

The moment we sit down, he finally stops. “We have to stop this madness. Innocent people keep dying because we're not making any progress”, Harry starts with arms up and gesturing between us all.

“We're doing what we can, Harry", Ron tries. He leans with his elbows on his knees and hands entwined. Everyone who doesn't know him would think he doesn't care, but inside he hates this as much as Harry does.

“Well, clearly, it's not enough!” our friend yells.

“Harry", I start pleading, palms towards him as to calm him down. “We're trying. You said it yourself when Ron left, we won't find a Horcrux every week. We don't even know what or where they are yet.”

“Then let's get over everything again. What did we do so far and whet did we learn.” Harry sits down defeated before continuing: “I need to feel we actually accomplished something already.”

This time I'm the one who starts walking around, getting ready to summarise. “Okay, we started at Grimmauld Place and discovered that Dolores Umbridge had the real locket of Salazar Slytherin. We polyjuiced ourselves to break into the Ministry. Eventually we got it but were exposed. I apparated us back home and accidentally brought a Ministry employee with us, so I disapparated us to the first forest and splinched Ron. Sorry, again.”

Ron waves it away. No longer under the influence of You-Know-Who's soul, he doesn't hate me for it, unlike he did at first. Both boys are nodding, agreeing that we did find one Horcrux.

“We took turns carrying the locket, because it influenced our behaviour.” I give Ron a meaningful look. It will take a while before I fully forgive him for abandoning us.

“We went to Godric’s Hollow where we met Bathilda Bagshot, who was actually Nagini. She attacked Harry and warned You-Know-Who, but we escaped. A few days later, someone guided you towards the lake with a Patronus and you found the Sword of Gryffindor. You almost got yourself killed, trying to get it.” The last is said a little louder than the rest.

I still can’t believe Harry was so stupid, keeping the locket on while being completely under water. Doesn’t he understand how important he is for this war? I get that he didn’t want to leave it on the ground, but he should have asked me along in the first place.

“Ron got you out and destroyed the locket with the Sword. So that’s one Horcrux less than when we started our search. The sign that Mr. Lovegood wore on Bill and Fleur’s wedding was suddenly everywhere, so we visited him. He told us about the Deathly Hallows and the Tale of the Three Brothers. We almost got captured because they have Luna somewhere and that’s the last eventful thing that happened.”

When I’m done speaking, I also stop pacing and sit back down next to the boys. They look deep in thought, eyes closed and hands in hair. I don’t see how we’re suddenly going to learn more about anything simply because I summarised our journey so far. If we didn’t already figure it out, then why would we suddenly see the light now?

“Okay”, Ron starts with a voice that says he wants to confirm something. “I know I wasn’t there, but how can a snake let its master know he has to come? It’s not like it has the Dark Mark to summon him.”

“I know I said it like that, but we don’t know if the snake called him. Maybe he put a spell on the house and got alerted when we walked in”, I try, because when he says it like that, it really doesn’t make any sense.

“I’m sure they have some connection”, Harry starts. “He must have done something to the snake so they can communicate over a distance. They probably used it during the attack on Mr. Weasley in the Ministry as well. Or whenever he sends her somewhere.”

Mr. Weasley got attacked by Nagini in the Department of Mysteries in our fifth year. Harry dreamed about it and warned professor Dumbledore who send someone to check. It saved his life. What always worried me about that dream, though, is that Harry saw everything through the snake’s eyes. Like he was the snake attacking Ron’s father. Now that I have a theory about Harry’s connection with You-Know-Who, it might not be that weird.

“Hermione”, Harry’s voice brings me back. “What are you thinking about? Whatever it is, it can be useful.”

I can’t say it. He might understand what I’m not saying, if I say it. Harry can’t know yet what I think about these Horcruxes, he’ll want to get rid of it now and we still need him.

“I was just thinking back to the attack. How scared and worried we all were”, is all I say instead.

“There has to be something we’re missing.” Harry loses it again. He jumps up to start pacing again, rubbing his scar with one hand and going through his hair with the other. We aren’t missing anything, at least I think I’m not. We just don’t know what or where the remaining Horcruxes are, they could be anything, anywhere.

“I hate him! I hate this! I can’t think clearly anymore when bloody Vold-”, Harry shouts.

“Don’t”, Ron and I say at the same time. He even tries to put his hand over our friend’s mouth, but he’s too far away.

“-emort is in my head.”

Immediately we hear people popping in the forest, not far from our tent. I go for my bag and Accio as much as possible in it, while Ron hits Harry on the head.

“I told you, that name was Taboo, Harry.”

The last things I put in my bag are our wands, in the hope they won’t find them in the labyrinth of stuff and the Marauders Map that somehow earned a permanent place on its owner’s bed. Harry looks at it often, sometimes resulting in a groan of frustration, sometimes in a sigh of relief. I’m pretty sure it depends on whether or not he finds Ginny on the map, wouldn’t know who else he’s looking for. I believe there’s a high chance the only Weasley girl is his fate.

“Everybody out that tent, now”, a deep voice demands, causing the ginger boy to become angrier and the Boy Who Lived sadder. I just panic. 

At the last moment I fire a Stinging Hex at Harry, so his face is a little disfigured. These Snatchers can under no circumstances realise they found the Undesirable Number One, so I put his glasses in my bag as well. The raven haired boy groans a little, but seems busier concentrating on the here and now and rubbing over his scar than worrying about his looks.

Slowly we walk out with hands up to show we don’t have our wands ready to fight. Maybe if we play it smart we can get away from them. Although that chance is slim, very slim. I count six relatively young wizards and, to my horror, Fenrir Greyback the werewolf. A Goblin and young boy are already tied together with robes. We’re not the first catch of the day.

Apparently we don’t walk fast enough, because two of them stand behind us to push. I almost fall over my own feet, but Ron catches me. Greyback grins our way, looking pleased with who he found. Does he know already? Does he recognize one of us?

The two Snatchers who push us forward, force us on our knees now. A third one pulls out a notebook and looks at the werewolf, who’s clearly in charge. Now that we’re so close to the other captured, I discover that the boy is Dean Thomas, our fellow Gryffindor and, so he believes, Muggleborn. His eyes widen when he sees me, quickly looking over the two boys on my right and I can see his spirits sinking. He looks pale and tired, I hope it’s from being on the run and not from being away from Seamus.

“So who do we have here?” Greyback asks. “You look like you should still be in school.”

If he only thinks we’re skipping class, the consequences of Harry’s impulsiveness might be better than expected. As long as we don’t give our real names, not everything’s lost yet.

“You, girl, what’s your name and bloodstatus?” he asks licking his lips.

I suppress to urge to vomit, it’s disgusting. His hand holds my chin, so I look into his eyes. His whole face is dirty and covered in scratches and badly healed wounds. Long, sharp, dirty nails digging in my cheeks and his breath smells of death and rotten fish.

“Penelope Clearwater, sir, Half-blood”, I answer polite.

After going through the names in his book, the Snatcher with dirty blond hair shakes his head. Hopefully that means the name isn’t in it and I’m not worth anything.

Clearly unhappy, Greyback moves on to Ron next to me and asks the same question. When he tells them he’s Stan Shunpike, the leader punches Ron’s nose and the crack resonates through the forest. With blood streaming out of it, into his mouth, my friend eventually manages to say: “Barny Weasley, Pure-blood.”

“A Weasley is always worth something, we don’t consider you Pure-bloods. You’re blood traitors”, Greyback informs him, tilting his head a little. His companions start laughing right away. Two are still behind us, one next to the wolf, one holding Dean and the Goblin and the other two in our tent based on the noise.

“And you? What in the bloody hell happened to your face?”

“Vernon Dudley, sir, Pure-blood. Allergic reaction to a wasp stitch.”

“That name doesn’t sound like a Pure-blood to me. What’s your Hogwarts House, _Dudley_?”

“Slytherin, sir.”

This causes the entire group of Snatchers to laugh. Is it because Harry had trouble saying it? Don’t they believe a Slytherin could spend time with a Weasley and a Half-blood?

“It’s funny that everyone thinks that’s what we want to hear. A shame no one can tell us where their common room is.”

“In the dungeons”, Harry answers immediately, “Under the Black Lake, you can see the creatures swimming by and it’s dark and cold inside.”

To everyone’s surprise, the Snatchers look at each other shrugging or with raised eyebrows. Thank Merlin, that we believed Malfoy had something to do with the Chamber Of Secrets in our second year.

Looking doubtful, the old man speaks again: “So what will we do with you lot?”

“They used the name of the Dark Lord, reason enough to bring them in”, the boy holding Dean and the Goblin says. He still has a few pimples on his chin and has brown hair and eyes. He’s not so bad looking actually, a shame he’s on the dark side of this war.

“Yes, why did you do that? Thought it was funny?”, the boy with the notebook joins in. Both their voices are deep, so probably a few years older than us.

“Accident”, Ron mumbles through the blood. Probably not daring to spit it out. “We forgot it’s Taboo.”

They all laugh again, shivers rolling over my spine. Why don’t they just make a decision so we know what we’re up for? This is frustrating and nerve-racking. Ron’s still bleeding, Harry’s still hiding his pain which means You-Know-Who is up to something and I’m still waiting for the moment they’ll realise we’re not who we said we are.

“Hey, I found this in the tent”, someone behind us says. What did they find? Did I leave anything that could betray us?

“That girl looks like the girl on the leaflet.”

Right away the group of Snatchers gather around the piece of paper, whispering about what to do. I use this time to really look at my friends. Harry squeezes his eyes shut, high chance he doesn’t even realise what just happened. I wonder what he’s seeing this time and if he’s even trying to block it out. Ron uses his sleeve to get rid of the dried blood and finally spits some out. He looks a lot better already.

Then I look at Dean to whisper: “What happened to you? Were you traveling alone?”

“No”, he shakes his head. “We were with a group for a few weeks already. We crossed paths with them. Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell and Gornuk, a Goblin, were killed when they ran. They were good company and didn’t deserve this.”

Ted Tonks. The Muggleborn husband of Andromeda Tonks, née Black, father of Nymphadora and Order member. I hope everything’s alright with the rest of his family. They are considered blood traitors and Tonks is married to a werewolf, not in their favour either.

“We’re taking you on a small trip to Malfoy Manor, kids. Straight to the snake pit and the Dark Lord’s residence. We’ll get a good price for Harry Potter and his Mudblood friend.” It’s Greyback who makes the announcement.

Shock and worry travels between us, taking over our faces one by one. How could I be so stupid? Why didn’t we burn al the Undesirable leaflets? Now they now the raven-haired boy is Harry Potter, because, strangely enough, Penelope Clearwater has the same face and curly hair as Hermione Granger.

There were already rumours that He Who Must Not Be Named choose Malfoy Manor as his headquarters. That place will be filled with Death Eaters. As the sister-in-law and straight out of Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange will be there most of the time. That witch is the scariest and craziest person I’ve ever come across.

The three of us are bound together and brought next to the other two. They place us in a circle for the final knots, giving us nowhere to go anymore. Each Snatcher holds one of us. All we can do is wait for Greyback to apparate us and hope that the Stinging Hex stays for a while longer.


	3. Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture in this chapter.  
Thank you for all the comments and kudos.

When we arrive at our destination, I’m facing the highest hedge I’ve ever seen. We’re still tied together with our backs facing each other. Turning my head in the direction we’re walking, walking is far from easy by the way, I see a huge iron gate and another hedge opposite the one I saw upon opening my eyes. A manor worth the title of palace according to my Muggle references, is glooming what seems miles away. It’s perfectly symmetrical, at least five stories high, made in dark colours but with a lot of windows.

Suddenly the iron of the gates slowly contorts into a face with angry iron eyes, eyebrows frowned and mouth in a flat, thin line. That’s definitely the look of someone disapproving your visit and arms crossed over their chest. If the gate would have a body, that is. The group is clearly not welcome at Malfoy Manor.

Then the mouth opens making way to a deep demanding voice: “State your purpose!”

“We’ve got Potter”, Greyback proudly announces.

His statement causes the gates to swing open, revealing an endless driveway. There are birds flying over the property and white peacocks striding on top of the hedges. Everything about these grounds and outside of the Manor of our doom screams wealth. Not a branch out of place in either of the hedges. Not one leave, mud splash or something other than gravel on the driveway. And who has albino peacocks?

This place is ridiculous. I’d feel better than everyone else too, if I grew up in this manor. Not that it rights Malfoy’s wrongs, but I understand better why he thinks everyone is less than him. Financially and materially speaking, everyone most likely is less than him. Unfortunately for him, those are not the most important qualities in life. Friendship, honour, kindness, love, respect, doing what you believe in. These things are what matters.

At the door we're greeted by a beautiful witch with blond hair and ice blue eyes. Her hair is up in a high bun and her black robes are a little too formal to be at home. She stands with hands folded in front of her, looking impatient and unimpressed, like these Snatchers appear at her magnificent home every day, claiming they captured someone special.

A third emotion, the Lady of the House is trying very hard to hide, is exhaustion, indicating she's having a rather hard time. Won't be as hard as what awaits us, if they find out Greyback’s right and they truly have The Boy Who Lived in their midst.

“What brings you here and who do you have with you?” The voice of Mrs. Malfoy sounds calm and collected while at the same time mad, scaring me to the bone. And I thought Lucius Malfoy was someone you didn't want to be at the bad side of.

“We believe we captured Harry Potter and his two friends, Mrs. Malfoy", the werewolf explains. “Thought it be better to bring them straight here.”

Before answering, she looks at the prisoners and pulls up one eyebrow. “My son is enjoying his Easter Break at home. He'll be able to confirm your believes.”

Mrs. Malfoy turns around and walks inside with confident strides. While her guests follow, one of the snatchers is in charge of dragging the prisoners along. Literally, dragging. We’re falling over our own feet and each other’s, barely able to follow his rude pace.

I try to look around, to see where we’re going, but find that keeping myself upright is more important. There are paintings and expensive looking artefacts decorating the dark walls. Malfoy Manor gives a threatening, dark vibe, not very welcoming or homelike, even though the windows let in plenty of light.

Finally we enter a new, big, empty room through a wooden double door, as grand as the entrance to the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Generations of Malfoys are keeping an eye on this room from their paintings on the purple walls and a magnificent crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

I get turned to the side, so who they believe is, and is, Harry stands in front. The moment we’re in the right position, someone forces Harry on his knees, so the rest of us has to follow.

“They believe they captured Harry Potter”, Mrs. Malfoy starts, causing two people to stand up. Their feet bring them closer. “Draco, come take a look.” The Malfoy men previously occupied the two high chairs in front of the fireplace that I briefly saw before being turned around.

“There seems to be a scar on his forehead.”

Lucius Malfoy. He doesn’t sound like he used to, but tired like his wife looked. At least she could still hide it in her voice. They can’t know it’s really Harry. We’ll be dead before we can say ‘Merlin’. You-Know-Who doesn’t seem to be here, though, Greyback sounded convinced he would be.

“What happened to his face?” Mr. Malfoy continues. This means the curse is still in place and Harry’s face still unrecognisable. But for how long? We have to do something before his face turns back to normal.

“He said it was an allergic reaction, sir”, the leader of the group Snatchers informs him.

When Mr. Malfoy encourages his son to look closely, they have to be sure before they call the Dark Lord, a loud thud is heard. I stretch my neck and wring my bound arms, earning a slap in my face for it. That Malfoy is on his knees in front of Harry, is all I could see.

“Well, Draco?” his father asks impatient. “Is this Mr. Potter or not? Can we call the Dark Lord or not?”

“I can’t … I can’t be sure,” Malfoy hesitates. “It could be.” I look again and to my surprise lock eyes with Draco Malfoy while he stands back up. Recognition clear in his eyes. He knows who we are and yet he’s not confirming it out loud.

Suddenly I feel entirely grateful towards the boy who made my life hell the previous years. It’s obvious he doesn’t want to be here, to see things no one should ever see. Enjoying his break at home, yeah right, he looks like Atlas holding up the celestial heavens. He’s even thinner and more tired than last year and that was unhealthy already.

With a swish of someone’s wand the ropes change position, at the same time forcing us back on our feet to form a line, rather than a circle. At least I have a better view of what’s happening now.

One look at Harry tells me, he’s still not himself, but it won’t take long anymore. Ron is fighting the ropes, while Dean and Griphook look tired as well. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are standing close to us, inspecting everyone thoroughly, while their son faces the fireplace again standing near the chairs.

Then Mrs. Malfoy points at me: “Isn’t that Miss Granger?”

Oh, no. Once they are sure it’s me, or Ron, they’ll be sure it’s Harry as well. I try my best to keep a neutral face, but my immediate reaction must have shown my surprise.

“Yes”, her husband almost screams. “And isn’t that Arthur Weasley’s youngest son?”

They both turn around at the same time, asking Draco’s opinion. He only shrugs, saying that we might be Granger and Weasley. What is he doing? Why doesn’t he just say the truth? They’d be in good graces of their master again, if they are the ones to bring in the Undesirable Number One.

“I’m calling the Dark Lord”, Lucius Malfoy informs us.

He straightens his back, bringing something of his old aristocratic posture back. The most prominent features, though, are the bags underneath his eyes and his bones are visible through his skin. Definitely the result of long exposure to stress and imprisonment.

“Stop!”

Immediately my eyes fly to the source of this ear-piercing demand. Bellatrix Lestrange. That witch gives me the chills, just by standing at the other side of the room. I will never forget how she killed her own cousin in cold blood. I might not have been there to witness it, but Harry’s description is more than enough to know she doesn’t regret it. It’s a mystery how she’s related to Andromeda Tonks.

Mr. Malfoy’s fingers are just done rolling up his sleeve, when his sister – in – law stops him. His wife looks between him and her sister, like she’s looking at a Quidditch match. Still standing with his back to us, is Draco.

“I’m calling the Dark Lord, Bellatrix”, Mr. Malfoy states, “They have the Mudblood and a Weasley, so this”, he continues pointing at Harry, “must be Mr. Potter.”

Unimpressed, Lestrange huffs. “You’re calling him? Don’t make me laugh, Lucius. I’ll do it. At least I’m still in his good graces.”

How pretentious can someone be? They brought us to the Malfoys, not to her. At the same time she wants to roll up her sleeve, something behind me catches the sunlight streaming through the high windows and lightens up the whole room. When the bright light is gone, I turn around and freeze.

Now we’re in deep trouble. Traveling children, and certainly a Mudblood, are not supposed to have the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. The Snatchers might not have realised what it was, but these Death Eaters are not so daft.

“Where did you get that?” The screaming voice of the dark haired witch unfreezes me.

“Found that in their tent, now it’s mine”, one of the Snatchers answers.

“Yours?!” That is the most terrifying face I’ve ever seen. Lestrange is going in permanent crazy mode.

“Yours?! Leave! Get out of my sight! Now!”

Even someone at the opposite side of the Manor and top floor could have heard her demand. I’m cowering involuntarily, seeing the other prisoners do the same. However once I notice, I straighten myself again. I can’t show any weakness. Time for the Gryffindor bravery.

When the wizard doesn’t move, Bellatrix takes out her wand and stuns them all. They fall hard to the ground, creating echo’s inside the room. We’re in so much trouble. Clearly the older witch knows something about the Sword or what it can do.

“Draco, bring these imbeciles outside and if you have the nerve, end them as well, otherwise I’ll do that later.” During her instruction, the Sword narrowly passes my head, flying in the hands of the madwoman.

Draco forces himself to start moving with great reluctance, never looking anywhere but where to plant his feet. Meanwhile, the Malfoys minds are filled with questions they want Bellatrix to answer. The only thing she does, is pace, from Griphook to me and back, from one end to the other, looking all of us in the eye. Every time her penetrating gaze fixates on me, a shiver runs through me. This woman has the power to fill you with fear and unworthiness with a single look.

“Take all of them to the dungeons”, she surprises everyone by talking. “Everyone”, she adds looking at me, “but the Mudblood. We’re gonna have a little chat.”

All I can do is swallow and notice I don’t have enough saliva to actually do it. What will she do to me? Definitely not just talk, if her wicked smile is anything to go by other than her ruthless reputation. Harry and Ron seem to have reached the same conclusion, since they are fighting Lady Malfoy with every step. There’s nothing they can do, magic always wins against struggling.

“Let her go. Take me instead.” _Thank you for your kindness, Ron, _I think, _But we all know it’s hopeless._

At the first step she takes towards me, I freeze. She takes my chin in one hand to fix my head. Her breath smells like she didn’t brush her teeth in years and her eyes are hard and cold as stone. Azkaban can do that to one. Once she might have been as beautiful as her sisters, now she looks who she is, a serial killer with wild hair and a twisted mind.

When footsteps are heard from both sides, she doesn’t look away from me when addressing her family: “Right on time for the show, darlings.”

_Hermione, listen. _I scold myself. _Whatever she’ll do to you, you can get through it. Think happy thoughts. Think about funny stories with the Weasleys and Harry, the books in the Hogwarts Library, things like that. _

“I’ll start friendly.” It’s creepy how she can go from serial killer to pouting like the most innocent woman in the world. “How did you get the Sword?”

“We found it”, I answer with all the confident I can manage right now. That means looking her straight in the eye and standing up tall.

First her nostrils go open wide, followed by an emerging sneer and eyes that shoot lightning. The spit covers my face when she speaks. “Wrong answer, Mudblood.”

Her fist grabs my hair and I’m yanked forward, unable to suppress my cry of pain. All I can see, are my own feet. All I can feel, is the pain in my hair roots. All I can hear, is the ferocious pace of the witch dragging me along. All I can do, is follow and undergo whatever will come at me.

Suddenly, I’m thrown onto a rug head first resulting in an immediate headache when my forehead meets the ground. Then I’m roughly being turned around, straddled by Bellatrix Lestrange. Her feet are pinning down my thighs, I could probably move my legs, but won’t get her off me that way. One knee will cause a bruise on my right arm and my other is stuck to the ground with the help of a sticking spell. Very slowly she takes a knife from between her bosom, keeping her promise to turn this into a show.

“I’ll ask again. Where did you get it?”

“We found it, I swear.” _Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Be convincing. You’re telling the truth, be convincing. _

A stabbing pain starts in my left arm, the one I can’t move. When I look, I see she’s cutting me with her blade. I’ve had cuts and bruises before, hexes that ended with me in the hospital ward, but nothing ever hurt this much. I hear screaming and know it’s me, while at the same time, it seems to come from so far away.

“For every time you lie, you get a new letter to remind you of who you are. Where did you get the sword?!”

“We found it, really. We didn’t steal anything.” I try to look into her eyes, but they’re only looking not seeing, and I can’t. A new pain jolts through me. Another letter. Another scream. I don’t know what she’s writing, but I know, she’ll make sure it will never fully go away.

I force my mind to go back to the first skiing trip I made with my parents. I was seven and never stood on skies before. I fell so many times that first day. To encourage me, my parents told me that for every day I fell less, than the previous, I’d get a hot chocolate at the end. The third day was the last time I fell: only once. The smiling faces of my parents when I got my drink where filled with love and happiness. Those where good days.

Out of nowhere a burning pain shoots through me, starting in my chest, spreading towards the tips of my fingers and toes, making my whole body shudder. Forget what I said earlier, this pain is a lot worse than the knife. The pain lingers, but I concentrate on the caster of the spell again.

“Answer when I ask a question, Mudblood. Or do you want to join the Longbottoms? Because that can easily be arranged.”

She says it with such a sweet smile, you’d almost think that she’s suggesting to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Without a doubt this is her idea of amusement. At least now I know what a Crucio feels like. Though, that wasn’t something I had ever written on my bucket list. Her announcement is clarified by a new Crucio.

This time the carving starts when the burning isn’t over yet and I feel like I’m dying. Automatically my body reacts to the pain, by planting both feet on the ground and trashing with my upper body. Since she’s still holding me down, I can’t do what I’d really want and her weight makes everything worse.

“Stop lying. You stole it from my vault at Gringotts. What else did you take?” Now the pain comes before I can answer. I force myself to say we’ve never been in her vaults, but, honestly, I don’t know which words leave my mouth and if they are understandable. All I know is the pain, burning me from the inside more and more with every Unforgivable cast and my arm going numb. Do I want to know how much blood I’m losing?

“What else did you take from my vault?”

She’s losing her mind and so am I. I turn my head to the side, blocking out the pain as much as possible, I am in no state to answer her anymore and she won’t believe a word I say, anyway. Vaguely I see three black statues each with a white dot a little further. I don’t remember seeing that before, but it’s a distraction so I focus on that.

When the burning pain comes back, it’s my throat that hurts the most. Is she aiming at that body part from now on? Is she slicing it open with her cursed blade? Or am I still screaming? The moment it came back, one of the black statues moved forward. Only a few steps, before another stopped it. Strange. But this is the Wizarding World, I’ve seen stranger things.

With the last strength I can gather, not knowing if she’ll hear me, I whisper: “It’s a fake.”

I don’t know how long I lay there, though the pain gradually disappears. Maybe I am dying and my body is making it less painful. I can’t think anymore, I can’t feel or hear anymore. For a moment I thought I heard Ron screaming my name, but that my mind’s just playing tricks on me, is more likely. For some reason, when everything finally turns black, I’m relieved to go.

The first feeling to invade my consciousness again, is an arm around my waist holding me up. It’s forceful, hurting my ribs. I think I’m standing on my own legs, although I’m not strong enough yet and constantly fall, only for the arm to pull me back up. People are talking and cursing, things are falling.

I want to know what’s happening so desperately, but am not even strong enough to open my eyes. At least I’m not dead. Now we just have to get out of here, which will be impossible. Unless You-Know-Who is already here, then I’ll still be dead by the end of the day.

The person behind me screams something. It must’ve been along the lines of _‘Stop, or I’ll kill the Mudblood’_, because I feel a knife lightly cutting my throat. It hurts, but I’m not conscious enough to feel the full blow. Thank Merlin.

Suddenly the arm holding me, along with the person it belongs to, lets go of me. My jelly legs can’t stand on their own, causing me to fall down on my knees. A high pitch laugh, more cursing and movement follow the disappearance of who must have been my torturer.

A large and strong hand takes mine to pull me upright towards him, immediately followed by a crashing sound and glass breaking. Some pieces will end up in my legs for sure. He has to hold my full weight, because I still can’t truly feel my feet. But I’m rather comfortable in his arms, so that’s alright by me.

Even though all of this is happening, it’s not what dominates my brain. A sense of belonging overwhelms me. A soothing burn that heals what the previous fire destroyed. I fit perfectly in this persons arms. So comforting and warm. This is something I’d want every day, just to be held by whoever this is.

The hand that’s holding his, is the source of this blissful feeling. When my forehead touches his neck, it starts from there as well. His head - it must be a him, so tall and broad, although thin – falls in my hair and nothing has ever felt better than this.

He feels like the swimming pool on a hot summer day. The feeling and smell of opening a new book for the first time. Jumping in the puddles with plastic boots as a child. Eating the first chocolate chip cookie fresh out of the oven.

Slowly, I get my straight back. When I finally feel like I can open my eyes and look at him, I’m pulled away. My eyes fly open, hand squeezing his just to not let go and I silently whimper, mourning the loss of him. I meet an outstretched hand, open mouth, grey eyes filled with tears and platinum blond hair. Suddenly I want to let the tears flow. I long for Draco Malfoy, so hard my heart’s breaking and I can almost literally hear it crack.

I know it’s Ron who’s pulling me away with an arm around my waist after he says something, but I don’t care. I want to go back. Malfoy’s touch was soothing, making the pain and dull feeling disappear. Ron is bringing it back. Right before the blackness of disapparation engulfs me, I see Malfoy placing his hand above his heart.

Only it takes me too long to realize, he’s not going for his heart, but something that is invisible for anyone but ourselves.

Until now.

The moment my feet touch the ground again, I fall to my knees. The sand is soft, easy to grip like it’s my lifeline. Tears are streaming down my face by now and I don’t even try to hold back the loud sobs that come with it. The tingling right under my left breast, above my heart, sends a double feeling. On one side, I understand Malfoy’s last movements and thinking about it, fills me again with the sense of belonging somewhere. On the other side, it makes the pain of Ron’s touch worse and new tears to appear from missing him.

I refuse to open my eyes as long as I’m in Ron’s arms. Currently he’s carrying me, telling me I’m safe and that we’re at a place where I can heal and they won’t find us. But I want Malfoy to find me. I want to go back to the dark Manor, bury my face in the crook of his neck and never emerge again.

“Oh, mon Dieu.” Is that Fleur? “What ‘appened?”

Out of pure shock, I open my eyes. Bill, Fleur and Luna are all looking at me, speechless. What is Luna doing here? What are they staring at? I know I must look like shit, but I’ve been tortured and am separated from the only one who lessened the pain. I have every right to look like I just got hit by the Hogwarts Express.

Eventually Bill is the first to move. He comes closer to inspect my face, full of concern. I’m not sure what he finds – Pain? Longing? Sorrow? – but he doesn’t seem to like it. Then he turns my left arm a little. I have no idea what that Death Eater carved into my arm, but when I see Bill’s eyes widen, I need to know.

Only to instantly wish, I didn’t. Surrounded by blood and sand is the most derogatory word ever invented. Seeing that word, combined with the memory of how I got it and the emotions coursing through me these last minutes are too much to bare. My last image before I pass out, is of a bloody ‘Mudblood’.


	4. Shell Cottage

I wake up to someone humming a song beside me. Content to just listen a little longer, I enjoy the soft mattress and silent melody. Soon, though, my aching body demands attention. A loud groan leaves my mouth before I can suppress it. The humming stops and a gentle hand lands on my forehead.

In the dark, it’d be hard to see who it is, if it weren’t for the long blond hair and permanent smile. Luna hands me a glass of water that I gulp down in seconds. It feels good to finally have something in my system again.

“You look better already. How are you feeling?” Luna asks.

Before I can answer, I need to take a deep breath. When I adjust my sitting position, I startle. Someone changed me into sleeping clothes. The boys must have taken them out of my bag. Oh, how I hope that the one who did this, didn’t look and just used magic. Malfoy and I are both past seventeen.

_“You're the only one who can see your line”, Neville starts explaining how no one could've known that Fred would become Angelina's fate until now. “Angelina's line changed into Fred's initials the moment they touched for the first time on or after her birthday. But because Fred wasn't seventeen yet, he didn't know, so his initials weren't visible for anyone but her. It's the moment you both know, for them now, that your letters become visible for everyone with magic in their blood.”_

“I’m feeling better”, I answer before the Ravenclaw gets suspicious. Although, in all honesty, no one can fool Luna Lovegood, somehow she always knows what’s going on inside your mind.

“It’s dark already. How long was I out?” Better to change to subject and get her out of the room somehow. I need to make sure I didn’t dream the tingling feeling on my skin where my black line is supposed to be.

“A few hours”, Luna informs me. “It’s almost midnight. Can I get you something? Pain relieve potion? Tea? A sandwich? You must be hungry. Harry and Ron said you hadn't eaten anything for a while. I’ll get you some tea and a sandwich.”

With a final nod, she’s gone. Luna isn’t so bad, really. I scold my younger self, for calling her ‘Loony’ and ‘weird’ all the time. All right, the witch is weird, but she’s also very thoughtful, kind and generous. It wouldn’t surprise me, if she stayed up this whole time, waiting for me to wake up.

Now that I’m alone, I don’t waste any time. Quickly, before losing my nerve, I pull my shirt up and force myself to look down. I already know what to expect and if for some reason I’m wrong, it would only be a relief. But I’m not wrong.

This morning I was faced by a big, black line on my skin, the same as every morning since my seventeenth birthday a year and a half ago. Now three black letters are staring back at me. The three initials of my fated one. My letters of fate. In the beautiful handwriting of the first letters from King Arthur's books, they are forever on my chest.

_D.L.M. _

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Well, at least that explains my behaviour and thoughts from the moment his hand pulled me up, away from something. Why would he do that? What happened at Malfoy Manor when I gained consciousness again? How could we escape? Surely, they would have had wards to prevent any of their prisoners from apparating out?

Better to focus on what happened at the Manor and what to do next, than how I feel about this development. It will change my life for good, but as long as this war is not over, I can’t even send him an owl. So I will not think about Draco Malfoy as long as I have something else that’s more important, like finding the remaining Horcruxes.

When the younger witch comes back, she’s still alone holding a cup of tea in one hand and a sandwich in the other. She’s even humming again. Luckily I dropped my shirt already. For now, no one can know who my fate is. They’d blow it up, keep me away from him forever, talk bad about him and I’m sure that’ll make me feel miserable. I don’t like it, I don’t need anyone making it worse.

“Here”, Luna says. “The boys are sleeping downstairs, but they stayed with you for quite some time before Fleur pushed them out. They’ll be very happy to see you in the morning.”

I accept the food and thank her. After what my body went through, it happily takes in any proteins and energy I give it. It’ll take a while before I’m back like I used to be, but I have a feeling we’ll be with Bill and Fleur for a while. Which is good, some stability, feeling like in Grimmauld Place.

“How did you get here, Luna?” I ask when I’m done eating. Apparently, the bed next to mine is hers, because she sits down crossed legged.

“That kind house-elf, Dobby apparated Mr. Ollivander, Dean and I here. Ron said it would be safe with his brother.”

Dobby? Mr. Ollivander? This doesn’t make any sense. Or maybe it does, Ollivander’s wand shop closed more than a year ago and the wandmaker disappeared. Though, that still doesn’t explain what the Malfoys needed him for.

Luna must have seen my confusion, because she starts explaining in that dreamlike voice of her: “During Christmas Break some Death Eaters plucked me of the train on my way home and brought me to Malfoy Manor. Daddy angered them with what he wrote in the Quibbler. Mr. Ollivander was already there, had been for a long time. We didn't get tortured, but we couldn't leave the dungeons either. It wasn't so bad. Mrs. Malfoy was always really nice when she brought us food and water.”

“You must've been happy to see the sun again”, I say while drinking tea.

“Oh, yes. This place is beautiful and the sun warms everything.”

“Luna", I start hesitating, “who changed me in to something more comfortable to sleep?” Malfoy and I both know, so my letters will be visible for everyone from the start.

“Fleur and I did. Don't worry, Fleur was looking for wounds, I don't think she saw. Is it who I think it is?”

With a heavy and shaky sigh I hit my head against the headboard of the bed. Of course, one of them saw. Luna is definitely the better option, she can keep a secret.

“Please don't tell anyone. I still have to wrap my head around this myself.”

Her eyes are filled with honesty and curiosity. So I believe her when she promises. Maybe it's good she knows, I might need someone to talk to about this.

“He's not so bad, you know. Most of his behaviour is just an act.”

“I know.”

It's true, I think I do know. He looked tired, sad and death at the Manor. Like he gave up already. His eyes a dull grey instead of the sparkling silver they sometimes are. And the way he refused to confirm who we were, although he knew. I don't want to know what the consequences will be for him.

“Thank you for the tea and sandwich, Luna. I'm gonna try to sleep some more.”

“Good night, Hermione.”

While I place everything on the bedside table, Luna crawls under the covers. The first thing to do in the morning, is figure out what exactly happened at Malfoy Manor, especially when I was only half-conscious.

When I wake up, I'm sweating and my heart is beating a million miles a minute. I should've known I'd relive my torture in my sleep. I'm no stranger to nightmares, but this one was by far the worst I've had so far. Though, at the end of my dream, I was recovering in Malfoy's arms while he kept whispering: “Her vault. It's in her vault.”

I take new clothes and search for the bathroom. My hair is as wild as can be, so I try to make it presentable. The dark bags under my eyes are still present and my eyes look haunted. Luckily my arm is bandaged, so I don’t have to see _that _word.

Soon my gaze finds the letters and won't move away. I feel so empty. The thought of his embrace almost makes me cry and he held me only yesterday. How well will I be able to control my emotions in a week? A month?

_“You have to spend enough time with your fate once you both know, though", Neville says seriously. “Depending on how strong your relationship is, you can only be separate for a short amount of time. Otherwise you'll get sick or worse.”_

_“What do you mean ‘worse’?” Harry asks worried._

“_In the worst case you can die of a broken heart, literally”, our friend admits sheepishly. “But, I don't think that ever happened before. As long as you talk every now and then, you'll be fine. The letters will get duller first, so that's your warning for needing to spend more time together.”_

Neville’s explanation of fourth year comes back to mind. I never thought I'd have to worry about that. I'd end up with a friend or with someone at Hogwarts, so we'd have enough opportunities to see each other. My relationship with Malfoy isn't even one of friendship. We barely know the other and there is no way we could see each other now. Maybe we'll be the first to die of a broken heart, if this war doesn't end soon.

Quickly, I finish in the bathroom and take a few deep breaths before making my way downstairs. I need to concentrate, thoughts of Malfoy and broken hearts are very unwelcome. I need to ask what happened and how we can possible get inside the Lestrange vault at Gringotts. She was too hysterical for it to be a coincidence and You-Know-Who trusts her enough to give her such an important object.

The moment I enter the kitchen, relief washes over everyone present. The Goblin and Mr. Ollivander are not in the kitchen, but our hosts and Hogwarts friends are. Before I can even send them a reassuring smile, Ron hugs me so tightly, I can barely breath.

The moment his head falls on my shoulder and his lips ghost over my skin, not only his embrace hurts, but my heart as well. It doesn’t feel more intimate than previous hugs to me, but maybe now that I found my fate, my body is telling me that these actions are only meant for him and not my friends.

With great difficulty I push Ron away. He looks me over from head to toe and seems to be okay with what he sees. In the corner of my eye, Harry is doing the same. He motions for the young Weasley to sit back down, while taking my hand to lead me to an empty chair.

Bill is the first to actually say something: “How are you feeling, Hermione? I hope you slept alright.”

“I’m feeling a lot better, thank you. And thank you for letting us stay, we don’t want to bring you in trouble.”

“We’re Weasleys, Hermione. We already were targets. This house is safe and the rest of the family is staying with Great-Aunt Muriel from now on. No one will go to work or school.”

“Can someone tell me how we escaped please? I passed out at some point.” I change the subject while putting eggs and sausage on my plate. I don’t really dare looking in anyone’s eyes, afraid to see pity or that they see I’m hiding something.

Silence fills the kitchen for so long, I’m afraid they’ll tell me that I shouldn’t know that for my own good. I have every right to know how we got out of that hell. I’m also wildly curious to find out if they’ll tell me the entire truth or leave out the part where Malfoy saved me from further harm. My mind might still have been fussy, but he wouldn’t pull me up for nothing.

Eventually I look up to see everyone staring at the black and red haired boys, while they are looking at each other. Seems like I’m not the only one who wants to know. Strange they didn’t tell the others already, I thought for sure at least Fleur would have dragged it out of them by now.

“I already know that Dobby somehow brought Mr. Ollivander, Dean and Luna here, so you might want to start from there”, I say frustrated with arms over my chest.

“We got out of the dungeons after that”, Harry finally starts. “Pettigrew opened the door and we could disarm him and get out. Then we started duelling the Malfoys, we have a few of their wands now. Our own too, by the way, so don’t worry.” Their grimaces show how proud they are of that.

“But then Lestrange got you again.” This time Ron is talking. “She had a knife against your throat demanding we stop fighting. So we did, but at the same time Dobby was loosening the chandelier. We got you out of the way before it crashed.”

After a quick sideway glance at Harry asking not to change his story, Ron looks back at everyone around the table. Their faces turning sad immediately. Something happened that they do know already. At this moment I don’t care, though. Ron didn’t pull me out of the way, that was Malfoy. Why can’t he tell the truth about that? It’s not like that’s so bad.

“Why do I recall being in two different pair of arms after Bellatrix let go of me, if you pulled me away?”

I try to make it sound questioning, but it comes out accusingly. Luna raises one eyebrow in question and the boys run their hands through their hair. Maybe they won’t deny it this time.

“Malfoy actually pulled your from underneath it, before the chandelier hit the ground. Then Ron got you away from him and ... Dobby apparated us here”, Harry says honestly, although he stammered at Dobby’s name.

“What happened to Dobby?”

“Lestrange threw her knife at us while we were disapparating and it hit Dobby in the chest”, Ron speaks again, looking at his food with a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry. He didn’t deserve that.”

I stand up and walk over to my friend. They don’t have to say the exact words, it was clear the small elf didn’t make it. The raven haired boy still sits downs causing the hug to be a bit awkward. It’s silent again, making me feel the centre of attention, which probably is the case.

The rest of our breakfast is eaten in relative silence, every now and then someone says something. Because of the news about Dobby, I don’t start about hiding that Malfoy prevented me from being stuck underneath a crystal chandelier. I’m not telling them anyway, so it’s no use. They’ll only ask questions if I judge them on this.

When everyone’s done and we help clean up, Luna suggests the boys show me Dobby’s grave. I’m entirely grateful for the witch. She feels there’s still something we need to discuss in private. I don’t know if she believes it’s about my letters or something else, but she gave us a valid excuse to be alone and outside.

For the first time I realise how close to the sea Bill’s cottage is. The entire building is decorated in blues, whites and shells, but now it makes so much more sense. The crashing of the waves is calming, perfect for a day of relaxing. Unfortunately today is no such day.

We sit in front of the small stone that marks the House-elf’s grave. Someone, probably Harry, carved _‘Here lies Dobby, a free elf.’ _in it. Another name on the list of people dying while trying to save us from something foolish. If Harry didn’t say the name that is Taboo, Dobby wouldn’t be here. I’ll never say it, because I don’t blame him, but I’m sure he blames himself.

On the other hand, if we never met the Malfoys like this, I wouldn’t have an idea of where another Horcrux might be. And I’d still only have a black line, which would actually be better in these circumstances. First, though, I need to know what Harry saw that caused him to say Voldemort out loud.

“Harry?” I start careful.

He looks at me expectantly, so I go on strictly: “What was You-Know-Who doing yesterday? And don’t try to deny it.”

“Do you remember what happened between our wands when you all disguised as me to bring me to the Weasleys this summer?”

After I nod, he takes a breath to continue: “He’s been looking for a more powerful wand and found it. The Elder Wand. And don’t try deny its existence now.”

I know I’ve been sceptical about the Deathly Hallows and the Elder Wand. It must’ve led a steady life in the last decades, because we didn’t find anything about killings or duels for gaining a wands loyalty.

“Where did he find it?” It’s all I ask instead of all my thoughts considering the most powerful wand on earth or Harry letting him inside.

“Dumbledore’s grave. I saw him going to it, we might have been on time to prevent it, but destroying all the Horcruxes is more important.”

“We already talked to Mr. Ollivander”, Ron fills me in on their actions from yesterday. “He knows there are very powerful wands, but couldn’t say for sure if _the _Elder Wand exists. He did tell us, though, that the loyalty of Malfoy’s and Lestrange’s wand are no longer with them, so it’s safe for us to use them.”

I need to let all this information sink in, so I move to face the shoreline. We have the wand of Draco and Bellatrix. Voldemort has the one of Dumbledore. He committed desecration of his grave for this, not that this is the worst thing he ever did.

Can you gain a wand’s loyalty this way, though? Maybe he won’t be able to use its full power. More importantly, if the boys have the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange, it might not be so difficult to get into her vault after all.

“I think I know where we can find another Horcrux, but we’ll need a well-developed plan and maybe some help from the Goblin and Bill to get it.”

“His name is Griphook”, Harry informs me. “What makes you think we’ll find one in Gringotts.”

I’m glad Harry catches on so quickly, Ron, on the other hand, seems to be hit by a Giant. Luckily they’re both smart enough to whisper, so the eavesdropping Fleur won’t hear.

“Gringotts? We’ll never get it, that place has the best security measures ever. Only Hogwarts might be harder to rob.”

“Bellatrix kept going on about what else we took from her vault. She believes the real Sword of Gryffindor is in her vault at Gringotts. She thought we stole something else too, which means she has something important there, that has to stay in her vault. She didn’t call You-Know-Who once she saw the sword, it has to be something of him.”

“Gringotts is definitely a place where he’d hide something. As an orphan he didn’t have any money, so no prestigious vault of his own.”

“Alright, let’s give it a try. Any idea what it can be?” Ron asks a good question.

“Probably something that belonged to one of the founders of Hogwarts. We already had things of his family and Salazar Slytherin. But I’ll feel it once we’re inside, just like the locket.”

This brings all my worries back again and I wonder if Harry has any idea of why that might be. We made it clear time and time again that neither Ron nor I could feel anything remotely close to what he described to feel. It’s like back in second year when he could hear noises in the walls and no one else could. I should’ve known back then already that something was wrong. There are no known Potters who could speak Parseltongue before Harry, so why can he?

After ten more minutes outside, enjoying the breeze and sunlight, we start planning. We ask Griphook for help in exchange for the Goblin made Sword of Gryffindor. We need the Sword so it’s far from a good ‘reward for his help’. Harry says he’ll give it once the war is over and not when we leave the bank, but I don’t trust that Goblin.

The Lestrange vault is one of the oldest, deepest, most secured vaults in Gringotts, we’ll need to plan and do everything perfectly, if we want to reach it. Then I’m not even talking about getting back out.

The moment Mr. Ollivander is healed enough to travel, Bill brings him to the rest of his family. The home of their Great – Aunt Muriel is big enough to house a small army. A few days later Remus visits Shell Cottage. He and Tonks became the parents of a boy: Teddy. When he asks if Harry wants to be the godfather, I think he finally realizes he has a family. His parents might have sacrificed their lives for him, but their friends and his own welcome him with open arms.

It takes us almost a month to recover and figure the whole plan out. We have to be sure and be prepared for everything, but the longer we stay, the more trouble I have sleeping and eating. Occasionally, my heart burns, although it could be my letters and not actually my heart.

Today I had a coughing fit that scared me so much, I ran into the sea on bare feet. Everyone looked worried and not at all convinced that it’s the stress and being on the run for so long that’s making me sick.

We’re already at Bill’s home for three weeks when I ask Luna to take a look at Malfoy’s initials. I’m too scared to look myself. Since the younger witch already knows my secret, I felt it was safe to ask her.

That doesn’t mean I’m prepared for what she says: “The process has started. You need him. Your letters of fate are changing colour.”

Immediately I start crying. I know I need him. I miss him more and more every day and that bothers me, because I don’t even really know Malfoy. Or maybe that’s why. That’s what the foundation of your relationship is about, knowing each other. Why Neville warned us to spend time together, to get to know each other. The better you know them, the longer you can be apart.

Luna tries to comfort me by pulling me into her embrace and humming a song. I remember waking up to that on my first day here, it was so pleasant. I concentrate on her voice, slowly falling asleep.

All the signs are telling me that it’s time to put an end to this war so I can be with my fate. I hope that somewhere between now and the end, I run into Draco Malfoy again, by some miracle.


	5. Another Horcrux

I’ve been tossing and turning all night, never fully falling asleep and waking up after every little noise. Having trouble breathing every hour, doesn’t help either. Since Luna told me my letters are changing, I feel even worse than I did before. I don’t have an appetite, can’t breathe or cough for three minutes straight.

The worst moment of the day, is the night. I can’t sleep and now that Luna is back with her father, I don’t have anyone to distract me, talk to or sing me back to sleep. The precious minutes that I do sleep, are filled with torture and Malfoy’s arms holding me.

Every time I wake up, my skin feels like he really held me, the ghost of his hands still lingering over my hand, waist and lower back. Sometimes I even think I can smell him in the room. He might have looked haunted and sick at Malfoy Manor, but he wore the most delicious cologne: spearmint, lemon and oranges. Like homemade lemonade. Underneath all that, the distinctive smell of pure masculinity.

I’m hiding all of this as much as I can form everyone who’s still here: Bill, Fleur, Dean, Harry, Ron and Griphook. We have more important matters to attend to than my heart literally breaking: breaking into Gringotts and destroying another Horcrux for example. They wouldn’t understand anyway. How could they? The only times Malfoy ever hurt me before, were when he was too close instead of too far away.

By now it’s almost six in the morning. In two hours we’ll start getting ready to leave Shell Cottage for the first time in four weeks. The outcome of what we’ll do, will bring us one step closer or farther away from ending this stupid war. So many people are counting on us without even realizing and we can’t let them down anymore.

So many wizards, witches and Magical Creatures are on the run, trying to live their lives for as long as possible. Dean was lucky to be caught together with us, he’s safe now, but doesn’t have anywhere else to go. Now that I know what it can do to you, I recognize the signs in his behaviour. I’m not the only one in this house who’s separated from their fate for too long already.

It’s for people like Dean and Seamus, like Malfoy and I - maybe Harry and Ginny, although it wouldn’t be so bad for him, because she doesn’t know yet - that we need to end this war soon. We can’t keep living like this. It’s time everyone can go home or to school again. That everyone can be with their fate whenever they want. That no one has to die anymore except for the snake who started it all.

The coughing comes back so I sit up straighter, but move too fast because my head starts to spin. That’s the first time. I wait until they’re both over and drink some water from the glass on my bedside table. I wonder if I could send him an owl, if it would lessen the pain, the sickness. I always thought it would be impossible, still do, but I’m getting desperate. Malfoy Manor is the Death Eater’s headquarters, every letter in and out will be checked thoroughly. Mine would never reach him.

To pass the time, I decide to get dressed in jeans and a warm sweater and sit by the ocean. It’s cold this early in the morning on the First of May, so I cast a heating charm to stay warm. The orange-yellow sun is slowly makings its climb into the sky, casting a glowing ray of sunshine on the earth. The waves are steadily going back and forth, washing ashore and I breath with it, using their rhythm to calm down. I haven’t felt this peaceful in a long time.

When the first lights go on inside the house of the oldest Weasley, I stand up against my liking. I don’t want to leave this spot yet, but staying here will only raise questions. Bill and Fleur greet me in the kitchen, while one of the boys – I think Dean – in the living room starts groaning. They casted spells on the room so no light from somewhere else could get inside. They learned to do that pretty quick, since Ron doesn’t like to be woken by light.

“Good morning, Hermione”, Bill breaks the silence. “You were out there early.”

“Good morning, Bill, Fleur. I couldn’t sleep anymore, so thought I’d get some fresh air.”

I set the table, while Bill makes tea and Fleur breakfast. “You are leaving today, right?” she asks, so I nod. “Better ‘ave a rich meal before you go.”

Our hosts don’t like that we’re leaving. They understand our mission isn’t completed yet, but they’d like to know what we’re doing. They were already worried before and now that they’ve seen us after being captured, it only got worse. I don’t blame them, if my barely adult brother and his two friends were out in the world all alone, doing something dangerous, I’d be worried as well.

“Thank you again, for letting us stay so long. It really helped”, I say accepting the cup the redhead gives me.

“It’s no problem. That’s what you do for family.” Bill’s smiles always look strange now with the scars on the left side of his face, but they still reach his eyes. Which is a lot more important.

Right when the French witch puts eggs, bacon and beans on the table, Dean and Harry join us with half-closed eyes. Both of them wish us a good morning and tiredly pull a chair back to sit down. They’re not fully awake yet and it will be at least fifteen more minutes before Ron shows his face. I don’t know how he can sleep when it’s such an important day today.

Breakfast is silent apart from scraping cutlery on plates. Nobody says anything, but everyone’s looking at each other. There’s a lot more tension in the small kitchen than usually. Harry keeps giving me nervous glances, Dean looks uncomfortable and pale and Bill and Fleur sit so close, their arms touch. The only one not effected by any of it, is Griphook. The Goblin eats his breakfast without caring much about what's happening around him.

“Good morning”, Ron murmurs, startling us all.

The sudden intake of breath, disturbs my breathing pattern. I’m slightly panicking. My breaths are more sob like and my eyes are wide. This is not the time nor place to stop breathing, everyone could see and then my carefulness has been for nothing.

With shaking hands I take my cup of tea and take a small sip with closed eyes. It helps a little, so I keep drinking and concentrate on that until I’m alright again. When I look up, Ron has his gaze on me. Harry notices soon and takes Ron’s judgmental look over. Why are they both so perceptive when you don’t want them to and so ignorant when they have to see something?

“Are you alright, Hermione? You look a little pale.” Harry’s voice is hard.

“I didn't sleep well", I shrug, “Just a little tired.”

Although Ron seems to be the only one convinced, nobody presses my explanation, except from Griphook who has a coy smile on his face, but keeps on eating. No matter what they think, today isn't the day to ask. They’ve had enough opportunities over the last week and no one ever said anything. When I follow Ron by eating slowly again, the others do the same. In silence.

The reality of what we're about to do, sinks in the moment I put on the black dress we chose for today's activity. Needless to say, I don't own any typical robes for Pure-blood witches. Neither does Fleur, at least not the kind Bellatrix Lestrange would wear. So I borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak and went shopping with the blonde, giving her instructions from underneath the cloak.

The dress is tight around the chest and waist, but turns into a flowing skirt. The sleeves are long and end with a small ribbon to put around my middle finger, so the back of my hand is still covered. To top it all off, I have a black cape with a hood that ends at the waist.

Until now, the plan was just a plan. Even though, I know a lot of it was my idea and we spent an awful lot of time thinking everything through, I realise there's still so much that can go wrong. We have a plan B and with improvisation maybe a plan C, but that's only when we're lucky.

A knock on the door, tells me it's time to move. I make sure that everything is back in my spacious bag before opening the door to reveal Ron, also in formal wizarding robes.

“Are you ready? We need to start leaving if we want to beat the crowd”, he says sheepishly. His inquiring look of this morning gone.

“I'm ready. Are Harry and Griphook already outside?”

He nods and takes my hand to guide me outside as well. His touch feels cold and a little painful, but I don’t intend to let go today. Forget fate. When the door closes, I know I'll miss this room. A place I had to myself, and Luna, away from the boys. It became my sanctuary.

We hug the three we'll leave behind and I make sure to thank them all and send them courage to hold on a little longer. Fleur and Dean cry when I do so, while Bill seems to have a telepathic conversation with his brother. I learned that when Ron left Harry and I in that tent, he stayed here. This means it's the second time the young couple has to send him back towards danger.

The moment we join our companions, out of side from lingering eyes in the cottage, I drink a vial of Polyjuice Potion. I carried a lot with us from the start and we barely used anything. We added a hair we found on my clothes from when I was tortured, hoping it's one of Bellatrix Lestrange.

The transformation isn't that painful, just weird and it tastes gross. I grow a little and my hair gets longer. My arms and legs skinnier, but still strong. I don't want to look in a mirror, knowing it will trigger unwanted memories.

“How do I look?” I ask my friends.

“Scary", Ron says first. “So, good.”

“You’ll have to change your facial expressions if you want to be convincing, girl. You're a cold blooded murderer now", Griphook reminds us again of who I’ll truly look like for the next hour.

We apparate to a side ally of Diagon Ally, where Ron – with brownish hair and beard – places the Invisibility Cloak over Harry and Griphook. What once was the brewing heart of the Wizarding World, is deserted now. Most shops are closed and the streets are unkempt. Except for the fluttering birds, it's death quiet.

Carefully we make our way over the cobblestones towards the crooked building. It’s still as impressive as when I first saw it as an eleven year old girl with no knowledge about the Wizarding World, excited to buy her school supplies. No one says anything until we stand in front of the doors. I didn’t even notice. Being silent became second nature after all these months traveling.

“Hey, girl”, Griphook’s harsh voice startles me. “You’re a ruthless Death Eater now. Start acting like one.”

I know that watching left and right, reacting to every little noise isn’t how Bellatrix Lestrange would walk around like, but it still hurts to hear that I’m already messing this mission up before we even started. This is the only way to find a new piece of Voldemort’s soul. This has to work.

I look at Ron for some courage and get a smile and curt nod in return. He won’t say much, and Harry is underneath the cloak. It’s all up to me from now on. I just hope they have my back in case something goes wrong. Knowing our luck, something will definitely go wrong.

After I straighten my back, push my chest forward and put on my mean face, we cross the last few feet towards the door. The guards quickly look away once they see who’s walking in. I hold my body more against the door until I feel Harry and the Goblin pass by me. No one noticed anything and hopefully no one will.

With rapid strides and head held high, I walk straight to the end of the entrance hall, where the Head Goblin sits to register visitors. Money is literally rolling over the floor and Goblins are counting coins at their desks. The entrance hall looks wide and rich, gold and silver and multiple chandeliers decorate the ceiling.

Behind me Ron’s breathing is betraying him. It’s too fast for someone who’s escorting a friend to her vault. I can’t give him any sign, though, because every employee is already following our moves. I look towards where I think Harry is and move my eyes in our friends direction, maybe Harry can tell Ron to relax.

When we arrive at the high desk, the Head Goblin puts everything down at once and makes himself sit at ease. I don’t like the look in his eyes, it’s like he knows something we don’t.

“Mrs. Lestrange, what can I do for you and who’s your friend?”

“I wish to enter my vaults.”

The moment I say it I know it’s not good enough. Not even close to just good. I can basically hear Griphook and Harry cursing and Ron panicking. The questioning gaze of the Goblin in front of me, isn’t helping my case, either.

“I _want _to enter my vaults”, I repeat, emphasizing the _want_.

“That may very well be, Mrs. Lestrange, but I can not let you enter without knowing who your friend is.” Now he folds his arms, meaning to look superior.

“A Bulgarian wizard interested in our cause, if you must know, although I don’t see the point. I bring along whoever I want.”

His confident posture falters for a few seconds. Maybe I can be a convincing Death Eater after all. When it comes back, I get an even worse feeling about our fate than before.

“I’ll need your wand, please, before I can escort you down.” He leans over the desk to look down on me.

I have her wand, but the fact that he asks, can’t mean anything good. These Goblins know who has access to which vaults by heart. They may ask for your key to be sure or open the doors to your vaults themselves, but they never ask for a wizards wand.

Before I can react, a mist appears, clouding his eyes. Harry. The Goblin leans back and smiles. They never smile. One of his colleagues who’s standing close by, looks confused. Before he can interfere, I say: “Shall we?”

“Yes, of course. Very well, Mrs. Lestrange, if you would follow me, please?”

He gets up and Ron and I follow. When the door between the hall and the waiting room for a cart is closed, murmurs start between the Goblins that stay behind. We can’t hear what they’re saying, but they are discussing what just happened.

The moment the cart arrives, Harry throws the cloak off of him and takes a seat. Ron and I follow, while Griphook moves to the controller, taking the Head Goblin’s spot.

“Well, that went easy.”

“What did you do?”

Ron and I say at the same time. The first change I register is Ron’s face, apparently it didn’t go as smoothly as he thought. Then it’s Harry mouth opening, but a different voice coming out. “They knew the real Bellatrix wouldn’t have her wand”, Griphook starts while managing the cart. “Maybe they were even told, they could expect an imposter.”

My question still isn’t really answered, so I look into my best friend’s eyes until he confesses to use the Imperious Carm on the Goblin. An Unforgivable Curse. In times of war it shouldn’t matter so much, but we’re officially criminals now. We could be send to Azkaban without a trial for breaking into Gringotts and using an Unforgivable Curse in the process. Breaking into the Ministry using Polyjuice Potion, didn’t really feel like a crime.

“What else can we expect if they know something is wrong?” I ask Griphook directly.

“A whole lot of trouble”, he answers. I don’t need to see his face, to know he finds it funny.

Suddenly I have to grip the edge of the cart, because the true rollercoaster of Gringotts has started. We’re going almost vertically down at forty miles an hour, turn left and right, until all I can see is rocks and vaults and darkness above and below me. When I close my eyes, I feel the cold creeping into my lungs, indicating I can have a coughing fit any second again.

“Griphook, what’s that?” Harry screams above the noise of the wheels on the railings.

“Security waterfall.” I open my eyes right away, after hearing this. “The Thief’s Downfall. All illusions and magical concealment will be washed away, when we get through this.”

We aren’t near the level where the Lestrange vault is located. Why does it have to be so deep down? Griphook starts pulling the breaks, but nothing happens. I can feel my breath stocking, due to adrenaline and pure panic, but force myself to stay focused.

The cart doesn’t stop in time, riding us under the waterfall. The water is cold and filled with magic. Instantly I feel my body changing and Ron’s beard is disappearing. The cart overturns causing the five of us to fall victim to the power of gravity.

It’s a fall of five hundred feet until a horizontal rock comes into view. I manage to take my wand and cast an invisible floor a few feet earlier so we can land without breaking every bone in our bodies. It doesn’t stop the heavy barking from leaving my mouth, though.

“Are you alright, ‘Mione?” Ron asks while getting closer.

I can’t talk yet, so I try to shake my head while still sounding like a dog. When he helps me up, my heart starts acing again as well. I have to grip it through the wet, black robes and would’ve fallen over, if it weren’t for Ron’s arms around me. They help to keep me steady, but they’re not his arms that I need.

“What’s happening? Where am I?” the un-Imperioused Goblin asks confused.

“Great Bogrod’s awake”, Griphook rolls his eyes. “Do something about that, will you?”

Right when Bogrod recognizes his fellow Goblin, Harry casts a new Imperious on him and his eyes get foggy again. Griphook doesn’t wait for that, though. He starts moving and we follow. He knows these depts better than we do. Maybe he can get us out of here, or to the vault.

“You’re lucky. Your vault is right here.”

I don’t see the vault he’s talking about. What I do see, is a tall, grey dragon who spreads his wings upon seeing us. When I look closer, I notice there’s something wrong with his eyes. The poor creature is probably held captive down here for so long already, he lost his sight.

My findings only get worse, once Griphook picks up an instrument that rattles. Immediately the dragon makes itself small and backs away in fear, revealing three stories of five vaults. The vaults of very old, rich, Pure-blood families. Briefly I wonder if the Malfoy vault is one of them, before focusing back on the task at hand.

"Don’t worry, she’s blind and associates this noise with pain. She wont do anything.”

Should that be comforting? You’re capable of torturing a creature that needs space and fresh air. A dragon needs to spread its wings and hunt, not be shackled to the wall hundreds of miles underground to guard these vault’s treasures.

I put my anger away and sneak around the blind dragon. By the time I reach the vault of Bellatrix on the second floor, it’s already open with the two boys waiting inside. There’s barely room to stand. The floor is filled with galleons, tiaras, jewels, gemstones … Almost nothing put away in boxes. This vault is as chaotic as its owner.

Neither Griphook nor Bogrod makes any indication to come inside and that bothers me. When I look at Harry, he has his eyes closed, concentrating on feeling the Horcrux. He probably forgot all about the Imperious already. With wand in hand I keep looking at my friend, the Goblins aren’t so important right now. We need to find that object.

“Is it here?” Ron asks suddenly. He steps closer to Harry, but when his foot touches a coin, it multiplies. Great, now we can’t touch anything inside unless we want to get buried under expansive stuff.

“Ron stop moving”, I almost yell. “Harry?”

“It’s here. Something against the wall.”

Against the wall are plates, cups and awards. All sparkling and gold or silver. If what we’re looking for is on that shelf, it won’t be easy to get without multiplying everything on the floor that blocks our passage.

“Hermione, give me the Sword. I’m going to try to catch it.”

I grab around in my bag, while asking Harry if he already knows what he needs to catch. Even though we stand as still as possible, our feet keep hitting the galleons and jewels. I blame that first coin Ron stepped on, it doesn’t stop.

By the time Harry can put the tip of the Sword of Gryffindor into an ear of a golden cup embodied with green and red gems, we’re almost knee high in Lestrange treasures. When Harry tries to put both feet back on the ground, he falls backwards throwing both the Sword and the cup in the air.

I manage to catch the cup, but the Sword rolls all the way to the door where Griphook runs away with it. There goes our only way to destroy this Horcrux. Luckily for us, there’s one good thing happening: a silver plate gets stuck between the door and the frame, so the underhanded Goblin can’t lock us up.

When Ron pushes the door open with his shoulder with great effort, he reveals security wizards and Goblins with raised wands. They don’t wait for us to actually get out of the vault before firing the first spells. We stumble out bend over, seeking refuge behind pillars.

While the boys send spells back at them, I double over again, this coughing as bad as the last one. It hurts in my lungs, midriff and throat. For a moment I think I won’t make it out of this cave alive, no matter the outcome for my two best friends.

“’Mione, you’re starting to sound like a dragon. What’s wrong with you?”

Ron doesn’t mean anything with the use of the word ‘dragon’, but it’s exactly what my brain needs to find us a way out. The success will depend on how badly that dragon wants to go back to the outside world with sunlight and fresh air.

“Does anyone have an idea of how we’re going to get out of here?” Harry shouts, firing another spell.

“I do, but it’s madness.”

“Madness is better than nothing, Hermione. What do you have in mind?”

As answer I take a few steps back, run and jump on the back of the grey dragon. Behind me I hear Ron saying: “Madness indeed.” It doesn’t take long, though, before both of them are hanging onto the dragon’s scalps next to me and I fire a _Bombarda_ at its shackles.

It takes a few seconds before the dragon realizes she’s free, but at the meantime she’s shielding us from any spells the wizards and Goblins of Gringotts fire our way. Once the dragon takes a step forward and feels no restriction, it gains confidence. She spreads her wings, forcing everyone on the ground back, and opens her mouth to let her burning fire out for the first time in Merlin knows how long.

Now that she knows she’s free, the creature doesn’t waist any time in climbing up. She uses four paws to claw herself into the rocks and climbs all the way up towards the entrance hall. We’re puffing and using all our straight to not let go. I’m sure my arm muscles will be cramped within five minutes.

The climb doesn’t take so long, though. This dragon might have been held captive for years, she’s still quick. Walls are crumbling, glass is shattering and the dragon is growling. When the hall is turned to shatters, she crashes into the glass dome and tastes fresh air, resulting in a loud purr.

Harry, Ron and I place ourselves in the middle of her back, so we don’t have to hold on anymore and can sit for a while. When she leaves, we’re free and out of reach from the Goblins. More importantly, once word gets back to You – Know – Who, out of reach from Him. We have another Horcrux in my bag, there’s no way he won’t find out, whether one of His followers saw us escape or not.

The obvious downside to my plan is that we have no idea when this dragon will land or fly close enough to the ground for us to jump. It takes hours, grumbling and growling stomachs before we think she might come down, but she flies right back up again.

“Can’t you make her come down, Hermione? I’m hungry. How can this beast not be bloody hungry?” Ron’s been talking about food for an hour already. Once the initial shock of our escape was over, nothing much was said by any of us. The good thing about this, is that Ron didn’t ask what’s wrong with me anymore either.

“I can’t, Ron, but you can give it a try”, I sigh and lean back a little. I’m so tired. I should’ve tried to go back to sleep this morning, instead of sitting by the shore. Shell Cottage feels like an eternity ago.

Another thirty minutes later, the dragon finally comes close enough to the ground for us to jump off. She takes a massive gulp of water from a lake, when we jump in the water. It’s cold and our clothes stick to our bodies now, but at least we can move somewhere safer and figure out a way to get rid of this cup.

When we’re swimming ashore, Harry grips his forehead again and Ron and I have to stop him from drowning. That’s the sign He knows. We don’t know if he felt the loss of the locket, but now there’s no way to hide our hunt anymore. When Harry feels better, we start swimming again.

The black, tight robes are making it difficult to climb out of the water for me, while Ron’s already disrobing and Harry isn’t far behind. After months in a tent with them, seeing their bare chests doesn’t mean anything anymore. Would Malfoy’s be as muscular as Harry or as broad as Ron?

“Hermione, clothes?”

Ron brings me back from dreamland where I was dreaming about something that should never cross my mind at such an important moment. We’re being hunted, became prey instead of predator and I’m wondering how Malfoy’s chest looks like? What is wrong with me?

I take the first clothes I touch for all of us. This time it’s harder to get fully back into reality. The boys are in the middle of a conversation I heard nothing about, when the word ‘Hogwarts’ reaches my ears.

“Wait, what? Hogwarts?”

“Trust me on this, Hermione. He knows, he’s going there right now. This is our only chance to get the Horcrux He hid there before He does, security gets worse or He burns the whole place down. I even saw the object has something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw.”

He had me at _he burns the whole place down._ This is the only British wizarding school we’re talking about, one of the three in Europe. What will all the future young wizards and witches do, if they don’t have a safe place to learn to control their magic?

“Fine. Hold on to me once we’re dressed and I’ll apparate us to an open passage into the school.”

When both Harry and Ron take one of my arms, I think about a way inside Hogwarts. The secret passages we know might be closed, but hopefully this will work and otherwise I hope we’ll land somewhere it won’t be that hard to get on schoolgrounds.

The familiar pull of disapparating is followed by being squeezed inside a straw and pushed back out when we arrive. Though, when I open my eyes, my first thought is: “I really messed up, this time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked for Draco's POV during the two previous chapters, I might do it at the end of the story as a bonus chapter. We'll meet him again in the next chapter, so don't worry. ;-)  
Thank you for the lovely comments!


	6. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, direct quotes belong to J.K.Rowling.

Hogwarts is turning into a madhouse. Teachers escort underage students to the exit in the Room of Requirement, others are preparing defensive shields or boobytraps together with the students who want to fight. Harry and Luna have to find their way through all of this to find the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, while Ron and I make our way to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

When we arrived at the Hog’s Head in Hogsmeade, we never expected to find a new secret passage that lead to the Room of Requirement. Apparently Neville was hiding there once and was hungry. The Room can’t provide food for you like it can most things, so it opened a passage behind a portrait that ended behind a portrait in the Hog’s Head.

The girl in the portrait fetched Neville who brought us on school grounds without being noticed. He looked awful, though, bruised and wounded. Students have to practice every spell and curse on another student this year. When you don’t, you get tortured instead.

The whole Room of Requirement was filled with students: members of the D.A. and others from every house except Slytherin. Later even members of the Order of the Phoenix and former students arrived through the portrait hole.

We received a warm welcome from everyone. It felt amazing to know we’re not the only ones fighting in this war. The students of Hogwarts fought their own battles when we were gone. And it looks like they won a lot.

Since we lost the Sword of Gryffindor, the only thing we had that could destroy a Horcrux, to that stupid Griphook, we need something else. I won't carry this cup around as long as we carried the locket. We don't have time for that either, Voldemort and his army are already on school grounds, we need to find and destroy every Horcrux today, otherwise we'll lose.

“What exactly are we looking for?” I ask Ron, once we enter the second-floor girls’ lavatory.

“One of the sink taps has a snake engraved on it”, Ron answers fast.

We both start looking in a hurry. Right away I see a small snake on the second tap my eyes dart to. “Found it. What now?”

“Bloody hell.” Ron grabs his hair with both hands, turning red from anger. “Harry opened it, using Parseltongue.”

“What?!” I’m absolutely livid by now. The adrenaline hasn’t left my body since we stepped foot into Hogwarts earlier, now that we’re preparing for actual battle, it won’t go away either. “How could you forget that, Ronald? It’s not like that’s an unimportant, small detail.”

The moment the last word leaves my mouth, I start coughing, so hard I can barely breath. Immediately Ron walks over and rubs my back. The random coughing started about a week ago, the day my letters changed colour for the first time, but it became a lot worse these last twenty-four hours. I’ll just have to hold on until this battle is over, then I’ll hopefully be able to see Malfoy somewhere.

“It’s okay, ‘Mione. We’ll just have to try until it opens, we need that fang.” Ron’s so reassuring lately, if only he knew the reason for my declining health.

“Well, I can’t talk to snakes, Ron. I have no idea what to try.”

Suddenly his eyes light up while he let’s go of me. He looks at the snake as if he could set it on fire like this and starts throwing word after word at it, that I couldn’t possible understand. It sounds a little like Harry’s Parseltongue, so he must be doing something right.

Much to both our surprise, all sinks move after his tenth attempt to reveal a gaping hole. I can’t contain my giggles and throw my arms around him in a tight hug. I can’t believe he could open the path to the Chamber of Secrets. Ron’s noises of disbelieve fill my ear for a minute before we both pull away.

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“Harry talks in his sleep, did you know that?” he asks smug. Of course, I didn’t.

“Are you sure you want to go down, it might be dusty and I don’t want you to get actually sick.” He looks genuinely worried for me when he says it.

“Ron, we survived a ride on the back of a blind dragon a few hours ago to escape the guards of Gringotts. Straight up for I don’t know how many stories, because the Lestrange vault just so happens to be one of the deepest. I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine. Besides, we should never destroy one of these by ourselves, it’s too dangerous.”

With a nod he takes my hand and together we jump. It’s not as steep as I expected, more like a slide. It’s as dark as I expected, though, so I take my wand to cast a _Lumos_. Upon seeing my movements, my friend does the same. I don’t know yet how we’ll get back up, but we have time to figure that out. First we have to find this Basilisk and hope there’s still venom in its fangs that we can use.

Hand in hand we make our way through the cold tunnels. There seems to be no end or any indication that we’re in the right place. Ron snickers when we reach some fallen stones and an old and shed Basilisk Skin. The thing is gigantic. Shudders run over my spine at the thought of having to fight a snake that size. Suddenly I’m not so sorry for missing this adventure with my two best friends.

“Here is where Lockhart made a piece of the ceiling collapse while trying to Obliviate us with my broken wand. The fool.”

Ron’s words make me laugh and almost cry at the same time. It was a stupid move from our old Professor, but if it was up to me, I’d rather never hear the word ‘Obliviate’ again. I don’t even know if I’ll be able to bring my parents’ memories back, if I survive this war and find them. Lockhart is still in the mental ward of St. Mungo’s, so he did an amazing job removing his own memories.

“So you don’t know what we’ll find next, right?” I ask to force myself back to the present.

“No, but the Chamber is behind another door. I could still hear Harry murmuring something, so it can’t be that far.”

Just like he predicted, a door in a circle shape with seven snakes and an eight snake at the edge of the circle appears behind the next corridor. Ron tries to copy his words from upstairs to open this door as well.

When the snake at the edge starts moving, it seems to unlock all the others while passing by. With a click it opens, so I take the heavy door in both hands to open it fully. The first thing I see, are two rows of snakeheads inside water flanking a stone path. At the end of the rows a giant, clearly dead, beast lies in front of a statue, also surrounded by water.

Carefully we make our way over the slippery stones. The closer we come to our destination, the more I look everywhere but at the dead Basilisk. The sight makes me want to vomit, so Ron retrieves a few Basilisk fangs.

“Accio, cup”, I whisper not wanting to hear my voice echoing against the walls.

I levitate the golden cup we found in Bellatrix’ vault onto the ground. If it’s anything like the destroyed Horcruxes, I won’t touch it with my bare hands. Ginny got brainwashed, Dumbledore cursed and the three of us very angry from carrying the locket.

“No matter what happens, Hermione, you stab it. It will fight back, but you have to be faster”, Ron says seriously while giving me the weapon to destroy the cup.

“Why do I have to do it?” I whine.

“Because you can”, he encourages. “And because that would mean we all destroyed one, it’s only fair”, he adds shrugging.

With a sigh I take it, hold one in my hand and put the others in my bag. More chances of destroying the remaining Horcruxes if we all have one. The fang is hard, but I can feel the power still running through it, even though the snake was killed by Harry five years ago already. While I feel the destroying power of the venom in my hands, I also feel the anger and restlessness of the piece of _his _soul, when I kneel down.

I grip the fang more firmly and lift it above my head. My own thoughts are replaced by a male voice whispering. The voice fills my veins with coldness and I feel myself slowly paralysing. It scares me so much, that I use all my force to pierce the beautiful cup of Helga Hufflepuff.

_I know your secret, Hermione Granger. You will lose everything and everyone. _

It wasn’t just the voice and its message that scared me, it was the fact that it’s what I fear most at the moment. More so than dying today and never witnessing the new Wizarding World. The possibility that my friends won’t accept Malfoy or that he’ll have to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban, is so real that I’m afraid I’ll never be happy again.

Immediately after I destroyed the Horcrux, black smoke materialises. The water around the snakeheads and the statue of who must be Salazar Slytherin, starts to pull back. Oddly enough, it reminds me of a tsunami.

When the water raises, I realize it is like a tsunami. Quickly I take Ron’s hand and start running towards the door. We don’t make it, though. The water crashes down on us and soon we’re both drenched. Once the shock leaves, I look at him with open mouth and see he has the same expression on his face.

It causes us both to laugh. I want to hug him so desperately, that I open my arms without thinking. Ron does the same and leans closer. Because his head comes so close to mine, I’m afraid he’ll kiss me, so I place my head on his chest. His heartbeat brings me back to simpler times, when we could hold each other how we wanted and I didn’t have to think about what the reaction of my body would be.

Right now the pain reflects that of cutting my fingers with a knife during Potions. It would be okay, if my letters didn’t start burning. I felt it before. Next time I’ll look at them, they’ll probably have a different colour again.

“You did great”, the reason of my pain whispers in my ear.

“Thank you.” I won’t let the burning, ruin this moment. I need this hug as much as he does. “We should search for Harry.”

With great reluctance Ron lets go of me. He can’t really look me in the eye, though, and his hands go back to his hair. Maybe he wanted to stay in the embrace a little longer. Unfortunately we don’t have that luxury. We have a war to fight and win, and Harry won’t be able to destroy the Diadem without a Basilisk fang unless he suddenly finds the Sword again somewhere.

“Do you still have the Marauders Map?” Ron asks finally looking at me.

I take it out of my bag and whisper: “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.”

Together we look for the dot named Harry Potter. There are so many people running around, everyone’s constantly moving. I see Remus fighting alongside Kingsley on top of the Divination Tower. Fred, Angelina, George and Astrid are on the third floor. Dean, Seamus, Neville and Cho are on the bridge, facing a horde of enemies.

My eyes get pulled towards the Herbology greenhouses, while I was looking in the other direction. When I read the name, my heart skips a beat. The Basilisk could come back to live and I’d still be too relieved, shocked, happy and a dozen other things, to notice.

Draco Malfoy. I never thought that time would stand still and the world would stop turning, just by reading his name. While my breathing comes back to normal, I can only think one sentence. It echoes inside my head, until it fills everything and there is no room for anything else.

_Draco’s alive and here._

“Found him.”

I’m sure Ron didn’t shout, but it sounded like a cannon blow in my head. I even scream and jump away from him out of fear.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring you out of your concentration, but he’s moving up. We better leave now, if we want to catch up with him”, Ron apologizes sheepishly.

“It’s okay”, I say in a hurry while putting the Map away, not bothering about stopping the enchantments. “You’re right. We should move.”

We don’t waste any more time and start running back, wands in hand. By the time we reach the slide that leads to the girls’ lavatory, I’m out of breath. No matter how hard I try to hold it in, I start coughing again and need to sling an arm around my chest and brace myself against the wall by the force of it. This one’s as bad as right before I jumped on the back of a dragon to escape from Gringotts.

It hurts to see my best friend so useless too. He has no idea what to do, is even afraid to touch me, so I just point upwards. Hopefully he understands I’ll feel better once we’re out of here. I won’t, but it might calm him down a little.

When I can talk again, I whisper a few spells to see if we can transfigure the slide into stairs. It works but only for ten seconds and four steps at a time. With great effort and combined magic, we make it to the top without ending up at the bottom again.

Finally we’re out of that terrible place that should never have been made, only to enter a war that never should have started. I take the Map back out. This time we find Harry soon on the sixth floor. I put it back again and we make our way to the sixth floor as well.

On our way we meet a few supporters of He Who Must Not Be Named, we stun them or cast shields. We try not to stop moving. Inside the castle the students and Order members are in the majority, but there are other fights happening outside, where it’s the opposite. The corridors are completely empty or rather full, there’s no in-between. Spells, dark and normal, are flying around. We even come across a few dead fighters of the Darkside.

When we arrive at the sixth floor, we hide in an alcove to look for our friend again. This time, though, we don’t find him anywhere. I do see Draco on the floor beneath us. He doesn’t seem to be in trouble, so that’s a relief. It is until I realize, Harry still has Draco’s wand. He needs to have another one, no one would enter Hogwarts now without a wand. Right?

“The Room of Requirement.”

Again, Ron reminds me of why we’re actually looking at the Marauders Map. I understand Harry so much better now. Seeing Ginny’s name must have had a similar effect on him as Draco’s has on me. Why didn’t I think of this sooner?

When Ron sees my questioning look, to both his statement and my thoughts, he explains enthusiastically: “The Room isn’t on the Map, right? He must be there, it’s only one floor up.”

“That’s brilliant, Ron.”

We start moving again, one floor up. The corridors are almost empty, so we get there soon. How can Ron be the one who thinks of all these things suddenly? Normally that’s me. Malfoy’s not a good distraction, I can’t look for him again until this entire battle is over and we won.

The door to the Room is open. Without hesitating another second, we both go inside and split up to find the Chosen One faster. There’s no order in this room, it’s like all these objects are randomly placed. No straight path to follow, or objects sorted together by sort. Books are on top of chairs or in the middle of the curvy paths. Feathers and old or ripped clothes in closets and on tables. This is definitely the Room of Things You Want To Get Rid Of.

I find Harry balancing on top of a chair, reaching for something silver and blue. Upon closer inspection, it looks like a tiara, so it must be the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. I don’t want to startle him, because that may cause him to fall. But when Ron appears on the opposite side of me, he shouts his name, causing Harry to lose balance after all.

Immediately the ginger looks guilty and I raise my wand to brake Harry’s fall. He just looks at Ron, than at me with a broad smile, and climbs back up the chair to grab the Diadem. It feels so good to be together with the three of us again. Anything can happen when you let someone out of your sight at this moment.

The boys seem to share my feelings, because once Harry is safely with both feet on the ground, Ron pulls us in a group hug. To my surprise, this doesn’t hurt in any way. It gives me the same feelings of love I always got when pulling them close.

“Where were you?” Harry breaks the silence.

“You need something to destroy that with, Harry”, I point to the Diadem in his hands, “And we don’t have the Sword of Gryffindor anymore.”

“We got some Basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione already destroyed the cup down there”, Ron adds.

“That’s brilliant. Do you have one?”

While I’m looking for a fang, footsteps are heard behind us. We look up simultaneously and find Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle a few feet away, wands drawn. The two Slytherins who aren’t good at anything, except playing Malfoy’s bodyguards. They don’t pose a threat.

“Look who we’ve got here”, Crabbe says moving closer.

“You’ll die today, Potter, along with all your Mudblood friends”, Goyle adds.

Ron starts fuming, while a shiver runs through me. Harry puts the Diadem down to take his wand out as well. That word didn’t hurt me anymore after hearing people who aren’t worth my time, saying it for so many years. Now it’ll always remind me of being burned alive from the inside.

“Maybe we should just kill you all ourselves. The Dark Lord would be pleased. We learned a few very useful spells this year”, the first one says again. I’ve never heard them say that much in one conversation.

“The Dark Lord would not be pleased, if you did that, Crabbe”, a new voice startles us, making good shivers run down my spine. “He wants Potter for himself.”

Goyle looks at his fellow Slytherin with a nod and smug face, while their friend’s face turns angry. Malfoy takes his place in between the two stout boys, where we could always find him for the last six years.

“You lost all credibility, Malfoy. You weren’t even allowed to come back to Hogwarts after Easter Break”, Crabbe spats at him, losing us out of his sight for a moment. Unfortunately, Goyle’s eyes are still on us.

“I’m still higher in rank, than you.” The blond switches the wand he’s holding to his left so he can roll his left sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark. “At least I know that our Lord needs to kill, Scarhead. Do you honestly think he’d give that honour to anyone else?”

That shut Crabbe up, although, he’s still not happy. If Malfoy helps them now, I’ll kill him myself, fate be damned. How can he show that, use ‘The Dark Lord’ and ‘Our Lord’ when I’m standing right here? Does he hate me that much, that he’d rather have me dead than get to know me?

“Now, what I actually came here for”, Malfoy turns to us. “You have something of mine, Potter.” His eyes briefly dart to me, before settling on his wand in Harry’s hand. “I’d like it back.”

Does he actually mean his wand or me? Because that glance towards me, was on purpose. _Of course, he’s talking about his wand, Hermione, why would he mean you? Besides you’re not his. No, you are and he’s yours. But not like this, you’re not his possession. Stop thinking and pay attention, Hermione, focus._

“You already have one, Malfoy”, Harry says.

In the corner of my eye I see Ron getting more and more frustrated by the second, biting his lip to stay quiet. It was funny to see the three Slytherins quarrelling, but we have to get rid of them, so I start scanning our surroundings to find a way out.

“Borrowed”, Malfoy continues their conversation. “It’s my mother’s. Doesn’t really ... understand me like it should.”

“Hurry up, Draco”, Goyle whispers. “We should at least stun or bound them and take them to Him.”

Malfoy’s eyes go up, while we get ready to cast a shield charm. At least I do. Malfoy looks worse than when we saw him at the Manor, now that I take a good look at him. Somewhere I’m relieved to see him, even though he still seems to be on the wrong side, but he looks horrible. Thin, pale skin that stands out against his black robes, dark bags under his eyes, his hair is sticking out like Harry’s, he even trembles a little. I’m feeling and looking pretty good compared to him.

“That’s not such a bad idea, Goyle.”

You would miss it, if you blink once. In no time Malfoy twists his right wrist, stuns Goyle and twists another 180 degrees, without taking his eyes off of us. Both boys fall to the ground with a loud thud. While my boys’ mouths and eyes go wide.

_He is on my side, _I think. Automatically a smile shows on my face. Malfoy sees it and winks back. Luckily Harry and Ron are too shocked to notice. I elbow Harry, who lets out a small yelp and in turn, elbows Ron.

“Are you done here or is there still something you have to do?” His voice is urgent and insistent, trying to make clear he didn’t stun his ‘friends’ by accident.

“We’re almost done”, I say while Accio’ing a fang and giving it to my black-haired friend. Malfoy can’t hide the look of surprise for exactly two seconds, but I saw it nonetheless.

“I’m not doing that when he’s looking, Hermione.”

“Oh, come on, Harry, we don’t have time for this.” I give him a stern look, then I turn to Malfoy with my most innocent look. “Could you please turn around? Thank you.”

Malfoy only rolls his eyes. “I helped you out. Whatever it is you have to do, just do it so we can get out of here.”

When I look back at my friends, I notice that neither of them plans on moving as long as their arch nemesis is looking. So I walk forwards, wand aimed at him to not make the others suspicious.

“Hermione, don’t. Come back”, Ron almost demands.

“He’ll behave, won’t you, Malfoy?” He really doesn’t appreciates my words. I place one hand on his shoulder, on his robes not his skin, but still I feel a pleased hum run through my body. “Please turn around?”

This time he does. He holds both hands down, in sight of Harry and Ron. I take place behind him, a little to the left, so I can bring my face over his shoulder. I don’t know what they’re doing behind us, but I risk moving my hand from his shoulder to his bare neck. We both let out a shaky breath with closed eyes when that soothing burn starts spreading through our bodies again. That magic, that’s probably ours, crawls over my skin, under my clothes and settles in my heart.

“Thank you”, I whisper not wanting to disturb the boys. I can’t speak louder either, the feeling is too much to get more than a whisper out.

“Well, I had to save a certain damsel in distress”, he whispers back winking.

By now we're finally looking in each other's eyes. While I found them dull at his home, they are sparkling like stars against the dark sky now. A single touch did that to him, and I love it.

“I’m not a damsel in distress.”

I don't want him to think I need him, so I put my wand against his throat to make my point clear. I can hold my own in a fight, thank you very much.

The magic is still making its way over my body, when he places one hand over my cheek, causing a new wave to start from there. Again, this time I have to close my eyes to get used to the feeling. The letters are changing again, hopefully back to black.

Before I can ask if he feels it too, Harry calls for us. I didn’t notice anything that indicated the Horcrux is gone, too caught up in my own world. Malfoy and I both turn around to see two wands pointed at us.

“Come on, Hermione, let’s get out of here. You, Malfoy will wait until we’re gone. We don’t care what you do with them”, Ron finally says something.

Neither of them was very mean towards Malfoy, or the other way around. Maybe I don't have to fear losing my friends because of fate's judgment.

The whole time we’re looking for the exit, we keep our eyes on the blond wizard. I mouth another ‘thank you’ when we disappear behind a corner of broken tables. Harry and Ron turn around and start running towards the door, I have to do my very best to not run back to my fate.

The moment we’re out the door, Harry sinks down against the wall gripping his forehead. When we went inside there were maybe two lost people walking on the seventh floor, now I see George, Fred and even Percy fighting next to each other with their fated ones covering their backs. At least, I assume the witch behind Percy is his fate.

“What do you see, Harry?” Ron asks.

“He’s at the Shrieking Shack. I think it’s the snake. The last Horcrux”, Harry grunts.

The snake? That means my assumption is true. Which most likely means, the one about my best friend is as well. If the snake can communicate with Voldemort and Harry …

I can’t take this right now. I was so happy to feel something again while touching Draco, I can’t think about losing Harry now. This can’t be happening. His life is not supposed to end like that.

I have to look and focus on something else for a few seconds. In front of us Astrid frees Angelina from the robes trapping her. She ends up next to the other witch behind Fred. The wizard who caught the Gryffindor Chaser, now attacks Astrid. That means George is standing alone, so Angelina backs him up. Like with the Map my eyes dart to the door of the Room when Draco, it feels wrong to keep saying Malfoy, comes back out with a floating, still stunned, Crabbe and Goyle.

Suddenly we’re all blown backwards after a deafening bang. I end up against the wall next to Harry and my head starts throbbing. A wall or a piece of the ceiling collapsed and smoke fills the entire corridor, making it impossible to see something. Then a piercing scream is let out and I know it can’t mean anything good.


	7. Seeing Thestrals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death in this chapter.

The screaming doesn’t stop, instead a male voice joins the witch. While she sounds panicked and devasted, he’s asking questions barely audible, too shocked to really say anything. I think I know who they are. At least I’m sure of the witch, but remembering the positions they had, the second one isn’t hard to identify.

When I finally open my eyes, the smoke has cleared enough to see figures and colours. Harry and Ron are still next to me, slowly standing up. Six Death Eaters against the walls of the corridor, only four moving. Percy and his companion are cautiously approaching the two figures in the middle of the hallway. And Angelina and the one-eared George kneel in front of their fallen fates.

The boys must be witnessing the same, because suddenly Ron is up and running, tears already running down his face. Harry helps me up and then goes after his friend. I can’t move. I lean against the wall for support and take in the scene before me, only subconsciously noticing that Draco moved to stand next to me.

Angelina has her head on Fred’s chest, from here it looks like she’s looking for a heartbeat. George doesn’t know what to do, he has one hand on Astrid’s cheek and the other on his brother’s. The both of them look asleep, no blood or wounds visible. Outside wounds are not the most deadly, though, it’s what you can’t see, the blood running in places it’s not supposed to be, that’s fatal.

Percy is the first to take his wand out and cast a heartbeat-spell. Both times it comes back negative, causing all of them to fall to their knees as well. It’s in that moment, that one of the moving Death Eaters picks up his wand. Not one of the Weasleys, their fates or Harry sees it happening. By the time I realize that I don’t have my wand in hand, his is already aiming at the grieving group.

So I do all I can to help them, to prevent more people I love dying: “Watch out!”

Six pairs of eyes start looking around. George is the first to find the Death Eater and starts shaking. Then he takes his former Quidditch teammate’s hand. I don’t know what’s happening or how to describe it. But the moment both their eyes land on the threat, the wizard stiffens. The hands not holding each other, still touch their fate. Golden, glowing strands seem to come out of Astrid and Fred, circling around the arms of George and Angelina all the way to their chest at a rapid speed. Throwing their heads back and with a shout full of pain so loud the whole castle must hear, they release wave after wave of golden and bronze magic from over their entire bodies, filling what must be the entire seventh floor.

When the waves reach me, they seek their way into my body. I breath it in and my pores absorb it. Power. That’s what I feel now. So strong I automatically take a deep breath with closed eyes to take more in, my chest expanding and arms behind me, hands open wide.

The magic is coursing through my veins, connecting with my own and settling at my core. I could turn Hogwarts into nothing more than a ruin without wand or speaking the words out loud. They gave me a gift: the gift of true love’s magic. Nothing is stronger or more powerful than that.

I open my eyes again to see that every member of the group in front of me is glowing. An aura of red and black is protecting them. The same lights are covering my body. When I focus on the red, I feel anger taking over, but also love. They’re fighting inside me, making me want to revenge the dead and end everything now, while at the same time not wanting to let anyone out of my sight.

The black leaves me hollow, tears forming in my eyes immediately. I feel their grief, their sadness. A piece of my heart broken and empty, but still sending jolts of pain through me. Not physical pain, but mental. My brain can’t concentrate on anything other than that half of my heart. The half that belonged to someone else. It feels impossible to ever move on from this.

“Gran-ger.”

A voice behind me struggles to get my attention. Draco sits on one knee with both hands flat on the ground, eyes closed in concentration and pain. There’s a fresh wound on his left cheek and he’s covered in scratches and dust.

I take the three small steps needed to reach him and kneel taking his face in both my hands, so I can inspect his wound. The same feelings as earlier make an appearance, but I can’t think about that now. Together with the new magic inside me, it’s too much. Our touch still has the same effect on him, because he shakes a few times before opening his eyes.

“What happened? Are you okay?” I don’t dare to let more than a whisper out my mouth.

“Their magic. Too much. Look around. Not meant. For me.”

He breaths hard every two words. Though, I do as he says, my hands move over his face and neck in hopes I can help him recover. Looking around the corridor, I see my friends in a circle around Fred and Astrid, sobbing. I’m sure that’s not what he means, so I force myself to look at the man who dared to curse them, only to find him dead. All the Death Eaters are covered in blood, as pale as a corps even though it can’t have happened more than a minute ago. Even Crabbe and Goyle don’t have any live left in them.

“How is this possible?” My mind is going in overdrive. Draco actually has the Dark Mark, while they don’t. “Why are you different?”

“It depends on what they wanted to achieve with it. What they were thinking about. I don’t mean them any harm, maybe that’s what’s different.”

I hear his words, clearer and faster than last time he spoke, but am unable to comprehend them. Adrenaline and three types of magic are running through my veins, my brain isn’t working at full capacity. I don’t even hear Draco talking or see him moving. It's only when I feel him taking one of my hands that I look down to see my wand resting in my palm.

Draco takes my other hand too and slips something in it. I don’t look to see what it is, his grey eyes demand my attention for now. Determination, anger and pain clearly visible in them.

“Make Potter end this, before more casualties fall. Before more people lose their fate.”

I can’t stop the sudden rush of happiness, can’t stop myself from kissing his forehead before standing up. When I turn to get Harry and Ron, that happiness disappears as soon as it came. Slowly I make my way over to them, passing the dead. The closer I get, the more tears leave my eyes. It’s impossible not to cry when I see George and Angelina weeping, holding on to their fates, although, they are already in the afterlife.

I reach Harry first and place a hand on his shoulder. He turns around, face wet from the tears.

“We need to go, Harry”, I say softly, “We need to end this.”

He nods, whips his face clean. When he stands up, his green eyes are filled with anger again. The aura of red and black is gone, but I know he still feels it. So, do I. So, do we all. Now that I think about it, the magic makes its present known again by pulsing inside me.

Ron looks up at us, already. It’s obvious he doesn’t want to go, doesn’t want to leave his family. After one last look at his brothers, he makes a decision. He stands up, kisses and hugs everyone, even Fred and Astrid. The remaining four ask questions with eyes full of tears.

“They’ll pay for this”, the youngest brother announces. “But before this can end, we need to do one more thing. We’ll see you after.”

The three of us say goodbye to them and turn around to leave for the Shrieking Shack. By the time we pass the Room of Requirement, Draco’s nowhere to be seen. I take the lead, not because I really want to or feel the boys aren’t ready yet, but because that means I can finally find out what my fate slipped into my hand.

It’s a single piece of parchment folded in half. There’s nothing on the outside, so I gather all my courage to open it. Before I do, I take another good look around to make sure it’s safe to move. Bodies clothed in black lay motionless on the floor, covered in the same wounds as the ones in our corridor. They might have literally covered the whole seventh floor with their outburst.

It’s safe, so we start running, careful not to trip over debris. I open the parchment and find only two words written on it. Separately they don’t mean much, but together, coming from him, they mean the world.

_Be safe._

To make sure I don’t fall or stop and that we’re still going in the right direction, I look up again, but my eyes are unseeing. The fact that he thought about writing these two words down, not even sure he’d be able to deliver them, means so much to me. He knows I have to do something dangerous, that I’ll run straight into the line of fire if I have to. And he wants me to be safe. To be careful. To come back to him.

These two words fill me with so much love, even though I’ve barely spoken to their owner. The feeling connects with the love brought to me by golden and bronze magic, it pushes the anger out, but the grief stays. If the aura would come back now, red would be more present than black.

By the time we reach the back doors of the castle, I realize we’ve been incredibly quiet. Neither of us said anything on the way down. I’m not even sure how we made it outside, so caught up in my own thoughts. But now we need to focus again.

When I look behind me, one second tells me all about their reasons of silence, and they’re far from the same as mine. Harry still looks determined and angry, his green eyes shooting Avada towards the Whomping Willow, if they could. Ron holds his wand so tight, his knuckles turn white, lips in a sneer and eyes jumping between every person fighting in front of us.

One is focused on ending this, killing Voldemort. The other is focused on justice for his family, ready to decrease the number of Death Eaters. Both their sclerae red from crying their hearts out on the seventh floor.

“Are you ready to go?” I ask both of them. I won’t let them go without repeating our goal.

“Yeah, he’s still there”, Harry answers first, voice low.

“I’ll kill him with my bare hands, if I have to”, Ron follows angry.

To my surprise Harry turns around to say something first. Like he lost his leadership along with Fred and Astrid, but found it back. “We kill the snake, Ron. The snake. If we can, we apparate out, the moment it’s done. The more people around to help kill Him the better.”

“The more people around to protect Him”, our ginger friend pushes Harry back.

“Malfoy’s right, he won’t let anyone else duel me. The Order and students can fight his puppets, and they’ll win.”

“We’re losing time. Ron, if you don’t think you can control yourself, than stay here and help the students fight.”

He looks around after my words, debating with himself. Our side is in the minority, that doesn’t mean anyone’s giving up. Students of all houses unite, helping each other. Among the casualties are a lot more black cloaks than Hogwarts uniforms, so as far as I’m concerned, age doesn’t matter in battle. 

“Of course, I’m going with you”, Ron says suddenly. “I told you, I’d never leave again. Let’s hurry.”

We start running towards the Whomping Willow, throwing spells whenever we can to help the others. I throw a shield between Dean and Seamus and the Death Eater fighting them. It gives them the chance to bury him with only his head above the ground.

Immediately they take each other’s hand and take a deep breath. When was the last time they saw each other before today? Dean was on the run and Seamus at school. I’m glad they found each other again. Dean looks healthier already as well, less pale and shaky.

On my other side someone’s yelling for someone to stop. When I turn my head still running forward, Justin Finch-Fletchley is firing not so innocent hexes at Fenrir Greyback who has his claws on Lavender Brown. The Hufflepuff boy manages to get the werewolf off his fate a few seconds later, but I’m not sure if he’ll be on time to safe her.

I don’t know what the boys are doing behind me, but I hear them mentioning spell after spell. It’s when I’m getting ready to make the sweeping tree stop moving, the fall of another tree is heard. It’s so loud that something gigantic must have uprooted it.

A half-giant is gigantic enough. Seven wizards in dark clothes are dragging a resisting Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest with the help of what must be very strong robes. Harry sees it too because I feel more than see him taking a step towards the gentle man.

“Stop! Hagrid can take care of himself”, I start while gripping his hand, “We have a job to do.”

Harry simply nods, eyes focusing on the tunnel towards our destination again. Ron already has a long branch in hand, probably took it when I was stopping Harry, and pokes the tree’s roots. He stills only briefly, just long enough for the three of us to enter it’s tunnel. Harry goes first and Ron last.

I must say, when we were in our third year going after a big, black dog - who turned out to be Sirius Black - and Ron’s rat - who actually was Peter Pettigrew – it went a lot faster. We’re grown so much that we can only slowly crawl on hands and knees, occasionally on our stomachs, in the dark, narrow tunnel. We’re smart enough to use a Lumos like in the corridors leading to the Chamber of Secrets, but it doesn’t help much.

When we finally reach the end after what feels like an hour, Harry immediately turns his light off and mouths for us to be quiet. Eventually Ron’s wand is the only one still providing us with light, because I’m too afraid mine will still reach the Shack. The boy behind me can’t hold still, though, he keeps moving his body that’s too tall for this place. As a result I only hear murmurs instead of words and am unable to recognize the voices.

Harry does, luckily, it helps that he can see through the planks that separate us from them. “Snape is with him and Nagini.”

Snape? I really can’t figure that wizard out. He’s part of the Order and Dumbledore trusted him, while at the same time he’s one of His most loyal Death Eaters. He left the castle pretty soon today. Was that because he didn’t want to stop Harry or because he had to report back to his Master?

“I really don’t have another choice, Severus”, I hear Voldemort say in his snakelike voice. “This wand won’t truly obey me as long as his current master is still alive.”

In front of me, Harry stiffens. He can’t actually be talking about murdering professor Snape, right? He’s supposed to be his perfect follower, how can someone do that? But You-Know-Who has professor Dumbledore’s wand and Snape killed him, so he has to be talking about this. Neither of us hold our former Potions professor in high regard. We never liked him and he never liked us, but that doesn’t mean this is what I’d wish his end to be like.

Still hoping I’m actually wrong, I take one of Harry’s legs, sort of supporting each other. “Master, you truly don’t have to do this.” Even now, Snape doesn’t let any emotion in his voice.

“I’m afraid I do have to, Severus. You’ve been a loyal follower, you should be honoured to die so I can defeat Harry Potter.”

The tension in the tunnel is steadily rising. I don’t see what’s happening, but Harry hasn’t stopped looking through the cracks since we arrived. It’s his expression together with the noises from above that I know it’s happening. A body’s being slammed against something and that something is cracking.

The moment it stops, we hear Voldemort disapparating. Right away, Harry pushes the hidden door open and crawls into the Shrieking Shack. Ron pushes my legs further, so I follow our friend inside. It’s hard to get through the hole and I focus on getting my body out before taking in the scene that awaits me.

Severus Snape is laying almost motionless against the far wall of this small and dusty room. He looks the same as ever: black wizarding robes, black hair, pointy nose and severe face. The only difference is that blood is gushing out of his throat, while he’s trying to stop it with his hands. For the tenth time today I'm too shocked to move.

When Harry reaches him, Snape moves one of his hands to his student's arm. Soon Harry replaces it with one of his own, but there was enough time in between to see small wounds a few inches apart and always the same shape. This wasn't done with a quick spell. This is Nagini’s work.

Finally I step closer to see if there's anything I can do to help, even though I know we won't be able to save him. Tears start streaming down his face, making me so angry again. Voldemort believed Snape to be one of his most loyal Death Eaters, but didn't have the decency to make his death quick. Instead he makes his snake do the dirty work and make our professor suffer.

“Take them", Snape says suddenly with great difficulty. We don't immediately know what he means, so he clarifies: “The tears, take them. Use them in the pensive.”

“Hermione, a vial,” Harry reacts first.

I grabble around in my enchanted bag and find an empty vial pretty soon. If Harry wants to catch enough of Snape's memories, he’ll have to trap the tears inside the vial before they leave his cheeks. I’ve seen Harry concentrate more than ever before these last twenty-four hours and now it's back again. With one hand still on Snape's throat he catches the falling tears.

I'd want to help but somehow this feels like a moment between them, like I'm intruding. So I move back to Ron who has tears in his eyes as well. I put my arms around his waist and my head on his shoulder for support. I knew people would die in this war, but seeing it actually happening has a greater effect on me than anticipated. I wasn’t in the same room when Sirius died and upstairs I had my eyes closed. I’d like to do that again now, but can’t.

Every time something breaks inside me, makes it harder to go on. These people: Fred, Astrid, professor Snape, maybe Lavender and Hagrid, are all dead because we weren't smart and fast enough to solve the Horcrux problem. I can't comprehend we'll never see them again. Snape won't ever take Housepoints from me for being a know-it-all. Fred will never make another joke. Astrid’s heavenly laugh will never be heard again.

“You have your mother’s eyes, Harry", are Severus Snape's last words before the light leaves his eyes.

By now I'm sobbing. I don't want to see anyone dying anymore. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to live in a world where I'm not welcome anymore. Most of all, I don't want to be away from Draco Malfoy anymore. Instinctively I know he's the only one who can calm me down and give my sense of justice back.

While Ron and I hold each other in silence and Harry leans over a dead body in a protective way, the ground starts shaking. Every bone in my body feels the trembling that brings a dark intention with it. I pull Ron closer to Harry, hugging them both afraid the Shrieking Shack will collapse any second.

“Stop fighting", You-Know-Who's voice echoes through the air. “I know everyone can hear me. I'll be so generous as to stop this fight for exactly one hour. In this hour you can collect your fallen and heal your wounded.”

There's a pause that can't mean anything good before he continues: “Harry Potter, you have one hour to come to me in the Forbidden Forest. If you don't, I won't stop anyone from killing all your friends very slowly. Their lives are in your hands. One hour.”

The ground stops shaking the moment his voice is gone. I feel Ron getting angry next to me. Though I'm glad we get an hour to take care of our wounded, He played dirty by pushing Harry's last buttons. We all know Harry will go, sacrificing himself for us.

I try to say something, but Ron beats me to it: “Let's go back inside, maybe we can help heal some of them.”

He practically drags our friend to the tunnel leading back to Hogwarts. He holds onto Harry's arm so hard, his fingers will end up in his friend's flesh. The raven haired boy starts struggling, though, he keeps turning back around towards the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

“Come on, Harry, there's nothing we can do for him.”

“Let me go, Ron.”

“I won't let you go to that psychopath”, Ron says with tears falling down again, pain clearly visible on his face.

“Why don't we just apparate near the Great Hall?” I ask to make them stop. “I'm sure everyone will be gathering there. We can take professor Snape with us and we won't have to go back through that tunnel.”

This seems to calm them both a little. Ron can keep an eye on Harry and Snape won't stay in this small room. I hold on to a piece of Snape's cloak and hold my other hand out for one of the boys. Eventually Harry takes a stand in between his two friends. I like the idea as much as Ron, but when Harry looks at me right before I apparate us out, I let him know without words it's okay to go to Him.

As predicted, it's a coming and going of people, when we land next to the staircase closest to the Great Hall. Students and Order members helping the injured inside or levitating the dead. I do the same to our professor when we start making our way to the others. In the corner of my eyes, I see Harry looking at the vial in his hands. I'm curious as well, but we'll have to face the Weasleys first. They'll be mourning and worried about us: the youngest son and two surrogate children.

“Wait a few more minutes until Ron isn't looking”, I whisper, he nods.

When we finally enter, I immediately spot the family of gingers in a circle around the unmoving Fred and Astrid. Madam Pomfrey is shouting orders on our right and the Patil twins are comforting a crying Justin on our left. Maybe Lavender didn't make it after all. Just like George and Angelina he'll have to find someone who lost their fate too or spend the rest of his life alone, dating a Muggle is always an option too of course.

I place professor Snape next to the door in front of a tired looking professor Slughorn. The Slytherin seems shocked and more hurt by seeing one of his old students turned colleague dead. Afterwards I follow the boys without paying attention, my mind can only think of the essentials now: breathing and pumping blood through my veins.

Ginny is the first to see me and sends me a trembling smile, so I take her in my arms. After at least two minutes she lets go to go back to her mother's arms. Molly Weasley gives me a light pad on my shoulder. I know she's relieved I'm alright, but her real family is more important right now.

I can't stand to look at the dead look in the eyes of George and Angelina. The tears are replaced by emptiness, which is a lot worse. Every living member of the Weasley family has tears streaming down their face, standing close together. Ron isn't paying any attention towards his two best friends anymore, seeing his brother again like this consumes his every thought.

When I look around for Harry, I don't find him anywhere. He must have noticed Ron's distraction as well and followed my advice to disappear. I just hoped he would have waited for me. Not wanting to intrude any longer and not wanting to see more classmates without beating hearts, I decide to wait for Harry on the staircase in the corridor.

Although I don't see any classmates that I will never have a conversation with again, who I do see is even worse. Pink hair catches my attention first. Both Remus and Tonks are laying hand in hand with closed eyes and pale faces among the dead. Poor Andromeda Tonks and little Teddy Lupin, he'll never know his parents.

Suddenly I need to run, I need to get out of here. I pass Neville, Hannah Abbott, Luna, Dean and Seamus who are looking for students they can still help. I don't stop until I'm outside looking over the trees into the night sky. A large bird flies high in circles, so I focus on that. Until it turns and I notice it's not a bird, but a winged, black horse. Finally I know what a Thestral looks like and I wish I never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running behind on my writing schedule, so I won't be posting on Friday. Next chapter will be up on Tuesday, I hope you'll understand. It will be filled with Dramione moments, so don't worry ;-).


	8. The Beginning And The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. I used some quotes from the oroginal books, because I like them so much. All credits for them go to J.K.Rowling.
> 
> Once again, thanks for all the love and support!

I stay outside for a while, looking at the stars, wondering what time it is and how long I’m already awake. I woke early this morning. The only rest I had, was on the back of a dragon. The adrenaline and sickness in Gringotts and here at school are taking their toll on me.

The night is dark, no clouds to hide the shining dots who's lights come from miles away. Maybe some of these stars are already death and we just don't know it yet. How many lights fighting against the dark in this war already lost their lives?

Luna, the girl as light and mysterious as her namesake, stands beside me in silence for a while. We became a lot closer during our time at Shell Cottage, I'm glad she's here to give me some familiarity.

“Are you still sick or have you seen Draco today? I saw him on the fourth floor somewhere, I believe", Luna says quietly.

“I saw him. I'm feeling better, thank you.”

I turn around to look at her and take her hand to give it a squeeze. This is what's so good about the Ravenclaw, she doesn't ask the same questions everyone else would. The logical question would be ‘Are you alright?’ or ‘Are you hurt?’. I don't want to talk about what I've seen or which emotions are coursing through me. It's funny how for the first time Draco Malfoy feels like the safest subject.

“Do you want to help clear away some rubble? It's mindless work, a good distraction.”

“I could use a good distraction, thank you", I answer with a small smile, it's all I can manage right now.

We start to work clearing the grounds. If we find someone who didn't make it, we call for one of the boys and they bring them inside. If we find someone injured, we help them to the best of our capability, before bringing them to one of the professors. It's quiet and I don't have to think about my friends grieving and healing, or Harry getting ready to sacrifice himself.

Suddenly Luna pokes me while looking at a certain spot behind me. I look over my shoulder to find Draco lurking in the shadows of the castle. His body is being hidden by his black clothes, but his pale skin and platinum blond hair betray him. I give him a small smile and in return get a hand motioning to follow.

After I nod, I hug my blond friend. Immediately she whispers in my ear: “Enjoy it.”

“Thank you for being so supportive and understanding, Luna.”

“I should thank you for confiding in me, not many people think I'm worth it. It’s nice.”

I hold her a little tighter before letting go. Luna’s a little eccentric, but anyone who can call her their friend, should feel honoured. With a deep breath I take my first step towards my fate. It hurts when he turns his back at me, though I know he's only leading the way to wherever he wants to talk. Happiness takes the upper hand soon enough. My fate made it, he's still alive. He asked me to be safe, and I'm filled with gratitude that he is too.

When I enter the castle again, I spot Draco underneath the stairs. My eyes tell him instantly that's not a place I want to reunite with him. Slowly one of his fingers goes to his lips, telling me to stay silent. A finger of his other hand points to the underside of the stairs, and I don't understand it at all.

Not until Harry walks down and my question gets answered. My feet start running on their own, only stopping when I collide hard with my best friend. We hold each other like never before, both knowing it will be the last time. I can feel his heartbeat slowing down a little, but still faster than it would be in any other embrace on any other day.

Harry is the first to let go and I desperately try to hold him in my arms for a bit longer. His emerald green eyes are warm and wet, they’re friendly and already filled with tears that won’t fall down for now. I wonder what he’s seen in Snape’s memories. Would something have told him he’s one of the Horcurxes?

“I have to go”, he starts holding my eyes captive. “I think you know why and I think you’ve known for a while too.”

“I do”, I nod crying, not even trying to hold the tears back. “I was hoping I was wrong.”

While he brings a hand to my face to wipe away the tears, his gaze goes towards the Great Hall. I don’t need to look twice to know who he’s looking at. The Weasleys are still standing together, comforting one another. Ron isn’t looking and I don’t feel like getting him to say goodbye. He wouldn’t let Harry go anyway and we can’t win, if he doesn’t.

“Tell the Weasleys I love them.”

“Especially Ginny?” I have to know if she really is his fate, so I can tell her someday. He can’t literally say the words, but hopefully he can let me know like this.

“Yes.” The first tear escapes the prison that was his eye. “I love her the most, but they all gave me the family I never thought I could have.”

For a brief moment I think the girl in question is looking at us, knowing exactly what’s going to happen. It doesn’t last longer than a second, though. Shortly after, Harry turns back around towards me and I can’t help but hug him again. When I let go now, it will be forever and I’m not ready for that yet.

“I love you, Harry. You’re the best friend I could’ve asked for.” The words barely leave my mouth, but still understandable.

“I love you too, Hermione. Kill the snake and you can live. Live to live and love your life for me, will you?”

I nod while he pushes away from me again. He’s made peace with it, it’s clear in his eyes. Time for me to be strong and respect his wishes. If we all want to live in peace again, it has to be in a world without him. He brought me in danger year after year with his reckless behaviour, but he was my first real friend together with Ron and I’ll never forget that.

When he moves, I don’t. When he doesn’t look back at me, I look at him. I keep my eyes and mind on him, while I see him talking to Neville and waving to Luna and Hannah. See him disappear in the darkness of the night on his way to willingly be murdered.

I’m shaking so hard, I wrap my arms around myself and sink to the floor on my knees. The sadness is so consuming that I barely register someone putting his arms around me and picking me up. My arms automatically move from my chest to his neck where I’m greeted by familiar, pulsing magic. The reminder that Draco witnessed it all, makes me feel even worse.

At first he tries to set me beside him on the stairs, but he gives up once it’s clear that I’m not ready to let him go yet. It’s weird to sit on his lap for the first time, but I need the comfort only he can give me now. After a while he even pulls me closer, tightening his arms around me, causing the tingling over my heart to come back.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he whispers.

I shake my head as much as I can, which is actually rubbing my cheek and nose over his shoulder and chest. It feels so impossibly good, definitely a combination of Harry’s muscles and Ron’s broadness. If I close my eyes, I can forget about where we are and what’s happening. When I do that, it’s easy to pretend, we’re in a house snuggling on the couch after a long day of work.

“Can we talk about something else?” The vision is slightly concerning, triggering alarms in my head. We’re not ready for that to become reality anytime soon, but that doesn’t mean I don’t secretly, genuinely want to.

“Like what?” he answers my question with a question.

“Like the note you gave me for example.”

He stiffens for a second before relaxing again and moving his hand up and down my arm. “Well, I knew you wouldn’t hide and wait for everyone else to finish this war, so I had to do something.”

I try to lift my head to look into his eyes, but he places a hand in my hair to prevent it. This conversation will be easier without looking at each other, but I still want to see his emotions. He’s a master in putting on a mask, I was only hoping that for the first time he’d take it off and let me in.

It’s important to be honest with each other if you want your connection to become stronger. Draco was brought up with stories about _the letters of fate_, he knows, so hopefully this means he wants it. That he needs me to look away, to be honest with me.

“You could’ve just said it, or done nothing at all.”

“You had to know I wanted you safe. Still do. I’m not willing to lose you now that I’ve finally found you, Granger.”

This surprises me. “I thought you’d hate me for it, actually.”

“I grew up seeing my parents happy with each other. People might think that they’re cold and didn’t show me a lot of love, but they weren’t. No, Lucius Malfoy isn’t the perfect father, but he’s bloody close to being the perfect husband. I always wanted what my parents have.”

“We never liked each other. What makes you think we can have that?”

“Because my mother found my father an arrogant, stuck up, vain, egocentric wizard until he started changing around his seventeenth birthday.”

“Like father, like son”, I cough rolling my eyes.

“Move.” Draco let’s go of me, using a demanding but playful tone. “If you’re going to insult me, you can sit on the hard step instead of my soft body.”

Pretty sure he’s not being completely serious, I snuggle closer to him. He’s definitely a lot more comfortable than the stairs. When he moves back over my arm with his hand, I know I understood him right. It will take some time, but maybe we really can make this work.

“So what did you think after we escaped from your house?”

First he snickers, then talks: “Don’t laugh, but I actually fainted not long after. Woke up in my bed, with my mother beside me.”

Sounds familiar. “I won’t laugh. The same happened to me. Only I woke up with Luna Lovegood next to my bed.”

“Do Potter and Weasley know? Because it didn’t look like they were going to kill me earlier.”

“They don’t. Luna’s the only one and only because she saw the letters when she changed me into some more comfortable clothes. I didn’t think it was the best time to tell the boys.”

If I would’ve told them at Shell Cottage, I’m sure they would’ve said and done things I would hate them for, when Draco joined us in the Room of Requirement. Even before today they would’ve hated me, desperately trying to keep me away from him now. If they saw us sitting here like this, they would throw hexes first, then ask questions. They’d do that regardless of whether or not they know he’s my fate.

Suddenly it hits me so hard that I never told Harry I found my fate. He’ll never know, I’ll live and love my life for him with the boy he hates the most. Ron will probably never talk to me again and then I’ll lose both of my best friends over something I have no control over.

Somehow Draco must notice my mood changing , because he starts to make southing noises, rocking me back and forth. This is as far away from the life I pictured having with him as possible. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy has a soft and caring side?

“They won’t leave you”, the Slytherin says, addressing what I’m thinking about, “Yes, they’ll hate me even more, but they could never live without you.”

I don’t want to talk about it. Ron will definitely hate me at least for a while and even though he heard it all, he talks like he believes Harry will miraculously survive another killing curse. So instead of going on about it, I ask if his parents know about his letters.

“Mother does. I didn’t dare look myself, so like a coward, I ask my mother to do it for me. She suspected already when she saw me grip my chest and pass out afterwards. We never told anyone else. I don’t know if father noticed as well and he didn’t mention it or that he wasn’t paying attention. He wouldn’t be able to take it, right now, anyway.”

I think back to the moment I had enough courage gathered to look at my line. It’s understandable why he asked Mrs. Malfoy to look first. It was already scary and life changing for me and my family status wouldn’t depend on it. Fate forced the Malfoys to accept a Muggleborn witch into their family, ending the Pure-blood line. Draco will forever be the wizard who turned the Sacred Twenty-Eight into the Sacred Twenty-Seven.

“Does she hate me?” One of them must, right?

“Why do you keep asking if we hate you? It's not like you chose me and I didn't choose you. We have no control over it, but it's sacred. You do everything you can to make your fate happy, because your happiness depends on theirs.” Draco pronounces every word carefully and clearly, so I'd understand.

“Okay, maybe you don't hate me and I don't hate you, but you must've felt awful at first. Like this would ruin your whole life.”

“Is that how you felt? I wasn't always nice ...”

“Why can't you just answer my questions?” I interrupt him, feeling annoyed.

With a deep sigh, he speaks again: “It took a long conversation with my mother, but I understood pretty soon why the letters _H.J.G. _were suddenly written on my chest. I never wanted any of these Pure-blood girls who only think about their appearance, anyway.”

After he snickers, he continues: “Frankly enough, I spent more time talking to you than any of them. Expect maybe Pansy.”

I don't say anything to that, too surprised. What were my first thoughts when I saw _D.L.M._? While he tried to understand why it was me, I went into denial. Not thinking about it, except from when I saw them in the mirror, seemed better than understanding it. I had other, more pressing matters on my mind. Until Luna informed me that ‘the process has started’ about a week ago.

So why shouldn’t it surprise me that my fate is Draco Malfoy? Now that I’m safe in his arms, will probably be the best moment to find an answer. For starters, Draco’s intelligent, always right behind me and in Potions even ahead of me in class. He’s ambitious, wants to do and be the best, has to if he’s destined to take over his father’s business.

He also used to be a complete asshole, won’t deny it and it seemed like he was even going to admit it, before I stopped him. But since he got his Dark Mark, he wasn’t so mean anymore. The insults didn’t reach his eyes. When we were at Malfoy Manor and he didn’t confirm it was Harry Potter in front of him, he knew what he was doing.

Draco grew up in these last two years and became a mature man instead of a boy. Merlin knows I need a man in my life. Sure he’ll joke around and we’ll keep arguing, but we wouldn’t be us, if that didn’t happen anymore.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your thinking”, he startles me, “but since it doesn’t look like you’re going to tell me what you thought after seeing your changed line, mind telling me what the J. stands for?”

This time he does let me look up at him, before I answer: “Jean. My full name is Hermione Jean Granger.”

He nods with pursed lips: “Good to know.”

“I tried not to think about you as much as possible, don’t think I was ready to accept it myself. Every morning I’d wake up after dreaming about you and I’d start crying when I realised you were still at Malfoy Manor.”

“I dreamed about you every night too. Always the same, never nice.” His hand moves to my damaged left arm when he speaks. He relived my torture at night.

Subconsciously, I move one hand over his chest to rest on my initials. When I hear his sudden intake of breath, I realise it’s a very sensitive spot. When your fate touches their own initials on your body, it’s meant for more than getting to know each other.

“Sorry”, I quickly apologize, looking away. “I didn’t even realise I was moving towards it.”

He swallows, breathing heavily. If I had to guess, I’d say he’s in a battle with himself. His eyes are closed, hard muscles contracting and hands gripping me tighter before turning into fists. It looks animalistic and extremely hot. The only thing I always found great about Draco Malfoy: he’s hot.

I move my hand back to place it on his cheek like I did after the outburst of magic on the seventh floor. He calms down instantly, even leans into it. We stay like that for a while, both with eyes closed and silent. This feels even better than laying with my head on his chest.

Again my magic runs over the letters and I can’t help but state my next thought out loud: “I wonder what colour they have now.”

“Pretty sure they’re back to black”, Draco whispers. “Before I found you outside, it was more black than grey already, so we’re fine for now.”

“I don’t want to be separated for so long again. I don’t want to get sick anymore.” My voice stocks, but every word comes out, nonetheless.

“Don’t worry. I promise, this is only the beginning.” Now Draco places one of his own hands on my cheek.

“Why are you being so nice?”

I open my eyes and his follow swiftly. His stare is hypnotising, making me feel all hot and emotional. “This fight isn’t over yet, so this might be the only chance I have. I’d rather not die or be send to Azkaban while my fate thinks I’d rather be there than spend my life with her.”

“Never thought you’re such a romantic.”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, Granger.”

By now our forehead are touching and his hand moved to my neck. “Don’t you think it’s time you start calling me Hermione?”

“No. I’ll keep calling you Granger until you’re a Malfoy. And maybe even then.”

If I couldn’t resist kissing his forehead when he told me to help Harry end this war, than nothing will be able to stop me from kissing his lips now. We’re so close, breathing in each other’s breaths, while getting lost in his silver, sparkling eyes.

But we wait a second too long, because a part of the castle is falling down outside, followed by laughing. Both of us automatically stand and turn towards the noise, grabbing for our wands and the moment is gone.

Obviously we aren’t the only ones who heard. Seamus is already running back inside, almost running over professor McGonagall who’s on her way outside. The old witch is followed by everyone who can walk and was inside the Great Hall. A blur of red passes them, not waiting for Seamus’ announcement.

“They’re back.”

Students, professors and Order members follow the Irish boy back outside, talking amongst each other. Draco pushes me forward, telling me to go with them and he’ll go last. I don’t want to leave him, but I also know that the blur of red might need my support once she sees her dead boyfriend.

“No!” Two voices scream at the same time, both devastated in their own way: Ginny Weasley and Minerva McGonagall.

When I finally reach the front row of our gathered group, I’m faced with row after row of wizards and witches in black robes. Voldemort stands in front of them, his snake circling around him, Bellatrix on his right on top of a stone laughing hysterically. The Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts is the most outstanding, though, tears as big as a snitch escape from his eyes and land on the motionless body of my best friend.

I take a sobbing Ginny in my arms and feel her youngest brother putting his arms around us both. No one says anything, so the leader of the Dark Side starts talking: “Harry Potter is dead.”

His statement is followed by laughter from his followers. Only two blond people, a wizard and a witch, are too busy scanning our group to join them. When Voldemort puts his hands up, they all stop immediately. They’re nothing more than his puppets.

“Join us and become a respected member of this new Wizarding World.”

It stays silent, until Lucius Malfoy whispers his son’s name. Defenders of Hogwarts are looking around for him and miss the way Mrs. Malfoy stops her husband. She shakes her head and moves her hand to his chest. Then she looks at me, actually smiling. I’m not sure if Mr. Malfoy notices, but it’s clear to me that their letters of fate are on their chests. She’s telling him that Draco found the one and they should let him stay here.

Suddenly Neville steps forward and the whole crowd gasps. I don’t know what his plan is, but I do know he will never actually join them. These Death Eaters tortured his parents into oblivion, took them away from him. So when he stands there, bloodied and wounded, with only the Sorting Hat in his hands, tension fills my veins.

“I’d like to say something”, he starts.

“Go ahead, Mr. Longbottom. I’m curious as to what you have to say”, Voldemort replies with an evil grin.

“Doesn’t matter that Harry’s gone. People die every day—friends … family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he’s still with us … in here.”

He goes on with a hand over his heart: “So is Fred, Remus, Tonks…all of them. They didn’t die in vain! But you will! Cause you’re wrong! Harry’s heart did beat for us! For all of us! It’s not over!”

In one swift motion he reaches inside the Sorting Hat, pulls out the Sword of Gryffindor that we lost and beheads Voldemort’s snake. To everyone who ever doubted – but never had a reason to – here’s prove that Neville Longbottom is one of the bravest, truest Gryffindors of all time.

While You – Know – Who and his army are left speechless, Hagrid starts speaking and frantically looking around: “He’s gone. Harry? Harry?”

Harry’s no longer in Hagrid’s arms and nowhere to be seen on the grounds. Did he really survive another killing curse? Mr. Weasley, Kingsley and the professors start to push everyone back inside. This is the final battle, the end of the Second Wizarding War. I make sure I have my wand in hand and join the others.

Everything goes so fast after this. I’m looking for Harry, Ron and Draco, but don’t find any of them. Voldemort is fighting against McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn, while his second in command is winning against Ginny and Luna.

I think back to Draco’s note and fill my heart with images of him, before joining my two friends. Bellatrix Lestrange is a though duellist, but the three of us together can keep her at a distant for a few minutes. This means I don’t know what’s happening to the rest and I can only hope no more casualties fall.

It’s the moment Bellatrix almost hits Ginny, that we’re being pushed backwards. Molly Weasley, who’d never hurt a fly, has a murderous look on her face. You don’t hurt that witch’ children.

“Not my daughter, you bitch.”

They start fighting, until eventually Mrs. Weasley wins. Behind us everything falls suddenly quiet again. When I turn around, I see Harry facing his enemy. It’s just the two of them, all other fights have stopped. I can’t move, speak or hear. I’m so focussed on keeping an eye on their movements that I don’t even hear what they’re talking about.

After what feels like a couple of days, their wands connect again. Harry’s spell is slowly creeping closer to Voldemort who starts to panic. Then it hits him and he falls to the floor. With blurry eyes I watch Death Eaters trying to escape and professors trying to bind them all. It’s only when I feel Luna’s arms around me, that I let myself breath again. Harry is alive and the Wizarding World can start rebuilding a peaceful community.


	9. The Memorial

It’s been two months since the Battle of Hogwarts. Two months in which I dreamed about our conversation on the stairs every night. I felt safe and warm during those twenty minutes. Draco even promised it was only the beginning. That I could have my vision of snuggling close to him on the couch in front of the fire become reality.

The world that I know now, is far from everything I felt before the Death Eaters came back with a supposedly dead Harry. We won the war, it was over after Harry defeated Voldemort and we prevented the remaining followers from escaping. I thought I could do what I wanted from that moment on. See who I wanted, but it seems like others are always in the way.

The truth is, I can’t see Draco Malfoy. The beginning of our story was simply a prologue and the real story still has to start, but the author forgot about us. So while the story of my life is being added by a new chapter about grieving, recovering and rebuilding Hogwarts, his can be add with another one about being a prisoner in his own home.

When Voldemort fell, his supporters were tied up and brought to the Room of Requirement that changed into small holding cells, until the Ministry and Azkaban were in our control again. Because the Malfoy family didn’t make any move, just stayed close together against a wall in the Great Hall, Harry told Kingsley to bring them home.

With great reluctance he did what Harry asked together with Bill. Luna and Ginny still held me in their arms, three broad smiles on our faces and laughter leaving our lips. By the time I saw Kingsley escorting them out, their hands bound, Draco only had time to send me an apologetic look before rounding the corner.

In an attempt to find out what would happen to the Malfoys, I said goodbye to the girls and made my way to Harry and Ron who were talking near the doors. It was then that Harry told us about Snape’s memories. That Dumbledore and Snape knew, he was a Horcrux himself and that Voldemort had to be the one to destroy it.

He didn’t really know how he didn’t die, but Mrs. Malfoy’s lie about his condition definitely saved his life. It’s also the reason her family can be under house arrest until their trial instead of waiting in Azkaban. House arrest meaning neither of them can leave the Manor, not even to walk around in their gardens, and no one can visit them. The reason anyone would want to, which most people find a ridiculous idea, labelled unimportant.

I did owl him once, but the letter came back unopened. I don’t know if he never got it or just send it back without reading it. I’m too afraid to ask Kingsley, our new Minister of Magic, because I still don’t want anyone to know Draco is my fated one. The chances that Draco got my owl, but was too scared, angry or proud are very high in my opinion. The boy I talked to on the stairs was nothing like the one I spend so many years hating in school, and returning an unopened letter is something the old Draco would do.

So instead of getting to know my fate, I spend my days going to funerals and rebuilding Hogwarts. Hundreds of corridors and classrooms had to be inspected, along with the Forbidden Forest, Quidditch pitch and secret passages. The one connecting the Room of Requirement and the Hog’s Head Inn closed the moment Death Eaters were brought in for custody.

The damage outside was worse than inside and because of the height of the building a lot more difficult to restore back to its former glory. Madame Hooch gathered Quidditch players and other skilled flyers to team up and place stones and windows back in the places that were difficult to reach. Obviously I wasn’t one of them, it looked already extremely dangerous from the ground, let alone from when you’re actually that high up in the air on a thin broomstick.

Today is the official reopening. It will take some more time to heal the plants and trees in the Forest and build the Quidditch pitch, but the castle itself, is declared safe for use again. Wizards from all over Britain will make the journey to Scotland to pay their final respects to everyone we lost here and celebrate the continued existence of the school.

Carefully, I make my way downstairs for a late breakfast, more like brunch already. I have trouble sleeping again, so most nights are spend in restless tossing and turning. Like at Shell Cottage, the precious moments that sleep does overtake me, I dream about him and wake up in tears because he’s not next to me like in the dreams.

My bed is the only place I still feel safe, the place I spend most of my time. Harry doesn’t come inside and I don’t go into his bedroom. It’s the only place I don’t have to hide how much being separated from my fate, affects me.

Normally it takes about an hour before I stop crying after waking and the first ten minutes of every day that I stand on my feet are shaky. I hold on to everything I can – bed, closets, doors, chairs, the sink, the bath … - when I make my way to my bathroom. The first day I couldn’t stand up by myself anymore, I levitated the furniture in my room to put it down so I had something to lean on during every step I have to take to reach the bathroom.

When I finally make it to the kitchen, I straighten my posture and put my mask on. I feel like I’m already practicing to fit into the Malfoy family. Harry isn’t there, which isn’t abnormal. We don’t see each other a lot in general, actually. Both coping with this war and our fates in our own way. After so many months constantly breathing down each other’s necks, it’s nice to be alone every once in a while.

Like every morning since I come downstairs around noon, they’re still sandwiches, eggs and bacon on the table. The Daily Prophet next to my plate, so I can read and eat at the same time. I don’t have the energy to read - which should mean something - but I do flip through the pages, looking for something interesting. So far I’ve only read an article about Hogwarts and about the trials of the Death Eaters. The first one will be held tomorrow, the day after the last memorial ceremony. The trial of the Malfoy family.

Those are also the only two things the Prophet seems to inform us about today: the reopening of Hogwarts and the beginning of the trials. Most people want to sentence everyone who fought on the wrong side to a life in Azkaban. For them these trials are only held because the law requires it. For me they mean my future. The outcome of Draco’s trial will decide if I’ll have a long life or a very short one.

After one sandwich and staring at Draco’s photo for ten minutes straight, I call Kreacher. Looking at the blond wizard when he walks out of Hogwarts with bound hands in front of his face, brings the tears back. I miss him so much that it feels like the piece of my heart that belongs to him, is trying to break free and fly over to Malfoy Manor. I don’t want the emptiness I felt after the outburst of magic from George and Angelina to come back.

“Miss Granger called for Kreacher.”

I jump in my chair, letting out a shriek of surprise and gripping my chest. I already forgot, I called the old house–elf. During the Battle of Hogwarts he led all the elves of the castle into battle. It changed him drastically, proved he finally accepted Harry as his true master. He’s been nice to me ever since.

“Kreacher did not mean to scare Master’s friend”, Kreacher says with his head down.

“It’s alright, Kreacher, I was lost in thoughts. Where can I find Harry?”

“Master Harry is in the living room waiting for Miss. Master asked Kreacher to tell him when Miss would arrive in the kitchen.”

“Thank you”, I tell him with a nod. “I won’t let Harry wait any longer.”

While the elf disappears with a pop, I push my chair back. I stand up, holding on to the back of the chair until I’m sure I’m steady on my feet. Slowly I start walking, always looking where I place my next step. I’m becoming an expert at falling over my own feet, especially after a wave of sudden dizziness hits me.

When I see my reflection in the window next to the living room, I doublecheck if I placed all my glamour charms this morning. Naturally I look pale and simply exhausted nowadays. Performing magic asks more effort every day, but I have to conceal my looks until after tomorrow.

Harry’s sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace. He has a book in hand, but is looking out the window. When he hears my heavy footsteps entering, Harry turns around, puts his book on the small table and stands up. His green eyes look sad.

“Are you ready to go?”, he asks, “It’s a quarter to one already.”

My eyes go wide in surprise to search for the clock. It seems that I lost more time in the kitchen than I thought. Luckily I already dressed in my black, short sleeved, Muggle dress for today’s occasion.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess”, I reply, smiling softly. Harry grins in return. He understands.

When I arrive together with Harry, dozens of people are already walking around between the Black Lake at the castle. The sun shining down on everyone, with no clouds to hide it. It’s easy to get here now that the anti-apparation wards are only back in place over the castle itself. Because it’s been a coming and going of people to help rebuild and now to remember, the schoolgrounds are still accessible for every wizard and witch.

I spot the ten Weasleys, including Audrey – Percy’s fate – and Angelina, at the edge of the water forming one long chain. Until the day of the funeral of Fred and Astrid, they all stayed at the Burrow, even Charlie who’s back in Romania now, so Harry and I moved back to Grimmauld Place. Now they live in their own houses again, although every day someone goes to the flat above the shop to check on George.

We walk over to Neville, Hannah and Luna first – all dressed in black, except Luna who’s in yellow – and leave the Weasleys alone for a little longer. Hannah has her arms around the Gryffindor and he returns the gesture. They found each other in a hard time, a time they could use someone to confide in. Together with Ginny and Luna they restarted the D.A. and helped students when the teachers couldn’t. When Hannah joined them, it meant that every house, that needed help, had someone represented in the ‘council’ of the D.A.

“Hello, everyone”, I greet them. Harry doesn’t say much anymore lately and I don’t expect him to say much today either. He reached his quota by asking me if I was ready.

“Hey. Feels weird to be back, doesn’t it?” Neville’s voice is dripping with sadness.

“Don’t be like that, Neville”, Hannah starts, “Hogwarts has been our home for years, we should make it home again and forget it ever felt different.”

“At least it looks like the old castle again”, Harry says hoarsely. He clears his throat before continuing: “Less dark.”

“Peeves is feeling at home again,” Luna informs us, “He already redecorated Filch’s office.”

She says it like the poltergeist put flowers all around the desk, instead of the destruction he likely caused. The four of us try to hold back laughter, while the blond walks closer to me. I hug her with shaking hands, another gift from my time apart from Draco. With only Harry around, who isn’t so perceptive lately, I’ve been pretty good at hiding it so far.

“Please take your seat, everyone.” McGonagall’s sonorous voice resounds over schoolgrounds.

Harry, Ron and I are expected to sit on the front row, because we made it possible to defeat Voldemort. Neville, Hannah, Ginny and Luna will sit next to us as leaders from the rebellion inside Hogwarts. Families of the fallen will occupy the other seats and rows behind us, so everyone who’s here for support has to take the farthest seats.

“Hermione.”

We’re slowly making our way to the chairs when Luna calls me back. I tell the others to go on and wait for Luna to reach me. If I can tell anyone I fall over my own feet more than not after becoming dizzy, it’s the Ravenclaw.

She tilts her head a little before asking: “What colour do they have?”

“They’re back to grey”, I admit looking at the ground.

I don’t say it’s a light grey, already. It’s strange how I didn’t want to look at it in Shell Cottage and asked Luna to do it instead. Now, I look every day at least twice. The bright black they got after the almost kiss, turned duller first. Then a dark grey that slowly lost its darkness as well, until they’re now almost losing dots of colour in some places. No matter what happens tomorrow, I have to touch Draco for a few minutes.

When I hear a soft ruffling, I look up to see Luna taking of her neckless. It was hidden behind her dress earlier. The neckless has a skyblue ribbon and rose petals tied together with four-leaf clovers as a pendant. Without asking, Luna steps behind me and puts the neckless on.

“It’s charmed to attract lairytures. They’ll strengthen and protect your heart. You’ll feel better by the time his trial starts tomorrow.”

The moment the neckless hits my skin, it lengthens to rest right above my heart. It might be in my head, but I feel stronger already and I never believed in any of Luna’s strange creatures. I don’t want to talk about tomorrow yet, too afraid of the outcome, so I hug and thank her, before we make our way to professor McGonagall together. Ginny’s seated in between Ron and Harry, so Luna and I sit down next to the ginger boy.

“Thank you all for coming”, professor McGonagall starts. She stands in front of the gathered crowd with the other professor lined up behind her.

“It is with great joy and honour that I now officially announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will open again on the first of September to all young wizards and witches who wish to attend. We’d also like to welcome those who would’ve graduated this year, would they want to redo their seventh year.”

The last statement is met by happy whispers. I’ll definitely take her up on this offer. I need to get my N.E.W.T.s if I want to find a proper job. That is, if I make it until then. Next to me, I hear Ron saying: “Is she bloody mad? Going back to school for a year longer than normal?”

The Transfiguration teacher has to speak louder than before to bring everyone back to silence: “I can also say that I’ll take up the task as Headmaster this year.”

Deafening applause erupts from the ground now, making the new Headmaster blush. The professors behind her join soon and professor Sprout is even crying a little. With her hands up, McGonagall asks our attention again.

“The only thing left for me to do now, is to ask for a minute of silence to remember all the good lives we’ve lost in this castle.”

With a swish of her wand, a concealment charm is lifted to reveal they changed the stones around the main entrance of the school to a memorial plaque filled with the names of the fallen. During the minute of silence that follows, even the animals seem to stop moving. The birds wait to chirp until it’s over to pay their respects as well.

After revealing the memorial, people wander around, talking to everyone they know. It’s good to catch up, learn what others have been up to. A lot of us want to live our lives different, change jobs for example or travel. Most shops in Diagon Ally are open again or opening soon. But the one shop everyone wants to visit, will stay closed for an undetermined time. George isn’t ready for that yet.

Professor McGonagall finds me catching up with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinet. To be correct, I should say Alicia Wood, but she stills prefers her maiden name if it’s an informal conversation. Katie is about to marry a Ravenclaw a few years older. It seems like everyone is finding happiness with their fate, just like Neville told us all these years ago.

The three of us greet our Hogwarts Head of House. We might not be in school anymore, but she’ll forever have a special place in every Gryffindor’s heart.

“Miss Granger, I was wondering if you would take the chance the school is offering everyone from your year and return in September”, the older witch says friendly.

“I think I will, professor. It would mean a lot to me, if I could finish my education.”

“I was hoping, you’d say that”, she grins suspiciously, “I was also hoping, you’d want to take up the honour of being Head Girl.”

For a moment I don’t know what to say, while the two other girls are already congratulating me. I thought I lost that chance by going on the run last year. Now that I have the choice, the decision is easy to make.

“It would be my absolute pleasure and a great honour, Headmaster.”

“I already asked Mr. Longbottom to be Head Boy and he accepted as well. I know it’s unusual for the Head Boy and Girl to be from the same House, but you both deserve it.”

With that, she leaves. I can’t think of anyone better to share a common room with for a whole year, since I’m pretty sure neither Ron nor Harry will come back. And if Draco would get the chance, I don’t think he’d feel comfortable facing the other students again.

I say goodbye to the old Gryffindor Chasers to look for a Weasley or close friend. Harry and Ron are catching up with their three roommates. Dean, Seamus and Neville deserve an award for spending six years in the same dormitory as them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are talking to professor McGonagall and professor Slughorn. Bill and Percy are catching up with old classmates while George and Angelina are inspecting the memorial plague. At least fifteen others are doing the same, among them Justin Finch-Fletchley. They’re probably looking for their fate’s, or brother’s, name.

Then I see a group of two Gryffindor and two Ravenclaw girls. If I want to join someone, they’re my best option at the moment. I’ve been here for an hour, but feel already exhausted again. I summon a glass of water before slowly making my way over to the girls.

“How is George, Ginny?” I hear Padma asking when I am within hearing distance.

“Better now that Angelina moved in with him. They say they need someone near them who understands. Being alone in that flat he shared with Fred, isn’t good for him. So, if living together helps them, no one will stop them.”

That’s the first thing I hear about it, but I’m grateful, they can help each other. I’ll never forget all the feelings they passed on in the waves of golden and bronze magic when the Death Eater was ready to attack. I’d want someone to help me learn to live with that emptiness as well.

“Hey, girls”, I announce my arrival.

“Hey, Hermione”, the twins say at the same time.

Ginny hugs me and Luna smiles. We talk about going back to Hogwarts when I discover both Padma and Parvati want to come back as well. Ginny and Luna are a year below us, so they still have to do their seventh year. The ginger seems most of all glad that she doesn’t have to redo her sixth year before doing the last one. Not wanting to go a year longer than necessary, seems to run in the family.

It’s during this conversation with Ginny, Luna, Parvati and Padma that the dizziness comes back. I have to grip my forehead and Luna’s arm to steady myself. Four pare of arms reach out to help me, but my feet simply can’t carry me at this point. When they feel me falling down, they guide me to the ground until I sit down.

“What’s happening, Hermione?” It’s Ginny’s concerned voice that reaches me first.

“I think it’s the sun”, I lie with great effort. “I haven’t been outside much since I’m back at Grimmauld Place.” That last part isn’t a lie.

“I’ll bring you home”, Luna offers. “Then I’ll go home myself to see how daddy’s doing.”

The redhead isn’t convinced, but when I try to stand back up and can’t, she agrees. I need sleep, but am afraid that when I close my eyes, they won’t open again. The constant worry, about how Draco’s feeling, doesn’t help my case either. It’s especially bad at night after I wake up from dreaming about him

“I’m sorry, girls. Ginny, please tell your family I’ll see them tomorrow.”

“Of course. You don’t have to go, though, if you’re not feeling up for it.”

“I have to. I told Kingsley I’d speak for Dr … Malfoy.”

With a smile and a nod, I hold on tight to Luna and she apparates us into the living room of Harry’s house. Without saying a word she helps me upstairs to my room and carefully places me down on the bed. With my weight of my legs, my head feels better, but the shaking comes back.

Luna takes off my shoes and jacket and helps me under the covers. “You’ll feel better tomorrow, I promise. You just have to give the lairytures time to heal you.”

The moment my head touches the pillow, my eyes close and I fall asleep. Not caring about the fact I only had breakfast two hours ago. I’ll have nightmares alternating with moments on the stairs with Draco. I’ll wake up in tears or confused when I don’t find him next to me, but it will be better than feeling exactly how weak I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, please. ;-)


	10. The Start of The Trials

For the first time in two weeks, I'm having an actual breakfast together with my best friend. Yesterday, I woke up with tears streaming down my face an hour after Luna put me to bed. When I felt strong enough to move around, I found a worried Harry sitting on the floor against the wall across from my room. Apparently, after Ginny told him what occurred, he came home right away.

Even now, he's looking concerned. I can’t blame him, he tried for over an hour to make me confide in him. Even after I put that silencing spell on my friend, he kept asking what’s wrong with me, by following me everywhere and always standing in the way. I didn’t want to give in. Didn’t want him to know, but I know that if he’d ask something now, I wouldn’t be able to lie again.

Although my heart does feel stronger today, Luna’s lairytures must have done something right, my mind can’t take it anymore. I’m exhausted in every way and the consequences of the separation didn’t miraculously disappear overnight. I was still dizzy when I woke up, couldn’t stand on my own for a few minutes and am shaking every time I take a bite of my scrambled eggs.

“I was thinking of not going to the Ministry today”, Harry suddenly states, folding the Sunday Prophet and placing it on the table with the family of today’s trial looking back at us. The fifth of July 1998 will forever go down in history as the day that the first trial against the Death Eaters and the accomplices of the Second Wizarding War is held.

Startled, I only stare at him at first. “You owe it to Lady Malfoy to go. She saved your life.”

“I know. So do a lot of people by now.” He puts down his knife and fork before continuing: “But, frankly, I don’t care about the Malfoys right now.”

“I do”, I barely whisper, pretty sure Harry didn’t hear me.

“I care more about my best friend.”

There we go, should’ve seen this turn coming. The worry of yesterday and earlier this morning is replaced by anger once he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms in front of his chest. An angry Harry is a stubborn Harry. He’s capable of everything at this moment and won’t regret anything he’ll actually do.

“I’m still going. You can do what you want.”

“No, you aren’t”, he says smug. “You can only get out of this house, because I’m so friendly as to let you. The moment I decide I’m the only one traveling in and out MY house, you’re trapped.”

I have to let this sink in for a moment. He can’t be serious. “Going out isn’t a good idea for someone who’s ill anyway. Take yesterday as an example.”

I open my mouth, but before I can say something, he speaks again: “Don’t try to deny it anymore, Hermione, and it didn’t start with almost fainting at the memorial yesterday, either. This is been going on for a lot longer than that.”

He paid more attention than I thought. “I never said anything, because I thought that you’d tell me at some point or go to St. Mungo’s yourself. But since you didn’t, I’ll escort you there today, so you don’t have to be alone.”

“I don’t have to go to St. Mungo’s, I have to go to these trials, Harry”, I manage to say with more force than I thought.

“You’re not going until you tell me what’s wrong with you.” He takes my hands in his over the table. “I hate to see you like this, Hermione. What happened to living and loving your life for me? Not taking care of yourself isn’t exactly living your life.”

With that one question, I’m send back to the middle of the night in the Hogwarts’ corridor. I broke when Harry left for the forest, but Draco was there to pick up the pieces. Then I broke again when I realised I made a promise to my best friend that involved his worst enemy. At least worst enemy of the same age. I haven’t lied so far, but can’t skip around the truth anymore.

I look at our joined hands while saying: “I forgot to tell you something when I promised you that.”

When I look up, Harry’s eyes are filled with anticipation and concern. He’s probably thinking it’s something bad. Which might be the truth when it comes to him. I look straight in his emerald green eyes, when I finally tell him: “I discovered who my fated one is.”

Relieved he sighs and instantly a smile appears on his face. It doesn’t take long before he makes his way around the head of the table, squads down and takes me in his arms. A burden falls off my shoulders now that someone else knows. Luna has been great about the whole situation, but she wasn’t someone who’s reaction I feared.

“That’s amazing.” He places his hands on my shoulders to pull back a little, so he can face me. “Why didn’t you tell me before? When did this happen? You haven’t met anyone new this last year. Who is it? Why haven’t you left the house to be with him? Or her, I don’t care.”

His list of questions makes me laugh for the first time in months. He’s so enthusiastic and happy for me. I don’t want to ruin it by revealing who my fate is. First I have to remind him, we didn’t have a say in it. Maybe let him put all the pieces of the puzzle together himself. I have a feeling that simply saying _‘It’s Draco Malfoy.’ _will do more bad than good.

“I can’t be with him and that’s what’s making me sick.”

“That’s bullshit, Hermione. You’re still free to leave this house, you can be with anyone you want.”

“Maybe it’s not because I can’t leave. Maybe he can’t.”

Harry shakes his head in confusion. Clearly he needs more pieces. My eyes find the Prophet again, it might be my best chance, because Merlin knows I’m not in a right state of mind to come up with a creative and clever way. I take one of Harry’s hands in mine and use the other to take the paper.

“I have to go, Harry”, I say desperately. He needs to understand.

“What does that have to do with this? I only used it to start this conversation.”

“We never stopped talking about them.”

“What do the Malfoys have to do with your fate?” Disbelief turns into fury quickly when the next thought enters his mind: “Did they kill him?”

“Harry James Potter!” I push him away out of pure anger. “How dare you say something like that? When would they have done that? They didn’t fight in the Battle and they couldn’t leave their house for the last two months.”

I added the last part, hoping he remembers that it isn’t me who can’t leave the house. I look at Draco with his typical Malfoy smirk in the picture. For a few seconds I have a smile on my face, simply because he looks healthy and himself in this old photograph. It disappears once I realise, he won’t look like that today.

“You may not care about them”, I start, “but I do.”

“I still don’t understand what Malfoy …” He stops to look at the Prophet, at me and back at the paper. “Malfoy? This is the result of Malfoy being held under house arrest?”

I nod, confirming his question. Harry stands up and walks towards the door. Then he turns back around, opening his mouth, but shutting it again. He repeats this seven times before taking a seat in the chair next to me. This is the moment of truth.

“You’re fated to Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is the one. Did it happen at Malfoy Manor?”

Again I nod. “That explains a lot. I didn’t think you could actually get this sick from the separation.”

“We always said Neville must have overreacted, but it wasn’t a lie when he said you can die if you don’t spend enough time together.”

“Merlin. I should have recognized the signs. Should have at least suspected, you found your fate.” His hand finds his hair again, making it messier than it already is naturally.

“I tried to hide it as much as I could. Don’t blame yourself. Just tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I feel honoured to be the first to know, even though you should have told me the day after already.”

“Luna was the first to know. I’m sorry.” He looks genuinely disappointed after my confession.

“In that case I’ll tell you the truth. I won’t say I understand this match and if he ever hurts you, I’ll kill him. But as long as he’s nice to you, I won’t do anything.”

“You won’t leave me?” I ask in tears. This is so much better than I could have hoped for.

“Why would I do that? Were you that afraid of my reaction?”

When I nod and wipe away the tears, he puts one hand in my hair and buries my head in his neck. “I’m sorry. We weren’t friends at school, can’t promise we’ll ever be, but it’s clear you can’t be away from him. He’ll be a big part of your life, so we’ll just have to learn to tolerate each other.”

For the second time today Harry makes me laugh for a few seconds. I’m so relieved the raven-haired boy will still be my friend. Will try not to murder my fate when he sees him.

“And here I was thinking that Malfoy was helping ME in the Room of Requirement by stunning his sidekicks.”

Now I’m laughing so hard I can’t breath for a different reason than usual. “He said he had to save a certain damsel in distress.”

“You don’t need saving.”

“I do right now”, I answer seriously again.

My friend lets go of his hold on me, looks me straight in the eye and says: “Then let’s get you saved by your prince charming.”

“I don’t think he’ll look very charming today.”

“Oh, he will, once he’s free and you run to him and he picks you up to twirl you around”, Harry does exactly as he says. It hurts a little, but I’m so happy that I don’t care.

“I didn’t know, you watched romantic movies with the Dursleys”, I wink back when he puts me down.

Harry takes both my hands in his. I see in his eyes that he means it, that he’ll support me in getting to know my fate. It’s difficult to understand my best friend will willingly spent time with the boy he hates most.

“Come on”, Harry begins, “Time to leave and save these Malfoys.”

In the Atrium of the British Ministry of Magic, there’s a horde of people waiting in front of the check-in desk for visitor. Dozens of photographers and journalists, among them the green suit of Rita Skeeter, are registering with an Auror. Arthur Weasley is waiting for us next to the fountain in the middle of the Atrium together with another Auror. As witnesses, we don’t have to go through all the paperwork, the Auror in charge only checks our identity and we can go.

Harry has his arm around me to guide me and, at the same time, support my weight to help me walk easier. I’m blaming the nerves and anticipation for my faltering steps today. Telling Harry the truth was the right decision. I would have caught a lot of attention if I came in falling over my own feet.

“You can follow me, children,” Mr. Weasley greets us.

We say something back, careful to whisper so no one hears, because everyone is watching and whispering once they realise two ‘_War Heroes’ _arrived. I hate the term, the label the press and people gave us. We did what we had to do. There are so many heroes who don’t get any recognition and deserve it as much as we do.

Once we’re in the elevator, all three of us, sigh. Harry’s the first to break the silence: “Who’s already here, Mr. Weasley?”

“The family’s down together with Neville, his sweet Hannah and Luna. She’s extraordinary happy considering what’s on today’s agenda.”

“Luna’s always happy. She sees the good in everything”, I tell him.

“Happy that you can see Malfoy again”, Harry whispers.

By moving my lips without making any sound, I tell him to shut up. Mr. Weasley smiles, but doesn’t speak anymore, until we have to step out. He pushes us out and all the way down the dimly lit corridors of the Ministry. The trials will be held in courtroom ten: the deepest, biggest and coldest of them all.

Half of the seats are already taken when we walk through the doors. A black chair with a high backrest stands in the middle. A wave of gratitude flows through me when I don’t notice any chains. Hopefully they won’t come once someone sits down. The one hundred seats from the members of the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic are still vacant.

It’s hard to miss all the redheads in the crowd. They are seated opposite the door, on the right of the Wizengamot and right behind the demarcated part for the witnesses. The only one in that part of the courtroom is Neville. Harry and I will join him. I don’t know if anyone will speak in favour of Lucius Malfoy, so it will probably stay the three of us.

The blond witch is making her way towards us, when Mr. Weasley goes to sit with his family and Hannah. I also spot our classmates and Mrs. Tonks with little Teddy behind them. Once Luna pulls back from hugging Harry, the boy leaves us alone.

“Harry?”, I stop him, “Will you save me a seat by the aisle?”

When he nods, I focus on the younger witch in front of me. She has her arms around me in no time. “Did it work?”

“A little. Thank you”, I whisper in her ear.

She lets go to take my hand and slowly pulls me along. “Once he enters the room, you’ll feel better. And once he’s free, you can run straight to him. Harry knows too, doesn’t he?”

Right before we’re close to the others, I confirm her question. This girl knows everything, doesn’t she? Without making it too obvious, she helps me in my chair and winks at Harry. He smiles back and takes my hand in his to give it a gentle squeeze to support me. The others talk quietly and the room gets filled, but I don’t hear any of it. My eyes are fixated on the door underneath the Wizengamot’s seats. The door that will reveal my fate.

At exactly ten o'clock the entrance door closes. Not that it matters, because the last seat was filled twelve minutes ago. The closing of the door does mean that the Wizengamot can enter any second now. Wizards and witches from all ages and different social statues will decide on the future of all suspects.

When they arrive, Minister Shacklebolt leading, all attendees stand up. As soon as they sit down, we do too. Apart from a few whispers here and there, it’s quiet in the courtroom. I grip Harry’s hand tighter and give him a nervous glance. He looks so relaxed, like nothing can go wrong and we’ll be out of here in a few minutes. I wonder if for once he practiced his speech. He’ll testify for the first criminal. The fact that everyone is innocent until proven guilty, doesn’t seem to apply for the next few weeks.

The ‘honour’ of the very first trial goes to Narcissa Malfoy. She didn’t have to wait in Azkaban, neither did her son or husband, and she doesn’t have the Dark Mark herself. Everyone beliefs it will be a quick trial where she will be cleared of all charges. Harry will testify about what occurred in the Forbidden Forest. That she saved his life, should be enough to give her back her freedom, no matter the reason behind her actions.

After Mrs. Malfoy it’s her son’s turn. Neville and I will speak in favour of him and if I can believe the two who are in on my secret, he’ll be a free man by the end of the day as well. Right now, that’s my only wish. No more hiding our fate from tomorrow on, no more pain and dying, but talking and healing.

“Wizards and witches, may I ask for silence, please?” Minister Shacklebolt interrupts my daydreaming.

Instantly everyone stops talking. The tension in the room rises, I feel the pressure on my chest. For a moment I stop breathing again and my hands start to shake, moving my friends hand with them. Sweet Godric, help me survive for one more hour, then I can see him again.

Suddenly Harry’s hand is on my right cheek, slowly turning me to look at him. I have no idea what the Weasleys behind us think this means, but when I look in his green eyes, air fills my lungs again. I thank him with a sad smile. Carefully I place my free hand in between my breast so I can feel my heart beating and my chest rising with the intake of every breath.

“Today on the fifth of July”, Kingsley continues, “the trials against the Death Eaters and other followers of the man who called himself the Dark Lord, will begin. We will start with Lady Malfoy, wife of Lord Lucius Malfoy, mother of Draco Malfoy and sister of Bellatrix Lestrange. All named relatives received the Dark Mark, Lady Malfoy herself does not.”

He takes another piece of parchment before saying: “Bring Lady Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, forward.”

The small, wooden door beneath the seats of the Wizengamot opens to reveal a blond witch of average height. She looks regal: pure beauty with a straight back and head held high. Narcissa Malfoy walks in like she owns the place. Confident that no one can harm her.

Two Aurors escort her to the chair. She sits down with crossed feet and hands folded in her lap. I imagine this would be the sort of position she’d assume for a portrait. Once Mrs. Malfoy sits and seems to thank both Aurors, they take back their place next to the door. The last thing she does before the Minister can start, is look every person in front of her in the eye. Some of them even get uncomfortable.

“Lady Malfoy, you are here today to answer for your actions during this war. Do you understand?”, the Minister of Magic officially starts.

“I do”, answers Mrs. Malfoy loud and clear.

“We will start with a series of questions. Afterwards you can tell your story in case you want to add something. Mr. Harry Potter has requested to testify, his testimony will be heard at the end.”

It stays silent. I get more and more nervous every second, they need to hurry. I want to go to her and ask how Draco's doing, but I can't. She hasn't even acknowledge me yet. Mrs. Malfoy keeps her mask firmly in place.

“Did you at some point in time consider taking the Dark Mark and become an official Death Eater?”, Kingsley asks his first question looking her straight in the eye.

“No, I did not.”

“Did you ever try to stop your husband, son or sister from joining his ranks or from attending a mission?”

“I never interfered in my sister's life. During the first War I only tried to keep my husband away from it all once our son was born. It wasn't my place to tell my husband what he could and could not do.”

“But did you agree with his beliefs?”, a witch on the third row interrupts.

“I did back then. It changed when He returned four years ago. Then I showed my displeasure every time he left and came back. As for my son, I did everything I could together with Severus Snape to prevent he would get marked by You-Know-Who.”

Mrs. Malfoy ends her answer in a judging tone. That witch will know, it's impolite to interrupt someone. It doesn't matter where Lady Malfoy is right now, she's still a descendent of an old wizarding family with old money.

“Thank you, Lady Malfoy”, our Minister speaks again. “During which illegal activities were you present and what did you do?”

“I never officially joined, only knew what was happening through what my family told me. I was never invited to any revels or missions, nor would I have wanted to. The only battle I witnessed was the last Battle of Hogwarts in which I didn't fight because my son had my wand since Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley had his.”

“I think you're forgetting something,” an older man starts, “How did Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley get Mr. Malfoy's wand?”

With a deep sigh, she prepares to give her answer, something I will be talking about during Draco's trial: “During the Easter break earlier this year a group of Snatchers brought four children and a Goblin to our home. Among them Mr. Potter and his two friends. After Bellatrix was done torturing Miss Granger, and I didn't try to stop my sister because she would never listen, the two boys battled us before escaping together with a free house-elf.”

“You allowed your sister to torture a young girl in your home?”, Kingsley says in disbelief.

“Bellatrix never listened to a word I said. She had her own twisted mind and her own ideas. As the younger sister, she'd always dismiss my words. She wasn't afraid of firing a few spells at me to put me back in place.”

Briefly, I turn around to seek for the third sister of the House of Black. Andromeda has a few tears in her eyes. She sees me looking at her and I notice I'm not the only one.

“Bella always wanted to prove she was the oldest, the most powerful. Even before her years in Azkaban she wasn't afraid of hurting us to get what she wanted. We weren't the only family where that happened.”

When I turn back, shocked by these revelations, I discover I missed a part in the interrogation. Suddenly, I'm also very concerned about my fate's upbringing. Thinking about it alone, brings a stabbing pain to my chest causing my breathing to stop again.

“In that case the Ministry calls forward Mr. Harry James Potter.”

Slowly, Harry untangles his hand from mine. When he notices my panicked expression, he makes soothing noises, until I take my first intake of breath. Then he smiles and makes his way past me to the seven steps leading to the centre of the room.

As soon as he has permission to speak, The Boy Who Lived looks at the blond witch in the chair. “Thank you", is all he says for almost a minute. “If it wasn't for your lie, I wouldn't be here and this war would probably have had a different ending. So again, thank you, because I didn't have the chance to say that before.”

After this he turns towards the members of the Wizengamot. “When I was in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort used the killing curse on me. Afterwards he send Mrs. Malfoy to confirm I was dead. She found my heart beating. Instead of telling him the truth, she asked me if Draco was still alive. I tried to nod using as little movement as possible. She still could've told him the truth, but chose to lie instead. He never checked himself. That's all I want to say. Thank you for listening.”

“Why did you lie, Lady Malfoy?", Kingsley asks again, genuinely curious.

“I experienced first-hand what life whit Him in command looks like. I never wanted that to become everyone's reality. I would never want my son to life his live in fear, like he did for the last two years.”

“Thank you, Mr. Potter. Lady Malfoy. The Wizengamot will now vote and give their final statement on this case.”

While Harry returns to his seat, Narcissa Malfoy takes a deep breath, preparing for the statement that will decide her future. The Minister places a stone bowl in front of him, it makes me think of the Goblet of Fire. Every member and Kingsley himself aim their wands at it and send what they think is a fitting punishment to it.

Once a green light glows at the edge, the majority has voted for the same sentence. Kingsley Shacklebolt takes one look inside before addressing the nervous witch: “Narcissa Malfoy, you are hereby cleared of all charges and are a free witch once again.”

Clearly relieved, she nods at him and waits for the two Aurors to tell her where to go. Not one audience member whispers words of disagreement. This outcome was expected the moment her trial was announced. Right before the two men escort her to an empty seat next to the entrance door, Mrs. Malfoy sends a smile our way, looking at my best friend first and then at me.

Next up is a five minute break in which the members of the Wizengamot read through Draco’s case again. They have my full attention. My eyes start with the person on the left at the last row, go to the right, one row down and back to left. I repeat this until I’ve seen everyone, searched for a reaction, an opinion. A lot of them had a cold, hard look.

My hands start shaking again, this time it’s Ginny Weasley behind me who notices first. “Hermione? What’s going on?”

Luckily Harry heard and answers for me. I’m not capable of forming any coherent words at the moment. “It’s cold in here, don’t you think?” I vaguely hear Harry say. “Don’t worry, Ginny, I’ll cast a heating charm over her.”

I feel the warmth washing over me, but it doesn’t help. I do try to stop it or hide it, although my hands can stay still for most of the time, the shaking transfers to my legs. I’m so tense and tired, I feel like I can collapse every second. The moment Kingsley will announce they’ll continue can’t come soon enough.

Next, a cloud invades my mind taking over every piece of my brain one by one. The only reason I know Draco’s trial has started, is because my eyes are glued to the door that suddenly opens. He looks even worse than I anticipated. His skin is so pale, it’s almost translucent. Every step he takes, demands his full attention. It looks like he’s walking with heavy chains around his ankles, while there’s nothing but air.

What scares me the most, though, are his eyes. They’re drained of all colour, making me afraid he’s blind. Nothing is wrong with me, now that I know what he went through during his house arrest of two months. His eyes find mine when he safely reaches the chair his mother sat on not so long ago. When I see his typical smirk appear, I can’t help but smile back. Just seeing him, makes the shaking fully stop and my hands itch to touch him again.

Behind me I hear Ron murmur: “Wow, Malfoy looks like he’s dead.”

I feel so much better now that my fate is close to me again after these two dreadful months, and one of my oldest friends has to ruin my happiness with one, single sentence. I shouldn’t blame him, he doesn’t know, so it’s actually my fault.

“He must’ve not seen his fated one in a long time. The poor boy”, Mrs. Weasley states.

How can Mrs. Weasley know when she sees him and not connect the dots when it comes to me? Harry notices my reaction, though, and start comforting me. Telling him this morning, was the best decision I’ve made in a long time.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are here today to answer for your actions during this war. Do you understand?”, the Minister of Magic starts with the same words he used earlier.

“I do”, Draco answers hoarsely.

My heart breaks further upon hearing his voice. This trial can’t be over soon enough.


	11. Done Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Hermione and Draco was one of the first things I wrote for this story. Now that I wrote everything that happens before that conversation, my head told me to change it, but my heart said no.

Kingsley Shacklebolt shifts uncomfortably in his chair and starts a little awkward: “Very well.” I bet he didn’t expect to see an ill Death Eater in front of him today. “We will start by asking you some questions, you are free to answer them in any way you seem fit as long as it is with the truth. Then you’ll have the opportunity to fill us in on other facts you want us to know. To end, Mr. Neville Longbottom and Miss Hermione Granger have prepared a testimony.”

Slowly, Draco’s head turns our way. In the corner of my eye, I see Neville nodding at him, while I almost start crying out of pure relief that he’s here, in front of me. As soon as he turns back Kingsley starts questioning him about the day he got his Dark Mark.

“It happened during the summer before my sixth year at Hogwarts.” Draco’s voice is so silent, you can’t make any noise or you’d miss it. “My father was in Azkaban at the time, because of what happened at the Department of Mysteries. That was also the reason, You-Know-Who thought it was fitting to replace one Malfoy with another.”

“I didn’t want it, but had no choice”, he goes on after a short pause. “He was living in my home, I saw Him everywhere I went. It hurt like hell, but I’d go through that a million times again, if it means I wouldn’t have to see my mother dying as punishment for my father’s mistakes.”

I never asked how he got his Mark and now I feel so stupid. Of course, he didn’t want it, was tricked or blackmailed. Draco was a bully, but never a Death Eater. He turned sixteen at the end of fifth year. It must have been a hard summer, without a father and with Voldemort forcing himself upon him.

“Tell us about your missions.” This time the Minister doesn’t formulate it as a question.

“Right before the start of sixth year, he ordered me to murder Headmaster Dumbledore and bring Death Eaters into the school. I found a broken Vanishing Cabinet that had a connection with one in Borgin and Burkes. I started repairing it, that’s how the others got inside that night.”

He has to swallow a few times before he can go on, clearly not wanting to relive it. “I tried to give professor Dumbledore cursed things, so I didn’t have to use the killing curse. Didn’t really work. Instead Bell and Weasley got hurt and almost died. That night I disarmed him, but Snape said the words. Afterwards I didn’t have to do much anymore. I failed his missions, proved useless to Him. All I had to do was keep other students in check during the next schoolyear.”

“What about the final battle?”

“I went inside the castle, looking for my wand. I had my mother’s wand with me, because Mr. Potter still had mine after he escaped from our Manor a month earlier. I found him in the Room of Requirement, but didn’t get my wand back. I was there when George Weasley and Angelina Johnson killed all Death Eaters on their floor after they lost their fates. I still don’t know why it didn’t kill me. After that I tried to stay away from the fighting as much as possible and stayed with my parents in the Great Hall when it ended.”

Behind me I hear several people starting to cry. George and Angelina told us what they were thinking, I’ll them him when it’s my turn to speak. Kingsley already asks Neville to the front when Draco declines his chance to speak freely. He didn’t even tell them that he stunned the two Slytherins.

“Neville Frank Longbottom, you asked to speak about Mr. Malfoy’s actions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during your seventh year. You have permission to start”, the Minister sits back in his chair, ready to listen.

“The Carrows, two new professors, wanted us to practise our spells on other students. The kind of spell didn’t matter, the darker the better for them. Certain students seemed to blossom. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were the perfect example.”

Whispers start to spread in the crowd. Not everyone seems to be aware of that aspect of last year’s Hogwarts.

“Malfoy is a powerful wizard: smart and skilled. I’ve known that since our first year, so it was quite a surprise when his victims, for lack of a better word, where among the least injured people. The whole year I wondered if he had something greater planned, or wanted to throw himself off the Astronomy Tower. He was the only student with the Dark Mark, but not the one most of the younger students feared.”

To end his monologue, Neville looks the blond wizard straight in the eye. “There was no difference when you didn’t return after Easter Break. If anything, more of us got hurt. I don’t believe you wanted to be at school at all.”

Draco leans back in his chair and closes his eyes, defeated. When Kingsley asks if anyone has a question, no one moves, so Neville is dismissed. This is a great trial, no one asks anything. I think most of them already made up their mind, no matter what the witnesses have to say and it makes me livid.

The raven-haired boy next to me, has to place his elbow in my side to make me move. It’s my turn to speak. I’ll tell them the truth, everything to get him free. I stumble a little when I walk down the stairs, but the fact that no one, not even the Minister, seems to fully listen, angers me to no end.

I don’t wait for permission, I only look at my fate to calm me down a little, before looking at the Wizengamot. “Draco didn’t tell you that he refused to tell his parents and aunt that the Snatchers did, in fact, bring Harry Potter to Malfoy Manor. They weren’t sure, because I put a Stinging Hex on his face, but Draco knew. He even tried to come closer to me during my torture, but was stopped by his mother. I wasn’t fully awake anymore, but I know what I saw. Afterwards he even pulled me away from a crashing chandelier when Bellatrix left me to take the full blow.”

My fate receives a hard glare for his next actions, but I face the jury when I speak. “He also failed to mention that inside the Room of Requirement, he stunned Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle who were threatening us. He let us do what we needed to do and left us alone afterwards. He had the chance to bring us to Voldemort and didn’t take it. Something his fellow Slytherins were already discussing in detail before he arrived.”

For my last part I look at him, just like Neville. There’s hope visible in his eyes, colour returning. “You didn’t die, because George and Angelina were thinking about not losing any more people they loved. Everyone on the seventh floor who could hurt someone they loved, died with their outburst of magic. You didn’t, which means you never intended to hurt or kill anyone.”

My fate sends me a sweet smile. With that one simple gesture, my heart stitches itself back together. I need him closer and for a longer time, but this did more than Luna’s lairytures did in twenty hours.

“Thank you, Miss Granger. Any more questions”, Kingsley sounds bored. Again no one reacts.

“We will now go on to the voting. Please go back to your seat, Miss Granger.”

The same thing happens: every member sends their thoughts to the bowl in front of Kingsley. If they wouldn't reach a majority, the light in the bowl would glow red and they'd have to go again. I strongly believe that would be better than seeing him being escorted out of the room to the middle of nowhere. But from the first time the bowl lights up in green and I know I’m not prepared for the outcome.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby sentenced to three months in Azkaban followed by nine months of house arrest in which you are not allowed to leave the grounds of Malfoy Manor under any circumstances. During this time of one year you will give your wand to the Ministry of Magic for safekeeping. On the last day, one year from today, a Ministry employee will return said wand and release you from your sentence”, Minister Shacklebolt declares.

Immediately the two Aurors who brought him inside, come over and cast the handcuff-spell. Draco does what they say with his head low and something like sadness written all over it. He hardly shows any emotion, only on the stairs was different, but I've never seen this before.

“Start walking for your trip to Azkaban, Malfoy.”, one of the Aurors says disrespectfully.

Right after they pull his cuffs to get him moving, the blonde wizard finally says something: “Would it be possible to say goodbye to my mother and my fate?”

Automatically a smile spreads on my face. I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing him call me _his fate. _We both know that we need more time together before he leaves and even then three months separated will end in sickness for both of us.

One of the members of the Wizengamot starts laughing and others snicker as well. The laughing, brunette witch is sitting in the front row and looks very nice and elegant, but her laugh means she has no sympathy for the former Death Eater. She reminds me a bit of Dolores Umbridge, which is definitely not a good thing.

“Your perfect, Pure-blood witch will just have to wait three months, Mr. Malfoy.” After informing her culprit, she throws a sharp look to the Aurors who start pulling Draco out the courtroom again. Looking at Kingsley makes clear he won't say anything different. Is that what they all think? Draco will end up with a Pure-blood wife and their bond will already be strong enough to survive him being away for so long? Can’t they see how sick he is already?

Time for me to prove them wrong. Without worrying about what my friends will think, since most of them still don't know, I stand up and run down the stairs. Thank Merlin I had the foresight of taking a seat at the end of the row. I feel a lot of eyes on me already, probably all thinking I'm crazy. In the corner of my eyes, I see Narcissa Malfoy with a pleased smile on her face, proud that I make a move.

“Stop!” I scream at the top of my lounges so everyone will here. The guards, nor Draco stop. “Draco, stop!”

This time he halts causing the Aurors to lose balance for a moment. I'm standing in the middle of the room, right in front of the chair Draco previously occupied. I try to catch my breath and focus only on him. He will not leave this room without kissing me. It's the only thing that can give us more time, a higher chance to make it through his imprisonment.

Without turning, Draco speaks: “You heard the lady, Granger. You'll just have to wait three months.” He makes it sound nonchalant and funny, but I can hear the anger anyway.

Suddenly it’s death quiet, nobody seems to move or even breath. I don’t dare look away from the boy I came to care for, afraid that when I do, he’ll be gone by the time I look back. I don’t see the witch who was so cruel with her declaration, but I hope her mouth’s hanging open so wide, she can lick her shoes.

I’m already so angry at her, at this sentence he didn’t deserve, at our situation and most of all Malfoy himself, that I’m sure I’m as red as a tomato when I talk to his back again: “Are you just going to keep standing there and do nothing?”

Finally he turns around anger written all over his face. He moves his arms up, hands open. The cuffs stretch a little, but not enough so his hands turn into fists close to each other. Even angrier than before he answers with a question: “What do you want me to do, Granger? I can’t exactly hex her for saying that. Simply because, one, I don’t have my wand and two, I don’t fancy being a day longer than necessary in that deserted place.”

“You could at least say they don’t have the right to assume you’re meant for a Pure-blood.”

He snorts, rolling his eyes, making me feel for just a second like he’d prefer that. So surprising me by saying they simply wouldn’t believe him. Which is most likely true. I just feel so overlooked, not good enough or maybe ‘too good’ for him. Probably the latter in everyone else’s eyes, but not mine. Every day I understand more and more why Draco Malfoy, arrogant, self-loving, bullying, Pure-blood git, is what I need. Because he isn’t who he used to be.

The chair’s no longer next to me and the Aurors no longer guarding their prisoner, too perplexed and surprised to be more than a statue. Realising we both moved closer to each other, I get an idea.

“Move your arms up, Draco.”

“I beg your pardon?” he asks with a frown. Maybe he’s afraid he’ll tear his expensive, black suit on his shoulders.

Showing my displeasure, I sigh. I raise his handcuffed hands myself and move underneath them so I’m inside his embrace. My arms fly around his neck, pulling him as close as I can. Good idea to wear heels, because he’s a lot taller. His surprise is obvious, but the sigh means he feels the magic running through our veins as well. My letters are already tingling again, hopefully filling up the holes.

“We won’t survive three months, Draco”, I whisper desperately in his ear with fear.

Suddenly I hear the people gathered today making noise, by moving and whispering. Maybe they did before and I was just too busy being angry to notice. They’ll start making up stories in no time. Bickering is normal for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, this, however, is not.

Draco’s arms hold me more firmly, it feels impossibly good and right to be so close to him. How I missed this. Which scares me even more, even though we need this: contact and an honest, emotional conversation.

With his head in my hair, he whispers in my ear: “I know. I’m sorry, Hermione.”

It hurts to hear him so vulnerable and guilty. The way my name comes over his lips is almost a cry.

“It's not your fault. You didn't deserve this. You helped us. They shouldn't put you in Azkaban for helping Harry.”

“I didn't do it for him.”

“I know, but you still helped him get away by helping me.”

I take another deep breath and hide my face in his neck. It feels so safe here.

“You know Shacklebolt.” Draco surprises me by talking again. “Try to arrange something, visiting rights maybe. We can't be the only ones to ever be in this situation.”

“I will. You'll be alright, right?” I murmur.

“Let me think”, my fate starts. “I'll be in a small room between the same four walls. No real bed. Terrible food. Not a lot of water. Aurors who'll hate me. Prisoners who're getting crazy and Dementors trying to suck out my soul. Yeah, I'll be alright.”

Of course. I'm genuinely concerned and he has to be sarcastic. I try to get away from his embrace, but his hands are still cuffed, so I can't escape.

“Can't you be serious for a moment, Malfoy?!”

“What happened to ‘Draco'?” he asks smug.

I hit him on his chest as hard as I can, which isn't hard at all, considering he only laughs at me.

“Bastard", I say.

“Well", he begins by lifting one eyebrow and one side of his mouth. “Your bastard. Better get used to it, Granger.”

“Oh really?” Both my eyebrows go up, questioning. While my eyes drop from his to his lips, hoping he’ll get the message, I go on challenging him: “Prove it.”

Carefully he brings his arms back in between us. Then putting my face in his hands. I already close my eyes in anticipation, but all I feel, is a kiss on my forehead and hands that slip away. My eyes are still close but I feel him creating distance. This kiss is not good enough.

“Never learned how to properly kiss a girl, Malfoy?” While I speak my eyes fly open. He’s walking backwards away from me. Saying something is the only way I can think of to bring him back. Everyone present heard, there’s no way he’ll ignore me.

Hopefully.

Slowly, teasingly, he comes back. “So bossy.”

“Well, your bossy girl. Better get used to it, Malfoy”, I throw his own words back at him.

He’s close enough again to touch me, although he still doesn’t make a move. “I consider myself an expert already after seven years.”

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me.”

While he finally leans in, I bring my hands back around his neck. His kiss is sweet and short, not full of tongue and passion, but perfect nonetheless. It’s our first kiss and I feel the energy and magic flow through me. Not sure if the magic is mine, his or a combination, but it leaves me all warm and powerful. I dreamed about our almost-kiss on the stairs every night and now I finally now what his lips feel like.

“A gentleman only kisses his lady shortly while in public”, he whispers, “Passion is meant for in private.”

His statement makes me laugh. “Of course, you were raised a proper gentleman, never hurting or dishonouring a girl.” How ironic. The boy who tormented my schooldays, behaves like a real gentleman towards me now.

Draco kisses me again for only a second, saying goodbye. Afterwards, he walks back to the Aurors with arms extended. One of the guards has the decency to give me a compassionate look before closing the door behind them.

Just like that, Draco is gone. The boy I’m supposed to spend the rest of my life with, is gone and I don’t know when I’ll see him again. When his three months are over and the house arrest starts, I’ll probably be back at Hogwarts. That means at this moment I’ll see him back around Christmas, which is still five months and twenty days away. Which means death by a broken heart for both of us.

I never thought Neville’s warning would be important, until I actually received my letters of fate and was separated from my blond wizard. If I was afraid in the period leading up to today, I’ll have to be terrified for every second of the next three months, if nothing changes.

Still staring at the door, I hear someone asking if this really happened. Are you blind, idiot?! But of course, you don’t believe this happened. You still believe Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, can’t possibly be fated to a Muggle-born, a Mudblood. Definitely not kiss her in front of a courtroom filled to the brim.

Fuming I finally face them, direct my words to the once responsible for this separation. With finger pointed directly at Kingsley, I demand visiting rights. He looks ashamed and slides back and forth in his chair for a few seconds. Than he looks me right in the eye to say something, but I won’t let him. I’m not done yet.

“No”, I stop him with words and moving arms, “You’ll let _me_ talk now.”

Before I start, I make sure the witch at the front receives the coldest stare she’s ever seen. “How dare you assume Draco would be fated to a Pure-blood. Unless you know everything about him and his life, you don’t know who he needs. The Malfoys may belong to the oldest Pure-blood families, but to all things comes an end at some point and for them it’s apparently now. For the one asking if this really happened, here is some proof.”

I raise my shirt to just below my breast, showing them the _D. L. M. _written in old handwriting. The holes are gone, but they’re still a dull grey. To make sure no one will doubt us ever again, I turn around so the whole court can see it. Cameras are flashing, but I don’t care. I hope they print my speech word for word.

“I’ll tell you something,” I go on. “The day I got these, was the day I got tortured to near insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange who left me something to remember her as well.” I show them my left arm. Gasps are heard everywhere, the scar still looks fresh, red and rough. Fate put two people together who will always remember who they never wanted to be.

“This scar was given to me during an incredible, unimaginable pain. But these”, I refer to the letters, “were given while protecting me from pain. So no, not because Draco hurt me too in some way, but because he pulled me from underneath a crashing chandelier. He actually saved me from more wounds. And the five seconds he held my hand to pull me away, before Ron dragged me to him to get out, was enough to put my whole body on fire. But if you listened to our testimony earlier, you already knew that. I’m just not sure everyone did, because than you’d now that what you’ve sentenced him to, is way too much.”

I look at every member of the Wizengamot while I speak. They will understand how unfair this is, how Draco is a good man when he really needs to be.

“That day was the twenty-eight of March, three months and seven days ago. During this time, not including our goodbye today, we spoke to each other for more or less twenty minutes. Twenty minutes we were trying to connect and touch while being afraid of what might be happening to Harry and Draco’s parents in the Forbidden Forest in between two battles. So unless you are convinced that thirty minutes, if we include today, in three months and seven days is enough to survive three months of unwilling separating, you better make sure I get to see him.”

I don’t know what I’m doing with my hands, but they’re moving in all directions. I’m screaming and lecturing and whispering and pointing at the same time, making my throat hurt.

“The unwilling separating happened before, by the way. Two months and four days to be exact, from the Battle of Hogwarts to his trial today. You are all cruel and barbaric for not letting a young man say goodbye to his fate. You don’t know when he found her or how long they’ve known each other already. But you do know, there was no possibility for him to see her in the last two months, and now you want to add three. There’s no way a young couple can stay healthy for five months in these circumstances.”

For my last words, I look back at the new Minister. “You better give me visiting rights, or I’ll murder someone, so you can lock me up as well.”

When I’m done, it’s death quiet. You could hear a pin drop, like the Muggles say. I don’t look away from Kingsley, waiting for an answer. Madness is still coursing through me, but the adrenaline of my plea is slowly ebbing away. 

Footsteps are breaking the silence. It’s only when I feel a small, strong hand grab mine, that I realise my hands are shaking. When I turn around, I’m staring in the friendly, bright, brown eyes of Ginny Weasley joined by Harry. Her other hand goes to my cheeks to gently wipe away the tears rolling down. I didn’t even know I was crying. When did that start?

Without saying a word, the ginger girl envelops me in her arms and I collapse. Why? I don’t know. I might understand him better, but Malfoy and I are still only sort of friends. The kiss was necessary to survive longer.

When Ginny’s hand start moving up and down my back soothingly, I take a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from flowing. “It’ll be alright, Hermione. You’ll see him again soon.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you, I just didn’t know how,” I admit guilty.

“Well, I’d lie if I said, we weren’t all shocked,” she laughs a little. “But I saw him at Hogwarts this year. You’re both powerful and ambitious. He even became compassionate in his curses.”

That makes me laugh. Neville’s statement was clear about the Draco at Hogwarts under the influence of the Carrows. I wonder who she means with ‘we’. Does she know Harry and Luna knew already?

“You’re not mad?” I ask to be sure.

“A little disappointed, you didn’t trust us or me. But I understand that you thought some of us might not react too well. I think you know who I’m referring to if I say he’s still not exactly pleased.”

One look at my friends and adopted family, shows they all support a shy smile. All except Luna, who waves with a bright smile, and Ronald, who scowls. I let go of the friend who was brave enough to come forward and thank her, Harry replaces her right away. Immediately after Ginny let go of me, she turns to the Wizengamot and starts talking too.

“I’ll brake her into Azkaban myself, if you don’t give her something to hold onto right now!”

Ginny Weasley can be scaring when she wants to. Her fierce side is showing, forcing the dumbstruck Minister to say something. Seems like he’s not really our friend today. By now I feel more tired than anything else. I don’t have the energy anymore to look demanding or confident, so I hide my face in Harry’s shoulder.

“It will be alright, Hermione. We’ll figure something out. I’ll use my Boy Wonder-status if I have to”, Harry whispers, rubbing circle on my back.

Kingsley clears his throat before addressing me: “We’ll discuss your situation after the trial of Lord Malfoy, if that’s okay with you, Miss Granger. Could you wait a few more hours, so we can solve this problem in my office, between the two of us?”

Relief. That’s the only emotion I can feel right now besides the tiredness. So I nod. I can handle Kingsley by myself. No one can influence him and I can tell him about the colour changing. Something I didn’t say earlier, but they saw probably anyway. It was already my intention to stay for Lucius’ trial. I was only hoping to see Draco sitting next to his mother in freedom, instead of making himself at home in prison. 

Looking back at Ginny, I grab one of her hands in mine and one of Harry in the other. “Thanks for coming, you’re great friends.” I hug them again briefly, causing the young witch to become confused. “You should go back,” I continue, “Don’t wait for me.”

My destination is an empty seat next to a certain blond witch near the door. When Mrs. Malfoy sees me coming, she stands up to greet me. Still in aristocratic posture, she sends me a warm smile.

“Can I sit here?” I ask, pointing to the seat next to her. There’s another one free next to it. The wizards sitting there, don’t believe their eyes. Mrs. Malfoy was freed of all charges earlier today, so I’m simply sitting next to a witch enjoying her newly found freedom. Well, enjoying might not be the right word, considering she just saw her son leaving without saying goodbye. Her husband is next and it would be a miracle if he could go home with her.

“Of course, Miss Granger.” We both sit down ill at ease. “That was very brave what you did there”, she acknowledges looking in my eyes. Her facial expressions are neutral, but her blue eyes look proud and a little sad.

“They just had to know they’d be responsible for the death of two young people with this attitude. And it’s not just me. If he would’ve ended up with someone else, it still would’ve been unfair to deny visiting.” I can’t look at her while saying this, so instead I aim my gaze towards my folded hands in my lap.

“Maybe this would be enough and you’re strong enough individually to survive three months.”

“I plan on going back to Hogwarts in September to finish my education.”

I don’t need to say more, the news that students of our year could go back, made it into the Prophet today. I’m sure she knows somehow. Draco’s mother understands it would be a lot longer than three months, if I’d truly go. And I have no intentions not to if I stay healthy enough.

“Yes, that complicates things.” She’s silent for a few seconds, before adding: “Nonetheless, I strongly believe you’ll be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Happier times will come.
> 
> I only have two more chapters written, but am not done yet, so I won't be posting this Tuesday. Hopefully I have enough time this week to write at least two more chapters. See you again on Friday.


	12. Fighting For My Rights

After the disastrous ending of Draco’s trial, the Wizengamot disappears for an hour. A lot of the attendees take the opportunity to leave the musty room and stretch their legs or eat something. I make sure to stay away from my friends, an act making me unworthy of being a Gryffindor. I’m simply not ready to face them all with so many strangers watching and while I still don’t know when I’ll see my fate again.

So instead I walk around in the halls of the Ministry with Draco’s mother. We don’t talk much at first, only get used to being close to the other. We never had much interaction before today. Sure, there was that dreadful day at Malfoy Manor, but before we only saw, not spoke, each other once or twice. Rather quickly, I start admiring her attitude. No matter who walks by or the looks they give, she stays upright and meets them all in the eye.

“Would you like to accompany me during my meeting with Minister Shacklebolt?”, I ask out of nowhere.

Slightly startled, she stands still for a second, before taking the necessary steps back to me. “I would love to, if he’ll have me. Are you sure you don’t want any of your friends to support you, instead? Mr. Potter or Miss Weasley?”

“No, I need Harry to talk some sense into the Weasleys before I see them after the meeting.” This time I stop to look at her before continuing. “You know better than anyone what it’s like to have your fate so far away from you. Your husband’s been there.”

She nods at me with a sad smile. “That is true and I never wished it upon my only son.”

“How did you do it? A year is a long time, even for a couple that’s been married for years.”

“There are laws regarding the separation of a fated pair, due to one of them committing a crime”, she starts gently. “The Ministry just doesn’t want the general public to know. They can’t be responsible for the death of an innocent person, simply because their fate did something wrong. You have the right to visit him or her for one day every three months. Even if Draco had to stay longer than the three months he has to do now, it wouldn’t be soon enough for you.”

“That’s so wrong. Can’t they look at everyone individually?”

“Don’t forget that half of the pair did something wrong, is someone the Ministry wants to pull out of society.” I think about it for a while and if it weren’t so personal, I’d understand their reasoning. For us, this law just isn’t enough.

A young couple passes us by, giving us both pitiful looks. The blonde, young witch even turns back around to give us her opinion on the matter: “Mr. Malfoy didn’t deserve this sentence. What he did the night Dumbledore died, can be forgiven when you hear what he did at your home and for his fate and her friends.”

We both thank her, I even feel the tears materializing. I’m grateful and happy that an outsider agrees with me, while at the same time it makes me so mad again. The ‘commoners’ are supposed to be biased and the Wizengamot objective, not the other way around.

More people walk towards the courtroom again, so after Mrs. Malfoy gives me a gentle push to follow them, we make our way to that cold room as well. Lucius Malfoy will not be released today, if his son wasn’t either. My fate’s mother will need all support she can get and I intend to give her everything she needs. I’ll sit beside her and be there for her, like Harry did for me.

Like predicted, Lord Malfoy is sentenced to one year in Azkaban followed by one year of house arrest. The day Draco will be a free wizard again, his father will come home. I think it’s a fitting punishment if you take everything he did in the First Wizarding War into account as well. I hear whispers of people who wanted more and others who feel sorry for Narcissa Malfoy, both son and husband gone for multiple months. At least she’ll get the chance to see her fate four days during this year. That’s better than nothing, but not a lot at all.

A man in his thirties with a nice suit approaches us, when Lucius Malfoy is escorted out of the room. He has brown curly hair and a slender figure. I don’t recognize him, so I look at Lady Malfoy next to me, who has her mask still perfectly in place. I have no idea what she’s thinking, but I know it makes the wizard nervous. I should learn how to do that as well. It might drive Draco up the wall.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy, Miss Granger.” He bows to both of us. At least he’s polite.

“My name is Jonathan Hermus, I’m the Minister’s personal assistant. If you’d follow me, Miss Granger, I’ll escort you to the office of Minister Shacklebolt.”

“Of course.” I stand while informing him that Mrs. Malfoy will join us. He doesn’t make a problem out of it, maybe expected it. We’re the first to leave the courtroom after the Wizengamot left. I dare a quick glance at the Weasleys and my friends, most of them give me encouraging smiles, making me smile as well.

Mr. Hermus is clearly efficient: walks fast and barely speaks. He leads us to the elevators, then through an empty level 1 to not very comfortable looking sofas. The black furniture is quiet hard, doesn’t adjust to your body. I try to find a position that feels best, while the witch next to me sits down like she did during her trial, not bothered by the bad sofa.

“Minister Shacklebolt will be with you shortly.” With that Jonathan Hermus disappears in the office next to the one with Shaklebolt’s name on it. He reminds me a little of a newly graduated Percy Weasley.

Exactly three minutes later Kingsley Shaklebolt appears around the corner, still in his purple robes he wore during the trials downstairs. I’m glad to notice he’s indeed alone, like he promised. An apologetic smile takes form on his face, when he approaches us. Just like his personal assistant, the Minister doesn’t commend on seeing Narcissa Malfoy waiting in front of his office. I wonder what he truly thinks about it.

“My apologies for keeping you both waiting, my fellow Wizengamot members still wanted to reflect on today's outcomes.” He kisses one of our hands after apologizing and opens his door for us.

“That’s alright, Minister Shacklebolt, you’re a busy man”, Lady Malfoy states calmly.

I don’t say anything, nor do I wait to take a seat until he says so. The others most likely didn’t want to reflect at all, they only wanted to know what he’d say to me now. If even a single one of them, still has the opinion that Draco should just wait three months to see his fate, they should be fired immediately for supporting inhumane thoughts.

Our host sits down uncomfortable, making me wonder who’s the boss in this room, while the older witch, once again, sits stoically. I fold my arms across my chest and send my deadliest glare towards the wizard in front of me. When he can’t hold my gaze anymore, I know, he knows, I’m far from happy.

“Why?” Kingsley raises one eyebrow in question. That one word can contain a lot of different questions. “Why did you sent him away? A simple house arrest wasn’t enough? Freedom wasn’t what he deserved?”

“Hermione, calm down, please.” He places his hands in the air, palms towards me. “It wasn’t that simple. One hundred people have to agree on something, that’s never easy.”

“Seemed quite easy with both his parents,” I huff.

“Why wasn’t it easy, Minister Shacklebolt? Maybe with a little more explanation we’d understand”, Narcissa calmly demands.

With a deep sigh, the wizard starts speaking again: “I’m actually not allowed to say this, but I disagree with them, so I’ll tell you anyway. Most of us wanted to set a precedent. Let the people know that no matter what someone did, if they have the Dark Mark, they won’t get away unpunished.”

“He helped us!” I can’t help but yell. One look of the mother among us, tells me to stay at least a little polite, though. “He might have the Dark Mark, but Draco never behaved like a real Death Eater.”

“What Miss Granger is trying to say, is that my son had no choice in his sixth year. After that unfortunate day, he proved multiple times that he didn’t mean the other students any harm.”

Merlin, I really need to learn how she does that and keep my emotions in check. Kingsley’s perplexed by her careful and calm attitude. If Draco and I survive this third separation, I’m destined to be the next Lady Malfoy. For now I’m sure I’ll be the worst Lady Malfoy ever. Not that I don’t want to change anything, I’ll definitely work and won’t stay at home, but I’d still be together with the heir of one of richest family with tremendous influence in this Wizarding World.

“I understand, Mrs. Malfoy”, Kingsley’s voice brings me back from daydreaming. “but I’m afraid, there’s nothing I can do about his sentence now. What I can do, however, is make sure your son and his fate don’t die.”

“You’re only doing this because of who I am and not because it’s simply wrong to keep us apart.” I slowly place my arms on the armrest of the chair and try to sound more collected, but the anger still shows. How do they do this?

“I’ve been tripping over my own feet, shaking all over my body, barely sleeping, had holes in my letters of fate for days. If I didn’t run down to him, if he didn’t kiss me, we would’ve been dead already. Yet, one of your members had the guts to say that after two months we still had to wait three more, to see each other. Don’t you hear how wrong that is?”, I beg at the end, nearly in tears.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Hermione, and I reprimanded her for that. Shall we now start discussing what we actually came here for? When you can visit him?”

“You could have done that right after she said it, inside of making me go down there in front of the whole courtroom. And I’d like to see him tomorrow.” I end with a nod full of confidence, knowing full well that tomorrow won’t be approved.

“I apologize once again, Hermione, that was wrong.” I send him an angry look, not satisfied with his answer. “Of both the witch and myself. As for the day, I was thinking about next week.”

“Next week?!” I scream.

Even Narcissa startles a little at my outburst. After everything I told him about the consequences of our separation, he suggests that we still have to wait seven days? Didn't he listen when I said the three letters were disappearing already? Didn't he see Draco shaking?

“With all the respect, Minister, but it has to be possible to plan this first visit sooner.” Lady Malfoy sounds worried for the first time.

“I'm afraid not Mrs. Malfoy,” Kingsley Shacklebolt starts, looking truly sorry. “The whole week is filled with trials. The Aurors will be too busy escorting all criminals from and to Azkaban. I know Mr. Malfoy can be trusted and won't harm Hermione, but one Auror has to be available the whole day. This can't be guaranteed until next week.”

“Which day exactly?” I whisper, more defeated than ever.

“Next Sunday is a free day. The Ministry will be empty and the guards in Azkaban don’t have anything special to do. You won’t have any attention in the Ministry, only the Auror who’ll escort you to the prison has to know you’re here. We can invite the press for an interview when you get back from your visit. Unless you want to be crowded before you leave?”

I think about it for a while. On one side, it's like they don't want the world to know I visited a ‘criminal' by giving me a day barely anyone’s working. While on the other side, he did say he'd notify the press and let them witness my return. The question is: do I want them to see me? Most likely I won't be in the mood to see anyone, let alone a colon of swarming bees. Or do I have to say beetles?

“Alright, I'll go Sunday. You can let the press know, but not invite them. I only want to see my friends when I'm back.”

Next to me the blond witch voices her agreement, she even offers to bring me to the Auror Department. It means a lot to me that she approves my decision. It also indicates that I really won't be in the mood to face cameras and strangers. Narcissa Malfoy experienced before how emotional such a visit can be.

The Minister of magic stands up. “You'll be expected at nine. All rules will be explained upon your arrival.”

“Thank you for making an exception.” I stand myself and shake his hand. “I know I'm not making it easy and not all your colleagues approve this meeting. So, I appreciate the effort you're making.”

“My pleasure, Hermione. After all, this is the right thing to do.”

The three if us leave his office and are welcomed by an empty floor. The second challenge of today is over, now I'll have to face a family of redheads who don't particularly like my fated one. The selfish part of me hopes Luna is with them, wrapping them all around her finger and I'd have my greatest support with me.

When we say goodbye to the older wizard, we end up in an empty elevator. The silence is broken by my fate's mother the moment the door closes. “If you ever want to talk, you're always welcome at the Manor. It can help to be somewhere that screams Draco to you.”

“Thank you. I'll definitely keep it in mind. You're the only one who understands and I already know, I'll become frustrated at some point.” I send her a genuine smile, relieved by her invite. She really accepts me into her family.

“You're part of my family now, Hermione, you can come over whenever you want.” Upon seeing my reaction, she adds: “Is it alright if I use your given name? Because I insist you do as well.”

“That’s alright. It’s already a lot more than I imagined at this point.”

When the elevator stops to reveal the Atrium, I'm shocked. The place is still bursting with people talking about the trials and some obviously waiting for us. It's difficult to reach the fireplace and Floo out. Luckily the security guards stun everyone who doesn't move.

“Good luck with your family, Hermione. I hope they show you how much they love you the second you step out their fireplace.” With these words Narcissa disappears and goes home to an empty house. Something that hasn’t happened in at least three years. I take a deep breath and shout out the name of the house that belongs to those who became my wizarding family.

When I open my eyes again, I see not only the entire Weasley family – if not already there, storming in from the kitchen - , but also Neville, Hannah, Luna, Dean, Seamus and even Parvati Patil. The small living room of the Burrow is crowded now that my Hogwarts friends joined. Nerves and anxiety flow through me, right away.

Again, the first to come forward is the ginger girl. Ginny pulls me out of the fireplace, into a gentle hug. She doesn’t say anything, simply holds me, giving me love and taking some of the anxiety away. My eyes see confusion on most faces of the spectators, sadness and sympathy in others and support and genuine happiness are send to me by the two who already were in on my secret.

Ginny pulls back to say something: “Everyone understands why you didn’t say anything and a few of us”, she gives Ron a pointed look, “will make some promises today.”

“No one needs to make any promises”, I address everyone. “I only hope you won’t hate me and try to tolerate my tears and Draco when you see him. My only wish is that there won’t be any fighting, not that you’ll suddenly become best friends.”

Molly Weasley is next to take me in her arms. The Weasley matriarch has tears freely rolling down her cheeks. If she can accept my fate, I only still need to worry about the reactions of George and Angelina. Their fates were killed by people with the same mark on their arms as Draco’s.

“This connection is sacred, dear.” She takes me at arm’s length before continuing: “Anyone who doesn’t support you through these difficult times and after, doesn’t deserve your attention or friendship.”

I thank her with watery eyes. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Harry and Luna all take me closer as well and whisper their encouragements. Every word makes me feel a little better and a little less guilty.

It’s when Dean walks towards me with a smug smile, that I really start laughing. I don’t think I want to know what he’s about to say. “I knew you and I had something in common when we were at Bill’s, and it wasn’t knowing what it’s like to sleep next to these two”, he finishes pointing at Ron and Harry. Immediately Neville and Seamus join us, it’s something the four of us can make jokes about now.

Seamus starts speaking after the laughter dies down: “It’s strangely satisfying that we can complain with someone else about their weird habits now. But the reason I’m really here, is to tell you that Malfoy might have been a right git at school, but when he’s free again, I’ll do my best to forget the past and give the bloke an honest chance.”

He moves closer to Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist, before finishing his little speech, looking his fate in the eye: “Sounds like I owe him a little for saving Dean’s life anyway.”

Everyone swoons over his words and their loving gazes. Like it was agreed upon in advance, every fated pair entwines their fingers. So do George and Angelina, only their eyes are filled with sadness instead of undying love.

Next in line to say something are Neville, Hannah and the Gryffindor part of the Patil twins. They all remind me that the Slytherin wasn’t very unkind during our absence at Hogwarts. While everyone seems open and promises to try or wish me the best, Ron stands against the wall with arms crossed. When I walk towards him, fearing his words, he looks everywhere except at me.

“Don’t you have anything to say?” The words come out whispered and a little shaky. Out of defence and to gain more confidence I place my arms across my chest as well. It doesn’t help that I can feel the eyes of the others on my back.

“When will you get to see him?” he eventually asks, not sounding interested at all.

“Next Sunday, not that it looks like you really want to know”, I say harsher than I intended.

Behind me some women gasp, but I don’t pay them any attention. I don’t like that I have to wait a whole week either, but I’m more concerned about one of my best friends than my health for the coming week.

“It’s just … It’s Malfoy ‘Mione. What do you want me to say?”

“That you’ll try like everyone else. That you won’t kill him. That you’ll still be my friend. That you’re happy for me even though it won’t be easy, because I know that, I’m not stupid.”

“I know you’re not stupid. You’re the brightest witch I know.” His hands are long free from the cage of his arms, enjoying their newfound freedom by exploring the air in front of them. “But can you honestly say that you’re happy about this? Did you ever dream of being fated to Draco bloody Malfoy?”

“Ronald Weasley, that’s enough”, his mother shouts before I can even open my mouth. The result is a sulking ginger, refusing to say anything at all.

“I wasn’t at first, Ron”, I starts sincere, “but now I genuinely can’t imagen being with anyone else. Being in his arms feels so good and when I’m not near him, I just miss him so much that my mind brings the ghost of him back to my prominent thoughts and that makes me so miserable.”

Ron doesn't say anything to that anymore. He looks at me one more time and then leaves to the kitchen. I wait until I hear a chair scraping on the floor before I let out the breath I was holding. Parvati is the one who reaches me first, closely followed by Mrs. Weasley.

“Give him some time. He always hated Draco more than any of us", the young witch says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Let's follow him and start eating, dear", Molly continues, “Or he'll leave nothing for us.”

While the students start making their way to the kitchen, I turn around to face the only two who stayed silent so far. I'm still not used to the fact that George, once the first to turn a situation like this into a joke, hides against the wall, trying to be invisible.

When our eyes lock, Angelina takes another step closer to only living part of the Weasley twins. While she looks uncomfortable, he tries to send me a reassuring smile. It’s terrifying not to know what they’re thinking, because for some reason, their opinion matters the most. They lost their fate to Death Eaters and now know that I’ll be spending my life with one. In their eyes Draco probably doesn’t deserve someone who fought on the right side of the war.

“George?” I ask, feeling like a child who did something wrong and got caught. “Please tell me what you’re thinking?”

“For starters: that you don’t have to be so scared.” He even manages to let out a sincere smile. “There’s a reason he’s fated to you. Maybe you’re his shot at redemption. Or maybe he’s you’re way to hell.”

After the last sentence, the witch next to him, pokes him in the ribs and he lets out a yelp. For a moment I thought he meant it. If Angelina didn’t roll her eyes at me, saying he’s unbelievable, I would’ve begged on my knees to understand it wasn’t my choice.

“I hope you can become happy with him, Hermione”, the former Quidditch captain whispers, her voice crackles from disuse. “I truly believe he made it out of the Battle alive for a reason. We’ll have to wait and see to find out what that reason is.”

In the distance, I hear Ron voicing his disagreement. I don’t care, though, I take them both in my arms with all the force I can get. Maybe I’m crushing their ribs right now, but they need to know how much this means to me. They’re in a situation no one wants to be in, and still support me in my relationship with someone who’ll remind them of what happened at the seventh floor every time I so much as mention him.

“Come on, we better take a seat and start eating before mum thinks we left without saying goodbye. Trust me, you don’t want to be at the receiving end of that lecture.”

Not really laughing, but without true sadness, we enter the crowded kitchen. The food is still untouched, indicating they were clearly more listening than anything else. It’s alright though, once we enter, the atmosphere gets lighter and brighter. Suddenly I’m not so tired anymore and for the first time since the Battle, I focus only on the present.


	13. Visiting

** _Sham trial for Draco Malfoy._ **

_Yesterday, the first three trials since the defeat of Voldemort were held. A fair sentence was given to Lord and Lady Malfoy: one year Azkaban followed by one year house arrest and immediate freedom respectively. It would have been a surprise if Lucius Malfoy would get away with a punishment that did not involve several months in the Wizarding prison. His wife’s freedom was already largely accepted before her trial started. (More on page 4-5.)_

_So, it’s no surprise that it’s the third trial everyone was talking about afterwards and at home. The young Draco Malfoy, who was sentenced to three months in Azkaban and nine months house arrest, was judged for wearing the Dark Mark and letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the day Albus Dumbledore was murdered. Even though the Malfoy heir was still underaged when he received the mark and didn’t commit the murder he was tasked with, the Wizengamot had no mercy for the young wizard._

_What's especially remarkable, is that after his trial, when the members of the Wizengamot took a break to prepare for the boy's father's trial, everyone who witnessed could only talk about the unfairness of this punishment. Two famous classmates of Mr. Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, even spoke in favour of him. During this, no judge - apart from Minister Shacklebolt - seemed to pay any attention to their statement. Prove of this was the absence of questions, not one was asked while both his parents were questioned thoroughly. _

_All of this, proves to us at the Daily Prophet that the minds of every member of the Wizengamot were already made up before Mr. Malfoy arrived at court. Draco Malfoy was indeed responsible for bringing Death Eaters into Hogwarts and disarming Albus Dumbledore at the Astronomy Tower and is now paying the price for this. However, if you take the circumstances into account – father in Azkaban and You-Know-Who living in his home - and how he helped Harry Potter and his friends escape twice – first from Malfoy Manor away from Bellatrix Lestrange, later during the Battle of Hogwarts by stunning two Slytherins, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who were discussing how to bring the three heros to Voldemort - we believe his actions of last year can be easily forgiven. _

_One last thing we want to bring to everyone's attention, is the fact that the Wizengamot refused to let the Malfoy heir say goodbye to his mother and fate. The young wizard looked extremely ill after his two months in house arrest, but still got to hear he'd have to wait until after his release from Azkaban to see his fated one. As you can see in the picture, Miss Granger did not take that so well. (More on page 3.)_

_Let us know your opinion about this deceptive trial, while we make another attempt to get comments from the ones responsible for ruining the future of this young couple._

“What do you think?” My head snaps up, away from the paper, to look at my friend.

“That I'm glad I wasn't the only one who noticed their lack of interest in whatever was being said or the lack of questions.”

“You should do something with this", Harry encourages me with a broad smile. “Depending on the amount of reaction they get, you could try to force the Ministry to re-evaluate his case.”

“A few letters from people who were present yesterday won't change the outcome, Harry.”

I'm happy that I'm not alone in this. That my friends, the young witch who spoke to Mrs. Malfoy and I and apparently the Prophet are with me. That people understand it's impossible to not see each other for three months. Clearly, Kingsley didn't communicate our agreement to the press yet, I have no doubt he'll do that today. He won't have another choice now that this article is out.

“You can always try, Hermione, you never know. They just started, they can’t afford to lose the public’s support.” Harry’s passion shows through, for the first time not because he believes Draco is up to something.

“I’ll wait to see tomorrow’s Daily Prophet. If the reactions are positive, I’ll start a petition or something.”

I take another bite of my toast while flipping through the rest of the paper. The first seven pages are filled with information about the trials. And photos. A lot of photos. Even my speech is printed word for word like I hoped, right underneath a photo where I show the letters, they wrote in bold that they are grey, which is far from a good sign.

“Why wait until tomorrow?” my friends asks confused. “You were more passionate about your spew than about your fated one.”

“S.P.E.W., Harry”, I sigh. They never say it right. “That turned out to be a fiasco and I’m not risking that again. My heart breaks easily enough already. I don’t want to put my heart out there and barely get any support.”

Before The Boy Who Lived could say something to that, the Floo goes off, indicating someone arrived. Immediately we hear two voices calling for us. Ron and Ginny. What are they doing here so early in the morning? It’s barely ten o’clock.

“It’s a good thing you’re finally downstairs before noon”, Harry winks at me. He’s right, I don’t want Ginny to wake me up. She’s just too energetic in the morning when she wants to be.

“There you are. Eat faster we’re going out”, Ginny announces her presence cheerfully.

Her brother on the other hand, sits down with sleepy eyes, taking some toast for himself. He’s obviously not really awake yet and got dragged here by his little sister, most likely by force. I give Ron a glass and some pumpkin juice, before offering Ginny the same. She reclines, repeating we have to hurry.

“What makes you think we want to go out?”, I ask still tired.

“And what do you mean with ‘out’?” ,Harry adds.

Finally she takes a seat next to her ex-boyfriend, before saying: “To the Leaky, or Diagon Ally. I’m not picky. Now that Hermione’s feeling better we need to get her out of this house more.”

Something gives me the feeling, the girl has something special planned and this isn’t a random visit to get me back into the world. Not that I don’t need it, I do. During the memorial and the trials it became clear that I’m not used to spending time with others or outside. The look she shares with Harry now, only raises my suspicion.

I know better by now than to try to figure out what exactly the witch has planned. It’s also a great relief that Ron is here, talking to me, and just as unwilling to go ‘out’ as I am. Most likely he prefers to still lay in bed, snoring the day away, instead of having everyone asking for something while he’s only half-awake. Ron enjoys the attention more than Harry or I do, but not so much that he wants girls to touch him and chatter his ears of this early in the morning.

When we actually arrive at the Leaky Cauldron twenty minutes later, I realise I might have been wrong about Ron’s reluctance to come along. Ginny gathered the entire D.A. to give me their support. Everyone says they’ll give Draco a new chance for my sake. They even make sure I know how much they mean it by saying it one by one, looking me in the eye every time.

Eventually it’s Katie Bell who hands me a scroll of parchment. “We already started a petition for his release. It won’t be enough to give him back his freedom, but maybe Malfoy can serve his sentence at home instead of in Azkaban.”

The sight of all twenty-three names - especially the ones of Katie, George, Angelina, Justin and Ron - bring tears to my eyes. Draco was our enemy in fifth year when he became part of the Inquisitorial Squad. He cursed two members in his sixth year and three of them lost their fate to other Death Eaters. Still they support me and want him to serve his full year under house arrest instead of the Wizarding prison.

“May I?” Harry’s hand comes into view, he already has a quill in the other one. I give him the list and he adds his name. When he’s done, his name glows yellow before it turns into the black ink it was written with.

“Did you place enchantments on this?”, I ask surprised.

“Only that you can’t write someone else’s name. Dad said the Ministry doesn’t accept any petition that doesn’t have it. They say you can write whatever you want, but that doesn’t mean all the people behind the names agree with you”, Ginny explains.

“So you started this?”

“We already discussed this with everyone who was present in the courtroom yesterday”, she shrugs. “But yes, I made it and brought it here before Ron and I came to you this morning. You can give it to Kingsley when you see him before meeting Draco on Sunday.”

“Thank you all so much. This means a lot to me.” First I address the group in general, before I turn my brown eyes to meet with green. “Is this why you mentioned a petition during breakfast?”

Instantly his hand finds its way into his hair, messing it up even more. “I wanted to know your opinion. You disappointed me a little actually.”

“I’m sorry”, I apologize. “I do want to start now that I already have so many autographs”, I add laughing.

The words only left my mouth for a second and Seamus already stands up saying that’s perfect. Before I can understand what’s happening, he stands with both feet on the table in between their drinks.

“Ladies and gentleman at the Leaky Cauldron, may I have your attention, please”, he starts with a loud and clear voice. He’s trying really hard to hide his Irish accent a little so everyone will understand him.

“As you may know by now, Draco Malfoy received an unfair punishment for his actions during this war yesterday. We are starting a petition to demand his freedom, or at least immediate release from Azkaban that turns into house arrest. But our goal is his freedom. If you agree with us and want to give our dear Hermione the chance to see her fate whenever she wants, come over and sign as well. She will be entirely grateful to you, and if you’re lucky you might get an autograph of her or Harry Potter or Ron Weasley or even Neville Longbottom if you want.”

The four of us turn shy and red immediately. He could have warned us about that. I know Harry and Neville aren’t very keen on talking about what they did during the war. Seamus doesn’t seem to notice our discomfort, though, he grins our way and winks at me. I shake my head at him, roll my eyes and see his fate doing the same.

I’m standing with my back towards the rest of the pub, so I don’t see the effect of his little speech. Cho Chang has to point behind me and tell me to turn around. When I do, I freeze for a moment. No one is still seated at their table, instead one long line is formed in front of us. They all put their name on the list and give voice to their thoughts, mostly saying they agree with Seamus. To our great relief almost no one asks for an autograph of one of us.

The group of D.A. members starts drinking and talking again while I thank everyone who comes forward to sign the petition. Ginny doesn’t leave my side and takes over when I don’t find the words to stay something back to these generous people. When the line is gone, I turn back around and sit down next to Harry with a heavy sigh and close my eyes.

The sound of someone clearing their throat, makes me open my eyes again. George Weasley gives me a small smile, gathering his courage to say something now that everyone's watching. “If you want, you can use a table from the shop and stand in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to collect more names. I'm not open yet anyway, so you won't stand in my costumers’ way.”

Now the tears really leave my eyes. He's too far away in this crowded corner to go over and hug him. Instead I reach my hand over the table to grab his. “Thank you, George. You have no idea how much your approval means to me.”

“You deserve happiness, Hermione, and Malfoy isn't the reason for my sorrow.” It's clear in his eyes that he genuinely means it.

By the end of the week, I have 3333 names as a gift for the Minister of Magic. I even made it into the Daily Prophet with my stand in front of the joke shop. Some wizards came to Diagon Ally only to sign the petition. I've never felt more hopeful in my life than I do today. There was an article about Draco's situation every day, overshadowing the outcomes of the other trials that were held the past week. Today it was about my first visit to Azkaban.

Mrs. Weasley insisted that I have breakfast at the Burrow before leaving to meet the Minister. There’s happy chatter in the kitchen, until I’m about to leave and see Ginny looking longingly at Harry. She still hopes that the black line she’ll get on her birthday next month will morph into H.J.P. I don’t understand why Harry doesn’t make a move. It shouldn’t matter that she isn’t seventeen yet. If he didn’t have to leave to hunt Horcruxes, they wouldn’t have broken up in the first place.

“You know”, I whisper in Ginny’s ear, “if you want to know for sure already, you can make the first move. You don’t have to wait until your birthday.”

“I don’t want to hurt him”, she answers doubtful.

“Just try.” I give her my brightest smile and hope I understood Harry correctly when I asked about Ginny before he left to the Forbidden Forest.

With one last encouraging nod from me, she makes her way over to my best friend. She looks like the ever confident girl, but I know that’s not how she feels inside. When she takes his face in her hands and kisses him passionately, I’m reminded of their first kiss in the Gryffindor common room after we won the Quidditch cup. Again everyone starts cheering when Harry kisses her back immediately. When they pull back, Ginny’s eyes ask the question that won’t leave her lips and Harry nods. They kiss again until Ron literally pulls them apart.

“Not in front of me, please. Do that when I’m not around”, he grumps.

The opposite reaction comes from, as could be predicted, Mrs. Weasley. With tears in her eyes she hugs them both, asking for confirmation. The rest of the Weasleys joins in their celebration until Bill reminds them of the reason Harry’s even here.

“Good luck, Hermione”, Mr. Weasley tells me.

“Give him a kiss from me”, Harry winks next.

With petition and that first Daily Prophet in hand, I step out of the fireplace and am greeted by an Auror who escorts me to the right office. There’s only one fireplace in the entire Ministry that is connected to the one in Azkaban. Kingsley’s already waiting for us inside the office. He was right, the Ministry is empty.

Now that I’m actually here and will see Draco in a few minutes, anxiety hits me. I have no idea what it’s like inside that prison or how he’ll feel. I didn’t shake or faint this week, but I had friends to distract me and things to do. His only occupation might be talking to his father, if he’s in a cell close to him.

“Welcome, Hermione”, the Minister greets me. “Before we can send you through, we’ll have to set a few rules.”

“Good morning, Minister Shacklebolt.” I shake his hand in greeting, but he pulls me into a hug. When he lets go, I start laughing: “What was that for?”

“Just a wish of good luck.”

His words bring the worries back right away. He notices, because he places both hands on my shoulders and says: “It’ll be alright, Hermione. Things will only be a little different than you might imagine. First of all, upon your arrival, you’ll be searched. You’ll have to leave your wand with the director of Azkaban, but don’t worry, once it’s inside the box, you’ll be the only one who’ll be able to open it again.”

“Wait, I’ll have to give up my wand?”, I ask in disbelief.

“It’s more to make sure the prisoner doesn’t have access to one than to take yours away from you. You’ll be let to a special room, it looks like a small flat. The Auror escorting you, will tell you the most important aspects of that room.”

When I don’t immediately say something, he asks if I still have questions. I shake my head, upon witch he extends his arm towards the burning fireplace. “Enjoy your time with Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger”, he adds with a wink.

My eyes are drawn to my hands that still contain the parchments. “Actually, Minister, I have something to give you before I leave.”

His eyebrows raise in question, so I hand him the petition. “It’s a petition, signed by 3333 people. They all wrote their own name, you can test it.”

He unrolls the scrolls and gasps in wonder, so I go on smiling from ear to ear: “We want the Wizengamot to re-evaluate Draco’s case. Gaining his freedom is our goal, but it would be appreciated already, if you changed his months in Azkaban in a longer house arrest. With visiting rights.”

“I’ll hand it over tomorrow. For now Auror Argus is waiting for you on the other side.”

“Thank you, Kingsley.” We nod at each other, and then I step inside the Floo, drop the powder and carefully say the name of the prison.

Auror Argus is a wizard of at least fifty years old, with dark hair and light blue eyes that look right through your soul. His voice is stern and his nose long and sharp. He’s not one to lose time. The moment I arrive, he explains the same things the Minister already informed me of and asks for my wand without restraint.

Afterwards he walks ahead, leading me to the room that will be ours for the day. Azkaban is cold, so cold I can see my breath come out in clouds. Everything is in bare, beige stones. Luckily the room is painted in white and gives a somewhat homelike feeling. In the middle of the room stands a wooden table with four chairs. There’s a fireplace on the left with a timepiece on top and two black loveseats facing it and a large bed filled with black pillows and blankets against the rear wall.

“You’ll get lunch through the hole in the right wall around noon. If you want an Auror to come for some reason, just place your hand against the wall, doesn’t matter where or which one. Around four in the afternoon someone will come over to bring Mr. Malfoy back to his cell and escort you back to my office”, Auror Argus rushes through what he has to say. 

I thank him and nod to indicate I understand it all. Still, I’ll only remember what’s really necessary: we have until four o’clock. The other things don’t matter to me. I know Draco won’t hurt me, so I have no idea why I’d need an Auror here and I can live without lunch for a day.

The minutes I’m alone are pure torture and I know what that feels like. I try to sit in front of the fire to warm up, but can’t sit still. I pace back and forth, flipping through the Daily Prophet from last Monday. Not that I can read a single word, since I’m too nervous for that, so I place it back on the table.

When the sound of a doorknob going down is heard, I spin around so fast I nearly fall face first to the ground. The white door seems to open in slow motion. When Draco finally becomes visible, I have to stop myself from running into his arms, when I see he’s being held by his biceps by a young Auror.

My fate doesn’t look at me, while I can’t take my eyes off of him. My heart starts to race and I know instinctively that only his touch can slow it down again. Even though Draco’s wearing a grey and black striped prisoner’s uniform, he looks good. A lot better than last week. His skin and eyes have more colour and he seems to be firmer on the ground.

“Behave, Malfoy”, the Auror warns him when he lets Draco go.

His eyes send one more stern look at both of us, before he turns around and closes the door behind him. Not wasting one precious second of the little time we have, I run straight to him and my blond wizard catches me and twirls me around. Just like Harry predicted would happen at the end of Draco’s trial. We both burry our faces in each other’s necks and simply enjoy the rush of magic that comes with touching the other and the comfort it brings.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Draco’s the first to break the silence with a sigh of relief.

“Did they tell you I'd come?”, I whisper back. I don't dare to speak louder, afraid I'd ruin the moment.

“No, but I counted the days until you'd show up. They wouldn't dare deny you anything.” After some hesitation he adds: “Even father agreed with me on that.”

My mind goes to Narcissa. When I visited her on Wednesday, she held herself strong, but it was clear she missed her husband. “Did they place him close to you? If you tell me how he's doing, I could tell your mother.”

A little surprised he pulls away, but keeps his hands around my waist. “He's doing well considering where he is. Spends most of his time convincing me that everything will be alright. He hasn't said it so far, but I know he hates himself for what he did now that he's away from her again.”

“Well”, I start hesitating. I can't really tell his son, it's Lucius' own fault. “It’s very important that he realises he was wrong.”

Draco starts full out laughing with my words. The laugh comes from deep and his shoulders are shaking. “Don't turn him into a saint now, Granger. It's not because he misses his wife, he genuinely wished he'd never done those things. He might want to try to accept you for my sake, his only heir, but it'll take awhile before he truly starts believing everyone's equal. If he ever does.”

This time it's my turn to let go. I even turn my back to him and walk straight to the fireplace and aim my words at that instead of him. “I'm sorry for trying to be nice”, I say very harsh.

Draco moves towards me on silent feet and is standing behind me in no time. His arms hug around my waist from behind, right underneath my own crossed arms. Slowly, he brings his head next to mine to kiss my temple, before placing his chin on my left shoulder.

“Thank you for trying, Hermione, but when it's just us, I'd rather you say what you're thinking. You always did that, I don't want you to change now.”

“You liked my awful words, I'll keep that in mind.” He's not forgiven yet.

“No, I liked that you never backed down. You were one of the few people who didn't care who I was. Most people were careful with what they said, too afraid of what my family could do, at that moment or later in life.”

I can't help but lean my head against his and put my hands over his larger ones. Being in his arms simply feels too good and instantly makes me forget everything else. Suddenly the thought hits me that I'm relieved this visit is unsupervised.

“I'm sorry. I think your father deserves to be here, but that doesn't mean I ever wished this hardship on your mother.”

“That's better. I appreciate your honesty, thank you.”

When he hears me huff, he asks that I turn around. Reluctantly I do and, to my surprise, subconsciously already move my arms around his neck. His smug face tells me that's exactly what he wants.

“We're in private now. You know what that means?”

While I raise my eyebrows in question and tilt my head a little, his eyes start to twinkle and he leans closer. “It means a gentleman can kiss his lady passionately.”

And that's precisely what my fate does. When his lips touch mine, the rushing of magic starts again. At first he moves slowly, getting used to the feeling and storing away the knowledge of which movements bring out certain noises. By the time his tongue runs over my bottom lip and I grant him excess, I'm putty in his hands.

When my knees threaten to give out, I pull back even though I'm not willing to end this blissful feeling yet. Our breaths are laboured and foreheads touching.

“All this time, this is what you’ve denied me?”, I ask playfully.

“Trust me, if I had known this is what it would feel like, I would have snogged you a long time ago. I felt like all my nerves were suddenly hypersensitive.”

Out of breath, but chuckling, I ask: “Can we sit down please? My legs can't carry me anymore.”

Draco agrees with me, so we sit down in one of the love seats in front of the fire. I pull my knees up and snuggle close to him, with my head in his shoulder. If we'd be at home, wherever that might turn out to be, I'd already have my vision from our conversation on the stairs. We talk about the weather in London, the reaction of my friends - that surprise him – and my talk with Kingsley after his trial.

“Kingsley said he didn't vote for a time in Azkaban, but apparently the Wizengamot wanted to set a precedent. You have the Mark, so you're punished, no matter if you actually did something or not.”

Before Draco can answer a bell rings behind us. When we look around, we notice lunch is being served. Hand in hand we make our way to the table and sit beside each other, though our plates are placed facing the other.

The smell’s delicious, making the wizard next to me roll his eyes. “Now they make an effort to prepare decent food. Don't get anything in your head, Granger, this isn't what I got so far.”

“Then enjoy it now", I say sweetly, pecking his lips before taking a bite of my sausage.

When Draco nods, saying he definitely will, my eye catches the Daily Prophet I brought with me. I take the paper to show it to my fate with the article about his ‘sham trial' upwards.

“I thought this might interest you.” He stops eating to accept the paper confused. “It's the Prophet from Monday, filled with articles about the Malfoys.”

Draco thanks me and starts reading and eating at the same time. His eyes are glued to the object in his hands. He reads everything about his family, then places it down, thinking everything trough. A few minutes later he rereads some articles or certain paragraphs. I leave him to his mind and simply look at his reaction. There's hope, anger, confusion, happiness and so much more appearing on his face.

After his last bite, Draco leans back against the chair with arms crossed. I turn my body so I'm facing him and see the moment he reaches a conclusion. “They won't change their mind anyway. They can't.”

“Ginny started a petition for your release from Azkaban and turn it into a year of house arrest instead. I handed it over to the Minister before I Flooed over here.”

For a moment I think he's going to explode. His chair gets the full blow when it's send backwards. While opening and closing his mouth, Draco paces in front of the large bed. Carefully I walk over to him, not knowing what to expect at all. He doesn't even seem to notice, until I touch his arm.

“Why would you do that?!” he screams. Instinctively I take two steps back.

“Because you don't deserve to be here and 3332 others agree with me. I didn't start it, because I didn't want to get my hopes up, but it turned out so well.”

“If you didn't want to get your hopes up, then why doing it to me? You're giving me hope, with a petition that won't change anything!” Draco uses his hands to give more power to his words.

“The Wizengamot didn't even receive it yet, but Kingsley looked impressed. So, why do you keep saying that?”, I whisper back, slightly hurt.

“Because nothing good ever happened to me”, he says right back without hesitation.

Not hiding how hurt I am, I walk around him and lay down on the bed, facing away from my fated one. “Good to know that I'm not something good that happened to you, since you clearly didn't choose me.”

I hear him sigh and feel the mattress dip near my feet where he places one hand on my bare ankle. “I didn't mean it like that, Hermione. I meant winning a Quidditch game against Gryffindor, winning the House Cup at the end of the year or being the top of the class.”

His last example makes me laugh a little, pushing my madness away for a few seconds. I'm the only one who beat him at school.

“You're the best thing that ever happened to me and ever will happen. If there's one person who can make me a better wizard it's you.” He stands to squat in my line of vision and takes my hand, before continuing: “I'd love to see you more often. Get to know you, fall in love and not worry about being separated for too long. I just don't want to be disappointed again. Do you understand?”

I do understand, I just want it so much. His pleading whisper means the end of my anger. Instead of responding, I scoop over a little and Draco crawls in next me. Now we simply hold each other, hands moving over chests, arms or backs. We reach a silent understanding: don't get mad and enjoy every second we have left. After a while my eyelids drop and I fall in a peaceful sleep in my fate’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter 16 written and I guess this story will and up at 19 or 20 chapters. I don't have a lot of time to wright now though, so for now I'm going to stay with one update a week.
> 
> Thanks for all the love you're giving this story, it means a lot to me.


	14. Incomplete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added the 'smut' tag for this chapter.

I’m woken by lips placing gentle kisses on my cheeks and eyelids. One hand rests on my ribs, the other next to my left ear. It’s the combination of feeling him leaning over me and the magic that thrums inside me every time his lips touch my skin, that makes me crave more. Still with closed eyes, I move my right hand up, searching for his cheek. I find his throat first, though.

While I move my hand up, he moves his lips down until they find mine. I grip Draco’s hair and back with my other hand and have to plant my left foot on the bed from the intensity. When his hand leaves its place on my chest and starts roaming higher, I moan louder than I thought was possible. My moan gets answered by a groan form him.

I need to feel him closer, chest on chest, legs in between mine, preferably skin on skin. I need something that’s more than this, anything. His lips are addicting, I want so much more that I start moving franticly. I can feel my lower regions demand attention that I’m not capable of giving right now.

Disappointment runs through me, when Draco’s lips leave mine to start kissing a trial over my jaw. For the first time I feel his rapid breaths on my skin and I know he’s just as turned on as I am. Another moan rolls over my lips when he reaches my earlobe and runs his teeth over it. Sweet Godric, I want my fated one so much while at the same time I feel like we’re far from ready for that and it’s driving me insane.

“We need to stop”, he pants, still laying over me, “This was a bad idea.”

Finally opening my eyes, I whisper back in his ear: “I think it was the best idea you’ve had so far.”

“It was rather good.” Draco chuckles and his whole body shakes along. After he kisses my cheek again, he lifts himself on his elbow, so his eyes can meet mine. “But not here.”

He doesn’t need to use more words, I know what he means. He means we can’t go further here, that something more should be special and discussed. I think it might give him something to hold onto until I can come back. Give us both more strength if I’m honest. But I understand.

“Is this where I’ll get to see how truly romantic you can be? Because if I remember correctly, you said I ain’t seen nothing yet.” I move the hand that fisted his hair back to his neck and the movement makes him shiver a little.

“I don’t exactly have rose paddles and candles at my disposal here, Granger, you’ll have to be patient.”

“Now you’re making me curious.”

“You were born curious, witch. That has nothing to do with me”, he laughs. Who would have thought that the great Draco Malfoy would have dimples in his cheeks when he laughs.

Draco lays back down on his back beside me and sighs. I roll on my side so I can lay my head on his chest, his heartbeat’s comforting. I'm sure I'm blushing like crazy, right now, because Draco's cheeks were a little pink and I blush easily. I get more comfortable and bring one leg over his. Under me Draco freezes for a second when my knee touches his half-hard member. Feeling it sends a new wave of pleasure to my lower lips.

“How long did we sleep?”, I ask to think about something else.

“An hour, maybe two”, he shrugs. “I don't know, but I do know that I slept better this one hour than every night this past week combined.”

I hold him even tighter after his nonchalant confession. With tears trying to escape my eyes, I say: “I'm going to get you out of here, so you can sleep in your own bed.”

“It's not the bed that makes the difference, Granger”, he says a lot more serious than I’d expect.

“I could stay over during your house arrest.” I try to be seductive, but it comes out almost insecure. To give an explanation for my almost shyness, I add: “When I’m not at Hogwarts that is.”

Draco snickers: “I knew you'd do that.”

“What do you mean?”

I lean on my elbow with one hand and knee still over his body, to look at him. Before answering a little angered, he rolls his eyes in the what-a-stupid-question way. “Of course you'd ask the new Headmaster if you can go back to do your seventh year. The world wouldn't be right, if you didn't officially graduate.”

I sit up and look down at him and say: “Everyone from our year can go back and it doesn't matter if you already did your seventh year or not. Headmaster McGonagall announced it at the memorial a day before your trial. So I'm not the only one.”

Normally the Slytherin has a witty response in seconds, but this time I left him speechless for a while. He thinks, frowning, before saying that he's relieved in my place that I can spend a school year without Weasel and Scarhead. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes, but nothing more is said about it. He's right, so why should I deny it? I only wonder how he knows my two best friends won't return.

Time flies and before we know it, the same young Auror that brought Draco, escorts him back to his cell. We share one last, sweet kiss. Right before he gets to the door, I remember what Harry asked me to do, so I kiss him again, this time whispering in his ear: “A kiss from Harry.”

Draco looks absolutely mortified. “Don't ever do that again, that's revolting.”

This is how I laugh, while he leaves scowling. I feel light and happy, even though I have to walk back through the cold and dark corridors of Azkaban. When I get my wand back, I even feel like nothing can take me down for the rest of the day.

Until I'm inside the Ministry of Magic again and have to Floo home or to the Burrow. The prospect of having to face others weighs down on my mood. Harry's most likely not at Grimmauld Place, but the thought of being alone makes me shiver. The Burrow will be too crowded, now that I feel like I'm about to cry.

One minute I'm so happy and the next I'm crying because I'm not near Draco anymore. I take some powder and shout out the only place where I might feel comforted and someone who's been through it already, can help me understand.

I end up in a plain room decorated in black and silver. There’s no furniture, only a fireplace, a window that looks out on the gardens and a door. I can’t leave this room until a house-elf or a member of the family accompanies me, but that’s alright. I love looking at the beautiful gardens to pass the time. The flowers are in bloom, mixing the green of the grass, trees and hedges with every colour of the rainbow.

When I hear a soft pop, I turn around to see a house-elf playing with the hem of her pillowcase. She keeps her eyes down, not allowed or nervous to look at me. “Mistress told Possy to bring Miss to the fountain.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Possy. I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Possy knows. Master Draco told Possy all about his fate”, she nods.

“Are you Draco’s personal elf?”, I wonder out loud.

“Yes, Miss.” The elf still refuses to look at me. “Possy misses Master deeply, but Possy is happy to finally meet Master’s fated one.”

“He’ll be home before you know it, don’t worry. Could you show me where I can find Lady Malfoy?”

The elf nods again, franticly this time. Finally she lets go of her pillowcase and opens the door. I follow her through the halls of Malfoy Manor. We pass paintings of landscapes and rare creatures and all sorts of expensive looking artefacts safely kept behind glass, the walls are still dark blue.

It’s the second time I walk around here since that horrible day and both times Narcissa has kept me far away from the drawing room, always bringing me outside as soon as possible. It’s strange to be here, but I’m not afraid. The memories seem attached to that one room and not the whole Manor.

Narcissa Malfoy is waiting on a white, cushioned chair next to a small, round white table in front of the fountain in the middle of the open space and among the flowers. There are dozens of paths crossing each other in the open space and leading into the woods that surround the flower gardens. The small house-elf escorts me until I’m right next to her Mistress and only leaves once Narcissa thanks her. She doesn’t look surprised to see me at all.

“Please, take a seat, Hermione. Do you want some tea, perhaps?”

“Mint, please”, I answer while sitting down in the chair next to her, the table between us.

While she calls for Zoppo, an older male elf that I met last Wednesday, I close my eyes and let nature calm me down. It’s peaceful out here and the blond witch doesn’t pressure me to say something. The tears are gone, but I still feel … incomplete. Like I left a piece of me behind in Azkaban and I didn’t realise until I already left.

“Will you be staying for dinner, Hermione, or do your friends expect you back soon?”, Narcissa asks very polite. I know the witch is lonely, who wouldn’t be? So I decide to send a Patronus to the Weasleys to let them know where I am and that I don’t know when I’ll leave. So Harry doesn’t have to wait up for me either.

“How can I be laughing when he has to go back to his cell, but am crying by the time I’m about to leave the Ministry?”, I whisper softly with my eyes closed.

“It’s the magic of the Letters of Fate. You know you won’t see him for a few days, so it lets you know that isn’t how your relationship is supposed to go. It’s worse now, because he’s locked up. When you choose to leave him to go back to Hogwarts once he’s home, it’ll be different. You’re free and happy at school and Draco and the magic will know that.”

My elbows find their way to my knees and my head the way to my open hands. “We fell asleep. We had so little time and then we wasted it by sleeping”, I groan.

“You didn’t waste time, Hermione. Sleeping next to your fate is a luxury. It’s the easiest way to make your connection stronger”, Narcissa comforts me, “Did you sleep well?”

“Like a baby. Draco did too.”

“That’s a sign that you both needed it.”

We stay silent for a moment, until the older witch reminds me of my tea. I didn’t even realise Zoppo brought it already. The tea, sun and Narcissa’s words finally manage to make me relax a little. This is the situation and I can't change anything about it. I did what I could by giving the petition to the Minister.

“I gave the petition to Minister Shaklebolt this morning”, I inform Narcissa right before taking another sip of my delicious tea.

“Excellent. Now all we can do is wait to see what they do with it. Stop thinking about that for today, though. The Wizengamot won’t discuss that until tomorrow. If they deal with it right away, that is.”

“Do you think they’ll wait? Everyone who signed, knows I’d hand it off today.”

“We’ll see. Until now, they let the press be. It’s hard to know their thoughts about the unforeseen attention.”

An hour later, Zoppo informs us dinner is ready. Reluctantly I leave my place in the sun and follow my host back inside. It feels wrong to be served by house-elves, but at least Narcissa is polite to them and they genuinely seem to enjoy cooking for us. The food’s amazing. Zoppo, Possy and Sullie, a younger male, are very talented.

During the meal I gather all my courage to ask about the elves in the family. Narcissa tells me that Zoppo was born at the Manor and fathered Possy and surprisingly Dobby. They’re both so different from him, that it’s hard to imagen they’re related. Maybe it’s because they are twins, which is extremely rare among house-elves, and one of the children just had to be different. Lucius bought Sullie to replace Dobby after Harry tricked him into freeing his house-elf.

Unfortunately, the father walks in when Dobby’s name gets mentions. His face shows exactly how angry he is and if that wasn’t obvious enough yet, he leaves cursing his own son under his breath. “Stupid boy. Traitor. Never did what Masters wanted. Unworthy of serving the old and respected Malfoy family. Stupid boy.”

Upon seeing my concerned look, Narcissa provides me with an explanation: “He blames himself for the fact that Dobby didn’t turn out to be the typical house-elf, while his daughter never caused any trouble. We’re lucky that he likes Sullie. There’s no tension among them now.”

“Maybe that will start again, once he wants a grandchild”, I joke.

“Actually, all three of them are looking forward to that”, she states, “Generations ago, one of the Malfoys cursed his house-elves because they conceived too many children according to him. He made sure they could only have a child when a new Malfoy was born. I don’t think he realised what he was doing, though. Because of his curse, that we can’t break, we’re forced to find a new partner for the young elves.”

“So, Possy and Sullie can only have children once Draco has one of his own?”, I ask surprised.

“Exactly”, Narcissa answers with a smile. I don’t think Zoppo’s the only one looking forward to a grandchild in this house. And I’m not ready for that. At all. “They used to have at least a dozen elves and usually exchanged one or two with the family of the new bride to bring new blood into the family of elves. Soon after the curse, though, that became impossible.”

The rest of dinner is passed with more stories about the elves, even they chare some with us, and stories about Draco as a young child. After a while, I have the impression that Possy loves telling me all about her Master more than Narcissa does. It’s clear she loves Draco very much. They basically grew up together and she’s always been his personal elf. House-elves mature faster than wizards and can get older as well. So by the time Draco realised Possy could do more than being his playmate, she was mature enough to fulfil his wishes.

When I start yawning, I forgot all about my sadness from when I had to leave my blond wizard behind. It was the right decision to come to Malfoy Manor instead of The Burrow, Narcissa and the elves cheered me up again. To my surprise, I already sort of feel at home here. When I first saw the Manor, I thought it was a house, but not a home. Now the idea of living here with Draco someday, doesn’t sound so ridiculous anymore.

“You can stay the night, if you want”, Narcissa carefully says. She’s not wearing her mask today, because I can clearly see how much she’d want that. “I’m sure Possy would love to prepare Draco’s room for you.”

I bring my hands up, palms towards her. “No, that’s alright. I don’t want to impose and I don’t sleep well in a different bed normally, so …”

“It’s not about the bed, Hermione.” Narcissa has a broad smile and a twinkle in her eyes. Her statement reminds me of something Draco said earlier.

_“It's not the bed that makes the difference, Granger.”_

“What do you mean with that?”

“His room will still smell like him. It will trick your mind into believing that Draco is near. It might be an extra comfort after today.” Narcissa places one hand my shoulder before continuing: “I just want you to know that this as much your home now, as it is mine.”

“I’m not married to Draco.” I don’t know much about Pure-blood estate, but I do know that the Manor won’t completely accept me until I’m a Malfoy by marriage.

“No, but you’re his fated one. It became your home to moment you found each other. Marriage is only a piece of paper, something to show the rest of the world that you are in a committed relationship. It doesn’t change anything.”

She clearly thinks something is funny, because she adds: “Well, some things will change of course.”

“What will?” I have no idea what she’s talking about and I don’t like it one bit. First she says marriage won’t change my relationship with Draco, because we’re fated, and the next moment she says the opposite.

“I’m sure my son will tell you all about that once he’s home.”

When I’m about to ask more questions, she quickly calls Possy, who drags me to Draco’s room. Narcissa laughs out loud while wishing me a good night. I never knew that such a tiny elf could be so fast when she’s excited. Nor did I know that Narcissa Malfoy is a light-hearted and funny witch. Even towards me, she’s becoming a loving mother. One that reminds me of my own and that I have no idea where to start looking for my parents as long as the Australian Ministry of Magic doesn’t have any information.

Possy makes quick work to make the room ready for me. She makes sure the bed is made, gives me a nightgown, a clean toothbrush and skin-potions for in the morning. With one wave of her hand the curtains close and candles light up.

Draco’s room screams Slytherin. Green walls, silver curtains, black pillows and green sheets. His Quidditch gear lays neatly in a trunk with his broom in the corner of the room and his captured Snitches are proudly displayed on the shelve above it.

The moment I lay down, Draco’s smell overwhelms me. I snuggle closer into his pillow and hug another to my chest. After only a minute or two, my eyelids start to drop. My mind drifts back to this afternoon when I could lay my head on his chest after our ‘fight'. This feels the same, I can imagen him here, pretend that the pillow is him.

_I'm back in the white room in Azkaban, on the large bed. Draco is laying next to me, one arm slung over me and his nose buried against my neck. His breath sends shivers down my spine and his wandering hand does nothing but increase the feeling. _

_When I turn on my side to look him in the eye, he smiles and moves closer so we’re chest to chest. Without hesitation Draco brings his lips to mine with one hand on my cheek. My hands grip his platinum blond hair to bring him closer. Closer until there isn’t even air between us. Until I forget who I am because we’re one._

_The butterflies in my stomach wake up. I feel the wind that their fluttering wings make, spread to the tips of my toes and fingers. Draco makes me feel alive with only his soft lips on mine. I get giddy and want more. So much more that I’m nothing but relieved when he finally turns us over so he’s laying over me. _

_When one large hand suddenly seeks its way under my shirt, I have to take a breath. With a gasp, I throw my head backwards. My fate seizes this opportunity to kiss my neck and shoulders. Still fisting his hair, I move my legs so that they're on either side of him. This position feels so much better already, if he’d push down a little, I’d feel him exactly where I want him. When I dare to glance down, I notice that’s exactly what he’d want too._

_Getting impatient, I start unbuttoning his prisoner’s shirt. Everything with these ugly black and grey stripes needs to go. Draco chuckles, making me go faster, because I know he has something in mind now. Indeed, when he moves my shirt up a little, he brings his lips to my stomach. The movement causes his body to be out of reach from my busy hands. _

_“Draco”, I groan, “Stop playing around.”_

_He hums in response while moving my shirt and his lips up. When he reaches my breasts, I could start unbuttoning his shirt again, but my hands find his hair again instead. It's more important to hold on to him than getting his clothes off. Draco can't quite reach more than the valley between my breasts, so I take my shirt off over my head and immediately his strong hands unhook my bra. In no time his mouth finds my left nipple, sucking and nipping just right, causing me to moan loudly again._

_“It's only fair, if your shirt disappears now too", I manage to say in between moans._

_The blond sits back to unbutton the ugly garment slowly with a smirk, forcing me to bite my bottom lip in anticipation. Muscles define his broad chest, making the long scar from the Sectumsempra arch weirdly. Slowly his shoulders and arms get exposed, they look strong and perfect to plant my fingers and nails in soon._

_When he's done, Draco doesn't climb back over me, but works to get my trousers off. I help him by lifting my hips. The self-consciousness I was sure I'd feel the first time someone would see me in just my knickers, doesn't come. Instead I feel confident, no matter how I look like, Draco will like me anyway. _

_With the first touch of his lips against my thighs, my fate has to plant both hands firmly on my legs to keep them from moving. My centre is burning, aching, begging to be touched. I'm constantly moaning and his mouth isn't even close yet._

_“Draco, please. Please, stop torturing me", I beg, fisting the sheets now._

_“Because you ask so nicely", he answers smug. _

_His breath on my skin sends shivers straight to my core. First he licks me through my knickers, the action makes him groan. By the ripping of the fabric, it's clear the wizard loses his patience. He dives in like a man starved, making me scream. His tongue against my opening is unlike anything I've ever felt before. I feel enlightened and tight down at the same time. _

_When he finds my clit, my hands move to his blond hair again, keeping him there. My core tightens more and more with every swish of his talented tongue. I'm racing towards the finish, but don't know what I'll find there. His name leaves my lips like a praying. I'm losing my mind. _

_And then I'm exploding. I scream so loud, the whole prison must hear, but I don't care. I'm floating on a cloud of bliss and don't even notice that Draco's kissing his way back up, let alone Auror Argus blasting the door open and sending my fated one crashing against the wall._

I wake with a start, sitting up straight and shivering. A pillow is clutched against my chest and I'm sweating. The emotion racing through me is fear, although I know my knickers are soaked, so it must've been pleasant as well. I don't remember what I dreamed exactly, but I do know that Draco has to get out of there. As soon as possible.


	15. Waiting

After that strange dream that I don’t remember, I couldn’t find sleep anymore. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw blinding light and felt my heart ripped away from me. So instead of sleeping, I explore Draco’s bedroom. He has a massive wardrobe, filled with clothes and shoes, but missing something that resembles casual. When I stumble upon his Quidditch gear, I perform the unforgivable act of putting on one of his Slytherin shirts. Being surrounded by his smell, puts me at ease again, so I keep it on.

Around eight in the morning, I put my own clothes back on and get ready for breakfast. I don’t know when Narcissa normally eats, but I’m sure one of the elves will be up already and happy to help me. Just thinking about them, reminds me of the curse. How long are we allowed to wait to have a child? Will I still be able to make a career for myself? Can the wife of a Malfoy even work, maybe they have a curse about that as well.

With all these question about my future as part of this family, which is still strange but surprisingly welcome, I wander around until I find the staircase leading down. Strongly depending on my memory, I trace my steps from last night back to end up in the dining room. Sullie is already setting the table for two, so I’m probably not that early.

“Good morning”, I greet him.

The young elf bows and wishes me the same. I try to tell him that he doesn’t have to bow for me, but he looks offended when I do. There’s a lot I need to learn about the feelings of a ‘normal’ house-elf. I’m so used to the free mind of Dobby that their behaviour seems unnatural, even though most house-elves at Hogwarts did the same. Harry’s elf Kreacher is a totally different story altogether.

“Miss Granger can sit, Mistress won’t be long anymore”, Sullie says when he moves away from the table. “Sullie will start tea.”

“Thank you, Sullie. I can use some”, I smile and get one back in return.

So that’s what I do, I sit down in the same chair as during dinner last night and wait for Narcissa and my tea. The moment my beverage is set on the table, the Lady of the House walks through the doors. She looks happy and well-rested. Her blue eyes shine and her lips curl into an elegant smile.

“Good morning, Hermione. How was your night?”

“Good morning, Narcissa.” I wait until she sits down to go on: “I slept well, until I woke up from a dream I can’t remember.”

The older witch hums, thinking. “If it was important, your subconscious would’ve remembered. Enjoy your food.”

Breakfast does look delicious, again. At home I used to help my mother in the kitchen and I loved it. I don’t think I can just wake up, sit down and eat something I didn’t make. I didn’t really cook at Grimmauld Place lately, but I wasn’t up for the task back then either. I’ll help Kreacher tonight, cooking isn’t his favourite job anyway.

We eat in silence. Every now and then one of us says something or the elves place something new on the table. It’s like we’re waiting for something that just won’t come. I feel like I’m missing or forgetting something important, but can’t put my finger on it. It’s utterly frustrating.

When a silver stag materializes out of nowhere, that might be what I’m forgetting. “Hermione, where are you? I’m getting worried. There’s a difference between not waiting up for you and not coming home at all”, Harry’s worried voice leaves the stag’s mule.

While Narcissa leaves to open a window for an owl, I prepare to send a Patronus back to my best friend telling him I’ll be home before noon. When the blond witch comes back, she has the Daily Prophet in hand. I wonder if they wrote something about my petition or Draco’s situation again. Would it be too much to hope for an official statement from the Ministry regarding said petition?

“I assume we’ll be hearing from the Ministry today”, Narcissa smiles wickedly, “Once these reporters of the Prophet are after something, they turn into vultures. Very useful when it’ll help you.”

When she hands me today’s paper, the headline catches my attention right away. I expected something, but not the major article on the front page. It makes me wonder why. For the first time I start to think that it’s not normal that the Daily Prophet puts so much time and energy in fighting for Draco’s case, bringing it under everyone’s attention. Everyday.

**Re-evaluation of the Malfoy heir’s case?**

The article mostly mentions my petition: how it came to be, that it became a huge success and that I’d hand it off yesterday. There’s a small paragraph about my visiting rights and that nor I, nor the Ministry send a statement on how it went or if Draco’s alright. It definitely puts the Wizengamot with their backs against the wall.

“I’ll pass by the Burrow this evening to see if Mr. Weasley heard something at work, if we don’t get an owl before then”, I say handing the newspaper back to Draco’s mother.

“We’ll have to wait. It’s up to the Ministry now, so whatever you do, Hermione, don’t contact anyone involved in this case”, Narcissa warns me with a stern expression.

“I won’t, although I’m not very good at waiting.”

“Patience is a virtue, darling. You better start working on it, if you intent to spend your life with my son.” The witch doesn’t hide her snickers while basically informing me her son will be a handful sometimes. I laugh with her, it’s not so hard to imagen.

When I can’t take a single bite anymore of the rich breakfast, I know it’s time to leave. Harry will most likely be worried, pacing in front of the fireplace, waiting until noon, so he can come get me. It wouldn’t surprise me, if he isn’t alone, either. Once Ron learns I didn’t come home last night, he might be more eager to invade Malfoy Manor than The Chosen One.

Just like predicted, I find Harry walking a line in the carpet with one hand slung over his waist so the elbow of his other hand can rest on it and his hand brutally running over his jaw and lips. Ron is sitting on the sofa, bobbing his legs, turning the room into the epicentre of an earthquake. Even his sister is present, glaring at the boys.

Ginny’s also the first to notice me. She smiles and rolls her eyes at the same time. My giggles bring the other two back from the land of worry they were stuck in. With heavy sighs, they throw their arms around me, cutting of my breath for a moment. It’s a little painful, but not in the way that tells me to get away from them, because I’m betraying my fate. This forceful hug means they will truly stay my friends, the thought is comforting.

“For Merlin’s sake, let her go before she turns blue”, Ginny raises her voice. 

Quickly both boys stand up straight and bring their hands to their hair instead of my back. The synchronicity makes me laugh. Emerald eyes look back at me and a shy smile appears on the same face. Suddenly Harry’s hand is pulled from his hair and Ginny groans upon seeing his hair.

“You have to stop doing that, Harry, you’re making a mess of your hair.”

Immediately Ron turns a quarter to pretend to vomit. “Does this mean you’re officially back together and Ron still can’t stand seeing prove of that?”, I ask very innocently, pulling my eyebrows up.

The youngest Weasley nods, while her boyfriend puts his arm around her shoulders. They gaze lovingly in each other’s eyes, seeming to drawn in them. I sigh in happiness, it’s so romantic. A loud puff of someone falling down on the sofa, makes us all look at the ginger accusingly. How dare he interrupt such a beautiful moment.

“What?”

“You’ll really have to get used to it, Ron. They’re not breaking up again.”

A string of murmurs leaves his mouth, but for the life of me, I can’t understand a single word. This sound is what I always thought someone who tried to talk about his fate but couldn’t, would sound like. With a shock, I realise that Harry isn’t supposed to be able to talk about Ginny like this. His tongue should become thick. The girl’s birthday is still five weeks away. That means she won’t have her black line for five weeks and Harry can’t tell anyone because she still doesn’t ‘officially’ know.

“What’s on your mind, Hermione?”, the raven haired boy asks.

“How can you talk about the fact that Ginny’s your fated one. She doesn’t know, yet, so you shouldn’t be able to tell us or her”, I answer looking at the ground somewhere between the pair and Ron.

“I never really said that”, he starts, one hand almost back in his hair when Ginny stops him. “We kissed and I wasn’t in pain. Theoretically that could mean more than one thing.”

“So you’re saying that I might not be your fate after all?” Ginny’s face is slowly turning red.

“I’m saying that if I already know who my fated one is, I can’t be in a relationship with anyone else. And …”, Harry turns his eyes upwards to come up with a way to fraise his next sentence. “And now that I have my line, I wouldn’t lead anyone on.” He ends with a confident nod, happy with how he solved the situation.

“You’re right, Hermione, I almost started to feel like I couldn’t speak anymore.”

“So”, Ginny starts, thinking hard, “since your seventeenth birthday, you wouldn’t start dating someone who’s letters did not appear in your black line?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean”, Harry answers her with a broad smile.

“Good enough for me.” She pulls him closer, moving their lips together in a slow, but practiced dance.

After only seven seconds, they pull back. Determined to prevent anymore scenes he doesn’t want to see, Ron squeezes himself in between the happy couple. He has the Daily Prophet in hand and waves it in front of him.

“Can we now please, talk about what Ginny and I actually came here for?”

Immediately I tilt my head a little out of surprise. Didn’t they come over because Harry told them I wasn’t here? Well, it has to do something with the Prophet, otherwise Ron wouldn’t be waving with it like a lunatic. I didn’t really read anything other than that one article.

“I came to hold Hermione company, so don’t look at me”, Ginny states with both hands up, palms towards her brother.

“Is this about the frontpage article?”, I ask. “We did what we could, now we have to wait. I don’t really want to talk about it, anyway.”

“I wanted to talk about that with you, but then Kreacher told me you never came home.”

Harry clearly hasn’t forgiven me yet for sleeping at the Manor. Ron on the other hand rolls his eyes and puffs. Obviously he doesn’t find this the most important thing. What else could’ve been in the newspaper that has him so excited? Are there open try-outs for a Quidditch team or something?

“Harry, I’m talking about the enlisting as Aurors. Malfoy’s stuck there for now, it’s no use talking about him.” Upon seeing my offended look, he quickly adds: “Sorry, I know it’s awful for you that he has to be in Azkaban. But like you said, we’ll have to wait. There’s nothing we can do anymore.”

“It’s alright, Ron. What’s this about the Aurors?”

My friends whole face lights up. “Everyone who wants to start in the Auror programme, can start registering today. You just have to be eighteen before September, you don’t need to have finished Hogwarts.”

Now I understand what’s so great about it. I send them both an encouraging smile. Of course, they have to do it, if they want to. Both already made it clear, they don’t want to go back to school, so this is perfect. They’ll be great at it. They have enough experience after all the adventures we had at Hogwarts and during our Horcrux hunt.

It takes some time to convince Harry, he keeps saying that they can go tomorrow. I think it’s sweet that he doesn’t want to leave me today. Eventually, Harry and Ron get ready to go to the Ministry. I should be worried, this is a dangerous job. At this point the risk that one of them can get seriously injured as an Auror, isn’t even my biggest fear. I’m more scared to be left alone with a certain witch called Ginevra Weasley.

Right before the boys open the door to the stairs, Harry turns back around. “We could try to ask Kingsley about Malfoy, if you want.”

“No. Don’t ask anyone anything. I don’t want to pressure them”, I shake my head, “But you can always listen to what the Ministry employees are talking about. Maybe you’ll hear a thing or two about it anyway.”

“Deal”, Harry agrees.

“Hurry up, Harry. We don’t have all day”, Ron screams from downstairs. It’s barely eleven o’clock and as far as I know they don’t have anything important planned for the rest of the summer.

The moment we hear the door close downstairs so the boys can Apparate outside, Ginny’s standing in front of me with a grin and arms crossed. I know she won’t let me leave this room until she gets what she wants, so I make myself comfortable in one of the armchairs. Purposely choosing this one, because now the ginger girl can’t sit so close she’s almost on my lap.

“I already said I don’t want to talk about it, Ginny”, I say, pointing at the paper that Ron put back on the table.

“I don’t want to talk about that, either. I want to talk about the visit. Did something happen?” Her eyebrows wiggle suggestively.

“We talked”, I tell her shrugging. “Nothing important.”

“Well, that’s boring and I don’t believe it.” The younger girl sits down on the sofa closest to me, feet tucked underneath her body. “You at least kissed, right? Or even shagged?”

“Ginny!” She only laughs at my stunned expression. I know she doesn’t mind talking about relationships and intimate details. I learned more about my best friend in sixth year than I ever wanted to know, but this caught me off guard.

“C’mon, Hermione. Tell me where you met him and how he looked. What you felt and talked about. Why you didn’t come home afterwards. And I won’t believe a word you say until you tell me you snogged him breathless.”

With one last groan, I start talking. I answer all her questions and admit that we kissed. I don’t reveal everything I felt after our little nap, though. She doesn’t need to know that. I do tell her about his reaction to my news about the petition. She’s as surprised as I was, but helps me see it from his perspective. When I tell her the reason I went to Narcissa, Ginny throws her arms around me in a tight hug, whispering that feeling like that must’ve been awful.

Luckily our conversation is almost over when the boys come back, laughing. We stop talking abruptly, because in contrast to when they left, they come back by Floo. After they brushed the ashes off their clothes, Ron makes his way to the kitchen and Harry gives his girlfriend a sweet kiss. It makes me miss Draco, but I conceal my feelings. They deserve this happiness.

It’s Ginny who asks, if they heard something about the petition for Draco’s release. “That seemed to be the only thing people were talking about. It was so strange”, Harry starts. He has my undivided attention. “No one seemed to be really working, though they all used work as an excuse to mingle and talk about Malfoy. Apparently the Minister isn’t available today and the trial of Yaxley has been postponed.”

For the last part, my friends looks at me: “They have to be discussing it. It’s the only explanation.”

Before I can react to his story, a complaining voice from downstairs interrupts us. “Harry! Get your bloody ass down here. You’re elf refuses to feed me without you, says it’s bloody impolite.”

We erupt in simultaneous laughter. I shake my head at Ron’s antics, feeling a little sorry for the girl, or boy, who’ll turn out to be his fated one. I hope he ends up with a good cook, but someone who dares to tell Ron no. And if possible, teach him some manners.

When we walk through the kitchen door, Ron’s sulking mood instantly turns into a smile while his eyes search for Kreacher. The house-elf certainly is stubborn, but he’s not so bad really. We take our seats and within ten seconds, lunch is on the table.

“How did it go? Did you have to wait long to register?”, I ask interested.

Ron’s about to answer with his mouth full, so I already shake my head at him. “Please, swallow before talking, Ron.”

Harry stays silent, so Ron explains everything, like a child finding the presents on Christmas morning. “There were a few people waiting, but they let us go first. I believe most of them were starstruck when they saw Harry.”

“You didn’t actually skip the line, did you?”, Ginny beats me, indignant.

“Of course not. We are polite.” Next to me Harry’s rolling his eyes. He probably had to force Ron to wait their turn. “The Head Auror was glad to see us. Didn’t ask a lot of questions, just said that he knew we’d do great.” I can see the pride in his eyes growing. I genuinely hope, that wizard meant both of them and not only Harry.

Later, when the two Weasley finally go home, the realisation dawns on me that a day like this, having fun with my friends, hasn’t happened in a long time. Time flew with company to spend it with, but now that they’re gone, it’s time to wait again. I try to read a book, but can’t concentrate, because I learned that Draco loves reading as well and he doesn’t have any books at his disposal in Azkaban. It’s no wonder all prisoners of Azkaban go crazy, they literally have nothing to occupy their time.

Since reading doesn’t work, I start working in the small garden. I loved helping my father during the summers at home. The sun is warm on my skin. I let it forget my worries, but every now and then the image of Draco in his prisoner’s uniform appears in front of my eyes and I have to stop working until it’s gone.

At some point I wonder if Narcissa Malfoy tends to the hundreds of flowers in her garden herself or if the elves do that. Or maybe she has a gardener. Malfoy Manor definitely needs more work than this small garden of the Ancient House of Black. I’d prefer the larger garden for my future children to run around in.

Before I really start imagining a boy with blond hair and grey eyes like Draco, I leave all my tools behind and run upstairs to clean up my bedroom. I spend less time there now that I’m not that sick anymore, but I never put everything back in place. It’s mindless work and I make sure to do everything by hand instead of magic.

A sudden ticking against my window makes me jump and causes me to hit my knee against my desk. An official looking owl waits on the windowsill outside with an envelope in its beak. Carefully, as in a trance, I open the window and take the envelop. He has a pendant with an M around the neck. The logo of the British Ministry of Magic. The brown owl leaves once I’ve taken the message.

Draco.

I rip the envelop open and take the letter out with shaking hands. It takes a while before I can unfold it properly. Reading as fast as I can, my heartbeat quickens with every word my eyes scan. I’m almost jumping by the time I’m finished. I haven’t felt this giddy in ages, not even yesterday when I finally saw my fate for more than a few minutes.

The stairs creak under my running feet, I have to find Harry. He’s not in the kitchen, or the living room. When I look outside, I don’t see him in the garden, either. I’m on my way to his bedroom, when he steps out of the library and approaches me like one would a wounded animal.

“Is everything alright, Hermione?”, he asks slowly. Pronouncing every word clearly.

“I need an owl”, is all I say with the most stupid grin on my face.

“I don’t have a new owl yet, so I can’t help you.”

“Bugger, that’s true.” I start pacing in front of the library door, thinking what else I can do.

“Why do you need one?” Harry moves closer and stops me with his hands on my shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

I give him the letter in response. Now that his hands left my body, I move on and off my toes and do my best to ignore the urge to clap my hands. I know exactly which words my best friend’s reading by only looking at his face. His smile becomes more and more prominent and when he’s at the end, he lifts me up and spins me around.

“This is amazing, Hermione. They’re letting him go. There’s no other reason they’d do this.”

“We don’t know what exactly they’ll do”, I say in a sudden burst of rationality, “but house arrest is better than Azkaban, right?”

“Definitely”, Harry agrees with me. Both staring at the other with a permanent smile. “So why do you need an owl? You don’t have to respond.”

“I know, I need to talk to Narcissa. You’re right, though, I don’t need an owl for that, I can use the Floo or Apparate.” I’m speaking so fast, I’m not sure Harry understands everything.

I’m already turning away from Harry, when I realise he still has my letter. When I snatch it out of his hand, he shakes his head at me. “Don’t forget shoes.”

Now that he mentions it, I feel that I’m standing with my bare feet on the carpet. I purse my lips and put one finger in the air. Harry receives a sheepish look, before my feet run back to my room. I put the same shoes on from earlier and want to make my way back, but Harry’s already coming to me.

“A letter with the Malfoy crest is just delivered, maybe you should read it before leaving.”

With heart beating a million miles a minute, I open the second letter in ten minutes. The thought that her owl must fly really fast, passes my mind briefly. I’m too curious to know what she wrote to give it a serious thought, though.

When Harry notices I keep fumbling with the letter, he takes it and clears his throat. “Dear Hermione, I assume you received an invite from Minister Shacklebolt regarding your petition as well. I don’t know what will happen tomorrow, but I suggest you rest plenty today. We will meet each other at the Atrium at nine tomorrow morning. Let us hope, we can take Draco home with us after this second trial. Kind regards, Narcissa Malfoy.”

My first reaction is to slump my shoulders. She doesn’t want to see me today anymore. Maybe it isn’t really necessary. I was just so happy that they will redo Draco’s trial tomorrow that I had to talk about it with someone who’d be just as happy. My friends will be happy for me, but they won’t truly understand.

“I wish I could witness that”, Harry startles me, “I’d give money to see the faces of the members of the Wizengamot.”

“I’ll give you my memory”, I laugh. “I’m sure that’s precisely why only his mother and his fate are permitted to enter the room, though.”

“Probably”, he laughs with me. “C’mon, let’s go show the Wealseys the good news.”


	16. Welcome Home

They all stare and whisper as they pass me by. I dressed in an elegant dress this morning, it’s Muggle, but it’s formal and classy. Of course, I arrived early and now I have to pay for that by enduring the stares of every Ministry employee who’s starting the workday. Narcissa Malfoy said nine, but the new trial will start at half past nine and I don’t trust the Ministry anymore. When Harry had to come in fifth year for fighting off Dementors they rescheduled to an earlier hour as well.

I borrowed some clothes from Harry this morning, so if – no, when. I have to believe it’s when. – Draco can go home today, he can change into something more comfortable. His mother probably has one of his nicer outfits with her, but just in case she forgets, I’ll have something too. This waiting is driving me mad and I’m filled with adrenaline. I feel like I can successfully run a marathon right now.

When Lady Malfoy finally appears, I sigh with relief. Now we can go and then I’ll see Draco and he’ll come home with us and I’ll see him every day before I leave and we’ll get to know each other and I don’t have to miss him anymore.

A hand on my shoulder stops my overenthusiastic thoughts. Friendly blue eyes lock on my brown ones. I take a deep breath, close my eyes for a second, open them and smile at the witch in front of me. She’s wearing a dark blue formal wizarding robe and has something black draped over her arm.

“Good morning, Hermione. I don’t believe you have reasons to be so nervous.”

“Good morning”, I smile, “I can’t help it, I don’t know why. I didn’t feel like this last time.”

She sends me another reassuring smile, causing some of the people to give her strange looks. I’m already used to seeing Mrs. Malfoy without her mask in place. With head held high, we make our way to the security desk to register as visitors. The bored-looking wizard gives us a visitor’s pin, so we can continue our journey.

This time we don’t have to be at a courtroom. The letter said to ask for Mr. Hermus, the Minister’s assistant, when we arrive at Level 1. He’d escort us to one of the meeting rooms, indicating that not the entire Wizengamot will be in attendance. I’m curious to figure out who will.

When the elevator opens at Level 1, all eyes are drawn to the sound. It makes me a little uncomfortable, while Narcissa walks straight to the office we need. Upon a closer look, all eyes are friendly and encouraging. They know exactly what we’re here for and hope for the same outcome as us. I even recognize a few who signed the petition.

“Miss Granger, welcome.” Mr. Hermus walks towards me, closely followed by the blond witch. “If you’d follow me, please.”

The assistant walks us to a room at the back, the walls and door are made of glass, but you can see the spells flowing over it. One of them is most likely a silencing charm. There’s a rectangle table inside the room with eleven chairs and another three next to each other against the wall opposite the chair at the head of the table. Minister Shacklebolt is already seated there with members of the Wizengamot occupying the others, meaning that the three chairs are for Narcissa, Draco and myself.

They see us coming, still no one raises until our escort knocks on the door and Kingsley motions to come in. “Mrs. Malfoy and Miss Granger have arrived, sir”, Mr. Hermus announces. It’s hardly necessary, since I know they’re not blind and saw us way before we walked through the door.

“Welcome, please step inside. Thank you, Jonathan, we’ll call for you if we need you”, the Minister dismisses his employee. He goes on pointing at the chairs against the wall: “Please, take a seat and make yourself comfortable. While we explain the meaning of this meeting.”

The Minister seems to be the only one happy about this meeting. Not that anyone’s sending us murderous glares, but not friendly or understanding ones either. Next to me, I hear Narcissa thanking Kingsley, quickly I do the same. Then I turn away from the people who didn’t listen to a word we said during Draco’s actual trial and sit down with grace.

“As explained in the letter send to you yesterday, we discussed and tested the petition Miss Granger handed over on Sunday. We’re gathered here to change Mr. Malfoy's punishment, the exact change will be voiced when he's present.”

“Is this only because the petition or because you realised your first sentence was wrong?”, I ask accusingly and face stern. Upon seeing their wide eyes, I say something that's been on my mind all week: “I would like to use this opportunity to let you look at the law regarding the visiting rights concerning fated pairs with one of them sitting out a sentence in Azkaban. While I understand that someone who committed a crime has to be punished, I don't think it's fair that you let the innocent party suffer as well.”

Still no reaction. “A monthly visit or even every fortnight, seems more appropriate. If you don't agree with looking into it now, I'll gladly start a new petition. Once I tell the world – by for example giving an interview to the Daily Prophet, which in case you didn't notice, I haven't done so far – what it's really like being separated for so long, people will sign. Prove of their willingness is right there on the table.”

When I’m finished, all heads slowly move to the petition on the table. Some of them stare with open mouths, too shocked by the quick turn of events. I don’t dare turn to Narcissa. If they are willing to give more regular visits, she’d see her husband more often.

If she never told me of this law, I wouldn’t have known either. Which is exactly why the general public needs to hear about this barbaric laws. No one ever protested because they wouldn’t get enough support, since they aren’t ‘famous’ or known as ‘good people’.

An older wizard who’s hair is slowly turning grey and face red, is the first to look back at me and open his mouth: “You can’t tell us what to do, Miss Granger. You should be glad we were willing to listen to your first complain.”

“The Prophet it is then”, I answer calmly, right in his dull green eyes.

He wants to say something back, but Kingsley stops him by calling his name. Then he points at the glass wall. Draco’s on his way in the striped clothes. He tries to show no emotion, but I can see he’s puzzled, doesn’t know what’s going on. In the corner of my eye, I see that wizard Avada’ing me with his eyes. It’s alright, though, people will be on my side. Especially once I get the heroes of the War to sign first.

With a knock on the door, an Auror brings my fate inside the room. Narcissa and I are the only ones to stand this time. Draco’s mother puts his clothes on the chair before stepping towards him. Her son’s still handcuffed, so it’s not easy to give him the hug she wants.

“Take the handcuffs off, Head Auror Robarts. There’s no need for them”, Kingsley declares.

As soon as they’re gone, Narcissa takes her son in her arms. “Draco, how are you feeling?”

The blond young adult, pulls back to give his mother a kiss on her cheek, like a good Pure-blood son greets his mother. “I’m fine, mother. I’m glad to see you.”

When his eyes land on me, I smile at him. He comes to me, takes my hand and kisses it. He only tilts his head so high, that his chin’s hovering over my hand. “Morning, Granger”, he says with his typical smirk.

“Morning, Malfoy”, I tease back. While he uses Granger often, I almost never call him Malfoy anymore.

“Mr. Malfoy”, Kingsley interrupts our moment, “Please, take your seat, so we can get started.”

We do as we’re told and aim our gaze forward, full with anticipation. Strangely enough, I’m not nervous anymore. This morning I could climb up the walls, now I’m as calm as the Malfoys always seem to be. We don’t take each other’s hands, instead fold them in our laps and wait for the Minister to start.

“After receiving a petition against Mr. Malfoy’s imprisonment, the Wizengamot held a meeting regarding the subject yesterday and came to the following conclusion.” He looks down on the parchment in his hands and reads: “Mr. Malfoy will from this day forward spent the rest of his three months in house arrest followed by the normal nine months.”

Next to me Draco freeze for a while, I don’t know why he thought he was here, but it wasn’t to hear this. Narcissa and I both smile and Kingsley even sends a wink my way. “Head Auror Robarts will go to Malfoy Manor with Mrs. Malfoy to set up the necessary enchantments. When he’s done, another Auror will bring Mr. Malfoy to his home. You are not to leave the grounds, but are allowed to go outside. Every visitor, no matter who they come for, will need Ministry approval as long as someone in the house is under house arrest, apart from Miss Granger. Meeting closed.”

“Thank you, Minister Shackleblolt”, Draco nods in gratitude.

The members of the Wizengamot leave without really acknowledging any of us. Obviously not happy that someone has undermined their authority. Narcissa hands Draco the black robes, who accepts them with a sigh of relief. She leaves soon after with the Head Auror to make the arrangements at home, but not before telling me how Slytherin my actions were about the new petition.

I move closer to my fate to lay my arms around his neck. “Still mad at me for giving you hope?”

Draco laughs before pulling me closer with one hand and kisses me without warning. His lips are firm on mine, I can feel how happy he is. Slowly his lips pull away, instead his forehead rests on mine and grey meets brown.

“Thank you.” I’ve never heard such a sincere thank you, from anyone.

When Kingsley fetches the Auror who will bring us to the Manor, he also places a darkening charm on the glass, so Draco can change without being stared at. The blond doesn’t waste any time in getting rid of the offending garments. He also tells me, that he had no idea why they took him out his cell this morning and panicked a little when he had to say goodbye to his father in the cell next to his.

“It got really hard to stay indifferent when we arrived at the Ministry. It wasn’t until I say you, that I had a feeling about what it all would mean.”

A minute later, Auror Sanders arrives. He looks around Kingsley’s age, has brown curly hair and a friendly face. After he greets us, he takes Draco by the elbow and escorts us to his Department where we take the Floo to Malfoy Manor. There he hands us over to Robarts with the wish of good luck.

We don’t leave the arriving room. Robarts shows us the enchantments to keep Draco on the grounds from the window. A yellow, glowing dome covers the prestigious Manor and will stay there for two years. One year for Draco and one for his father. Having to stay here is far from the worst thing that can happen to someone. The only downsides, that he can’t visit a shop or go out for a drink, and that he doesn’t get his wand back until the year ends.

“To make sure you don’t use the wand of one of the ladies, I’ll place a spell on them that will recognize your fingerprints. The second you touch them, the Auror overseeing your case will be alerted and you’ll be in trouble. This means you can’t even pick it up to give it to them, do you understand?”

When Draco nods, he has to hold both our wands one by one in hand while Robarts performs the spell. This year will be a lot more difficult for him than it would be for me. Draco’s used to using magic for everything, he’s never known differently. I think I’ll have to buy him matches to lighten his own candles by hand.

The second the Auror disappears in the green flames of the fireplace, Narcissa places her arms back around her son. A single tear escapes her eyes. Over Draco’s shoulder she mouths a thank you my way, before composing herself again.

With both hands on his cheeks and staring in his eyes, Narcissa says with great difficulty: “Welcome home, Draco.”

“Thank you, mother. It’s great to be back, but if you don’t mind, I’d love to take a decent shower first.”

So Draco leaves to freshen up in his room, the room I slept in only two nights ago. Narcissa lends me a quill, parchment and an owl to write a letter to Harry about the events of earlier. I instruct the brown Short-eared Owl to wait in case Harry wants to send a reply and let her go. Afterwards the both of us meet with the house-elves to see how lunch is going.

When the young Malfoy enters the dining room thirty minutes later with damp hair, Possy throws herself at his legs, crying. Draco’s so perplexed, he has no idea what to do at first. The moment he says something, the elf lets go of him and brings him to his chair. It’s an early lunch with all Draco’s favourites. We stay for an hour, having small talk and eating so much my stomach will explode.

Across the table, Narcissa suddenly leans back in her chair with a mischievous smile. The head of the table is empty. It’s only meant for the patres familias who won’t be present for a while. “Why don’t you show Hermione around the Manor, Draco? I’m afraid, I haven’t done that yet.”

Right away he seems to know exactly what his mother means with that, because the smirk is back in place. “Of course, mother. It can take a while, though.”

“That’s perfectly alright, darling.” Narcissa plays with her wedding ring while she gives Draco a meaningful look. What exactly does he need to show me?

My fate stands up and bows lightly when holds out a hand for me. “Would you do me the honour of accompanying me on a tour through Malfoy Manor, Miss Granger?”

If he didn’t look so serious, I wouldn’t have combusted in laughter. Where did that come from? I place my hand in his while accepting his offer. Suddenly I’m extremely glad I put on a nice dress this morning. This feels like he’s taking me on a date through the Palace of Versailles or something. Their gardens even look a little identical.

Draco drapes my arm over his elbow, increasing the feeling of an old royal family. When we’re away from his mother’s listening ears, he asks: “What did my mother show you already?”

“The garden, the dining room and your bedroom”, I answer without hesitation.

“My bedroom, huh?”, he laughs. “That’s barely anything.”

“I think she wanted me outside as soon as possible. I haven’t even been near … that room.”

The blond clears his throat, maybe finally realising it’s not obvious that I’m here. “I’m sorry about what happened that day. I wish I could’ve prevented you from that pain.”

We keep walking while we talk. I place my other hand on his lower arm to give it a squeeze, reassuring. “You did everything we could’ve asked of you, Draco. You lied, that was hard enough already.” I turn towards him for what I want to say next: “Besides, if the torture didn’t happen, you wouldn’t have pulled me away and we still wouldn’t have known what we are to each other. I honestly can’t imagine a different situation where we’d touch.”

“That may very well be true, Granger, but when I felt my line changing, all I could think about was hearing and seeing you scream bloody murder a few minutes earlier.”

Draco’s aristocratic face is ice cold. For a moment I think I even feel his magic crackling under his skin. The hand that lays on his arm, moves to his face to make him look at me. “It’s in the past, we can’t change it anymore. Why don’t you show me a place that can cheer us up?”, I whisper, afraid to be too loud.

“I know exactly where. You’ll love it.” How great, the Slytherin in him is back.

Draco leads me to a part of the Manor I haven’t been before. When we reach the grand staircase in the middle of the ground floor, we only go one floor up and to the right. The arriving room is left and his bedroom another floor up. The corridors look the same as at the other side of the staircase.

The door we stop in front of, is nothing like anything I’ve seen before, though. I remember the door to the drawing room to be as grand as the one to the Great Hall at Hogwarts. This is a double door as well, but the doorknobs are made of gold and the design is enough to let you know that something pressure is in that room. It must be big as well, because there’s no other door in this corridor and it goes on for another 30 feet.

When the wizard stands in front of me, ready to open both doors, he turns his head around: “Get ready to be amazed, Granger.”

Soon it’s clear I’m not ready, but I am amazed. Sunlight is streaming in from the halfway up the wall to ceiling windows on the right side of the room. In the far right corner stand a few armchairs and loveseats with a small table and the fireplace. The wall underneath the windows is covered in branches and leaves, a family tree perhaps, starting from the fireplace to threequarters along the wall.

Immediately my mind deems that side unimportant. The other three walls are filled with books from the floor to the ceiling with at least seven rows in the middle of the room like a real library. I have no idea how they reach the higher books or even remember what they are about, but this is heaven. They have a larger collection than Hogwarts. For a moment I close my eyes to take in the smell: leader and old parchment.

When Draco chuckles, I open my eyes again. With a knowing grin, he says: “I think it’s safe to say, you’ll be visiting my library more than me.”

“This place is amazing, Draco. How can you possibly have so many books?”, I ask looking around with wide eyes and in complete wonder.

“It takes generations to have a collection like this”, he shrugs, like it’s normal to have this in one’s home. “I can see you’re excited to look around, so go ahead. Explore.”

I give him a quick pack on the lips before starting my journey. Upon skimming the titles, I notice they even stand by category: potions, charms, history and unfortunately dark magic. Not defence, just dark magic. Behind me I hear a door opening, but don’t pay it any attention. It doesn’t sound like the entrance door, but maybe Draco’s helping himself to something to drink.

After probably an hour, I stumble upon Draco in one of the armchairs. Not with a drink like I thought, but with a large, heavy, green and silver book. There are no words I can make out from where I’m standing, so I walk closer. My fate ignores my presence until I’m seated in the chair next to him. When he looks at me, it’s with an … apologetic look?

“Why are you looking like that?” I’m careful, don’t touch him or the book. My eyes don’t even look at the gigantic thing anymore. Whatever’s in it, it can’t be anything good, if Draco’s face is anything to go by.

“I didn’t bring you here to simply roam the aisles”, he says exhaling.

“Is this”, I point to the green book on the table that has a clear ‘M’ on the cover from this point of view, “what your mother meant by showing me around?”

“No.” He can at least smile again. “She really wanted me to show you the Manor, but I’m pretty sure you saw her playing with her wedding ring afterwards?” He waits unit I nod to continue. “She meant this book with that movement.”

“So what's in it?”, I ask curiously, already moving my hand towards the book.

As fast as lightning, his hand shoots out to stop mine. “Don’t touch it yet.” When I raise my eyebrows in question, he explains looking in my eyes for maximum understanding: “I need to ask you something first.”

I wait, seems like I’ve been doing a lot of waiting lately, while Draco prepares himself by closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. This really worries me. When he sits at the end of his chair and takes both my hands in his, my heart starts racing. Like I’m suddenly playing a Quidditch game, high up in the air on a small stick.

“Hermione Jean Granger.” He’s completely serious, but I can’t help smiling like a maniac. He remembers my middle name. “I should have done this a long time ago, because it doesn’t matter that we’re fated, I still have to do this properly. Will you be my girlfriend?”

The smile turns into a laugh. Such a silly question for people in our situation. He looks hurt by my laughing, though, so I rapidly and honestly tell him I would love to be his official girlfriend. Draco sighs with relief and gently places his lips on both my hands.

“Can you now tell me what’s in the book?” I try to sound apologetic, but I’m way too curious to make it work.

After he moves it more towards me on the table, while still holding my hands in one of his to stop me from reaching out, he starts to speak again. “This is a book written about my family. Everything you need to know about us, is in there and only a real Malfoy can open it. Don’t worry, there’s a loophole. We’ll only need to cut both our hands and drop some blood on the Malfoy crest in the middle.”

My mouth is wide open. Sure, a drop of blood, cut my own hand. That’s normal. Not!

“Why exactly do we need to do that?”, I ask with raised eyebrows.

“If I’d open this now, all you’d see, are blank pages. This is about our heirlooms, traditions, rules, family tree, every spell and curse that’s ever been cast on our family. It’s precious information. You weren’t born into the family, neither are you married to a Malfoy. The blood mixed with mine, will tell the book that you have my permission. That you aren’t a Malfoy, _yet_.”

I need to swallow, to let this sink in. Every answer to every question I could possibly have about being fated to someone from such an ancient Pure-blood family, is in there. All I need to do, is give it a drop of blood. For the book that means we’re … married already.

“I can see your brain overworking, Granger. Just tell me what’s on your mind.” He has the audacity to roll his eyes at me. This kind of information might be normal to him, but not to me.

“I’m sorry I’m not a perfect Pure-blood witch who’s used to this kind of stuff”, I pull my hands back in anger.

“I told you before, I don’t want them”, I groans, “I’m used to hearing you ask millions of question before you do something, so just ask your bloody questions.”

After feeling childish and finally ignoring the urge to ignore him, I decide to ask if I need to know everything. Apparently I do, but I can’t take it out of these doors. Not even to a different room in this Manor, the book would fly back to its place, while I walk through the doors.

Soon, though, I realise it’s no use bothering him with my questions. I’ll learn when I’m reading and since he’ll be home all the time, I can ask him whatever I want while reading it. That’s the best way to explain.

“Let’s just do it”, I say as determined as I can. “I’ll only get more questions, the more I learn about your family. So, I better start learning now.”

“I calculated on a lot more time, convincing you or answering your questions”, he grins.

“Just do it already”, I insist giving him the palm of my hand.

“I don’t have a wand, remember?”

With grin still in place, he gives me his hand instead. After rolling my eyes, I take out my wand and point it at his hand first. Although, I see the longing look in Draco’s eyes, I ignore it the best I can. With a silent whisper, a small, red cut appears and the blood slowly finds its way out of his hand. I repeat the same by myself and look up in anticipation afterwards.

Draco takes my hand in his unwounded one, to bring us closer to the heavy book. Without saying a single word, he places first his and then my wound on the Malfoy crest in the middle of the cover. The ornate letter lights up, causing a shock through my arm to my shoulder, all the way through my heart. I feel lighter for a moment. At home.

We stay like this for a while, not needing to, but both wanting to saver this feeling. Draco’s the first to remove his hand and holds it out to me to heal it. As soon as it’s done, I heal my own hand while my fate already looks for a certain page. I don’t know what can be so important, he has to look for it right away.

When he shoves the book to me, I freeze. I have to be sure I’m not dreaming, so I turn around as in a trance, stand up and look for Draco’s name on the family tree on the wall. I see his parents’ names in a leave, a branch springs from their and his name is written in a new leave. There’s nothing around him. Clearly, he’s the last Malfoy.

The page in the book that the blond shows me, is another family tree. More plain than the one on the wall. This one only has the names and lines that connect each name with spouse and child. Next to Draco’s name, stands my own. The blood made me appear on his family tree.

“You can open this whenever you want now.” He needs to swallow, before saying, more serious than I’ve ever heard him, the words that will surprise me even more than this book: “You’re family now, and family’s the most important thing for a Malfoy.”


	17. Traditions

Still a little dazed, I take one last look at my name connected to his. There's a difference between knowing it will happen eventually and seeing it right in front of you: Hermione Malfoy, née Granger. Seems like my dreams of keeping my own name once I'm married can be forgotten. As a little girl, I was so proud of being a Granger that I wanted to attach my future husband's name to mine, becoming Hermione Granger-something.

“Please, say something", Draco whispers beside me. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

“This is a lot to take in, Draco. I'm not used to any of this: a book about your family, blood magic”, I hesitate before adding: “being married while we're not.”

Within seconds, the book’s slammed shut and my fate stands up to start pacing. Talking more to himself than to me, he says: “You're right. So stupid. We have time enough to talk about all of this. Rushing it ... not good.”

He looks rather cute like this, I think. A little flushed, definitely worried, letting go of his composed attitude. For a moment I think he's never going to stop and will get really mad at himself when he sees his ruffled hair. With a deep breath, I open the book on the first page while reminding myself he's doing this to prepare me. To tell me everything I have to keep in mind now that my life is entwined with that of the Malfoy heir.

“What’s something I need to know now?”, I ask curiously.

The first chapter is about the family tree, then traditions, followed by heirlooms and properties, curses and enchantments on both the Manor and the family itself. All of it sounds interesting, so I'll need his advice on where to start.

With a shock, Draco stops moving and looks at me like he has seen a Niffler fly. Slowly he sits back down, almost shaking with nerves when he places his hand flat on the page. He looks at me, seeking confirmation, asking if I'm sure about this. If I'm ready to basically start preparing for my role as the new Lady Malfoy.

“Maybe this chapter", he says pointing at chapter number two, after I squeeze his hand. Traditions. “More specifically: the wedding.”

“What's so special about it?”

It’s still strange to picture our wedding, officially spending the rest of my life with him. Maybe it's because I'm Muggleborn and hadn't heard of the _Letters of Fate _until I was fifteen that a wedding seems more official to me than finding out I have Draco's initials written on my body. For him, we're already connected until death do us part since that faithful day at the end of March, a wedding’s simply a formality.

“We have the tradition to marry our fate within a year after the last one discovered who it is. Doesn't matter to us, though, since we found out the same day.” Suddenly he's a lot more confident again.

“A year?! I'm not marrying you when I still have three months to go at Hogwarts. Can you imagine the professors addressing me as Mrs. Malfoy?”, I freak out.

“Or when one of them still has to finish their education, one year after graduation”, he calmly continues like I never interrupted.

“Oh. So actually we have more time than normal, since we would've graduated this year.” I don't trust his smug face, though. I'm still dealing with the Slytherin prince.

“Yes, but ...”

“Oh no, there's a ‘but'. Why is there always a ‘but'?” I place my hands in my hair. This can't be happening.

“It has to take place before the twentieth birthday of the bride.” Draco cowers away a little, bracing himself for impact.

“What?!” I jump up. “Before _I _turn twenty? Why not before your birthday? That's almost a year after I graduate.”

“Because it explicitly says the bride of the heir.”

This is so unfair, I'm nine months older than him. This time the rolls are reversed: I'm pacing and he's silently laughing at my ridiculousness. I don't mean to say the next words out loud, but can't control my mouth right now. “Why do I have to be fated to you? Why do you have so many rules?”

“Would you’ve preferred the Weasel?”, he asks getting angry, standing up himself. When I open my mouth, he holds his hand up to silence me. “Don't answer that.”

We're both fuming and shooting daggers at the other in a staring contest. How dare he include Ron in this conversation? Doesn't he realise how hard this is for me to accept? To know I'll be a married woman next year? Because with being married to him, comes needing an heir as soon as possible. That heir might not be a Pure-blood anymore, but they'll still need him to continue the name and fortune.

“Since we're talking about marriage”, I start carefully, moving closer to him. “Your mother told me a few days ago that nothing would change once we're married and only a few seconds later she said the opposite. Apparently, you would gladly tell me what she meant.”

With frowned eyebrows, a heavy sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose, he asks: “You'll have to tell me the context, Granger. Right now, I can think of a lot of things.”

“She told me that since we're fated the Manor is already my home and a wedding wouldn't change that, but that some things obviously will.” I keep my arms crossed, to look as serious as I feel.

“Well for starters, just like the family tree on the wall, you'll need to officially be a Malfoy before the wards will let you Apparate on our grounds by yourself. Anything else that was said?”, he says bored or tired. He better not be bored, he's the one who wanted to show me this book in the first place and thought I'd ask a million questions. Now that I finally do, he wants it to be over already.

I can't answer looking at him, so I avert my gaze towards my hands. “She offered that I stayed the night in your bedroom. It was last Sunday.”

Draco throws his head back laughing. “Don't act like that”, I say hitting his upper arm. “I'll tell you what I think she was talking about: grandchildren. She told me about your house-elves and I don't think Zoppo's the only one who wants grandchildren.”

Right away, he stops laughing. He has to catch his breath first, but afterwards he stands a little straighter and becomes serious again. “I don't know about you, Granger, but even if we didn't have to carry on the Malfoy name, I would love to have a child of my own someday. I don't care what my parents have to say about it, we decide when we're ready for that.”

When I don't react immediately, he gently holds my hands and stares in my brown eyes. Stopping this useless fight. “Scan the book today. Read about marriage and children and I'll answer all questions you still have. Just remember it's our live. I'll honour the traditions, but without a time limit, we decide when. And if you're uncomfortable about something, we'll discuss it like a good couple does.”

So that’s what I do. The book is too big and heavy to place on my lap or hold in my hands, resulting in me leaning over it while Draco watches me. The chapter starts by explaining when one should be married. I think the first part was written before the Letters existed, because that states that a Malfoy cannot be older than twenty-one. Then added it says that the bride can’t be older than twenty, the age of the man suddenly doesn’t matter anymore. The next part surprises me even more than anything that happened so far today.

_A Malfoy should not have sexual intercourse with anyone apart from his fiancé or wife. Family is considered the most important thing for our family. One should stay pure until they have presented the lady with a ring out of respect for her and her family. We do anything to avoid the risk of having a bastard child, which would be the greatest dishonour to the Malfoy name._ _An extramarital relationship is out of the question._

I start to snicker, thinking this can’t be true. All the girls swooned over Draco at school. A lot of them had a great story about the Slytherin prince at some point. When I feel him moving closer to look over my shoulder, I turn my head towards him and try to look seductive.

“Where do the stories come from of the Slytherin sex god, Mr. Malfoy? Did you forget your family’s rules?”

His mouth comes extremely close to my lips, but refuses to touch them. I didn’t know someone could really look through their eyelashes, until Draco speaks: “I’ll show you where they came from, Miss Granger.”

His left hand holds my right cheek, while his lips grace the other cheek with their presence. The featherlight kisses move up towards my ear, making me shiver. Sweet Merlin, I should have known a sensual beast was hiding inside this gorgeous wizard. I stay still like a statue, barely dare to breath, let alone move.

“You look so beautiful today, Hermione”, Draco whispers in my ear before lightly biting my earlobe.

Before I know what’s happening, he pulls me out of the chair and walks me back against the wall. I let out a small shriek and lock my arms around his shoulders. One look in his eyes tells me we’re not done yet. The silver is burning and his expression is one of a man possessed. When he attacks my lips again, my heartrate quickens and I can’t focus on anything but his lips on mine and his strong hold on my waist.

I should feel trapped between his strong body and the wall. I should realise he’s trying to prove something. I should stop this and talk. I should stay rational. I should do a lot of things that don’t include letting his hands find a way to my thighs underneath my dress, or the kisses turning south.

The problem is that it takes a hand on my knickers to say something. Even in that moment it comes out hoarse and I think it’s a miracle if he’ll understand: “Draco, stop. Please, stop.”

“I must admit this is the first time a girl asks me to stop instead of going faster.” He stops to give my collarbone a kiss. “Harder.” Another one. “Further.”

If I’d have the strength, I’d smack him. His words do bring the reason for this sudden assault back to my mind: the rumours. When he places his hand back on top of my dress and looks at me, filled with passion, I still don’t have my breathing under control. It’s a slight comfort to see that Draco seems to be dealing with the same problem.

“They should’ve called you the Slytherin snog god, if this was all you did”, I manage to joke out of breath.

“Not because the witches in question weren’t extremely willing”, he laughs back.

When I move one hand to hold his cheek, Draco closes his eyes and takes a deep, calming breath. I need to know for sure and hope he’ll answer honestly, even though the words come out insecure: “So you’ve never had sex with anyone?”

He shakes his head, still with closed eyes, but answers after opening them: “Never even undressed before anyone except the Quidditch team.”

After a gentle and slow kiss, he blushes harder than before and seems to be arguing with himself about whether or not he should say something. When he sees my encouraging smile, he admits: “No one ever even made me feel like this.”

Now it’s my time to capture his lips again. It’s so strange that I can’t get enough of him. Draco’s touch makes my toes curl, heart beat faster and awakes the butterflies inside me. He’s right: I’ve never felt anything like this. When we kiss, it’s what I always imagined, what you read about in romantic novels.

Without another word, we walk back to the armchairs, hand in hand. Though, this time, I sit down on my fate’s lap and we bend over the book together. For the first time in forever, I’m not really in the mood to read, but I need to know what’s in there, if I want to be prepared and now exactly what Narcissa will be talking about from now on.

The rest of the part about marriage describes the traditions that need to be executed during the wedding. I only skim this part, because I have a suspicion that when we’re preparing for it, my future mother-in-law will talk nonstop about these necessary traditions. Also because I’m still in denial about officially becoming Mrs. Malfoy next year.

When the book suddenly says, it’s also a tradition to only have one child, I can’t help but ask if we really have to stick to that tradition. In my few dreams about having my own family, I always dreamed of two children, preferably a boy and a girl. I know that you can’t choose it, though, of course, the Malfoy men are cursed.

“You can look at the family tree, but I have no idea if you’ll even find someone who had two children.” He takes a break before adding: “Well, not since the curse, anyway. Although, the caster didn’t see it as a curse.”

“Why is it even still active? That curse’s centuries old”, I whine.

“Because he didn’t want the Malfoy name to be extinct. Only one way to prevent that from happening.”

“Always having a son to continue the line. And since you already have an heir you don’t need a second child.” I sigh louder than might be necessary and lean back against Draco’s chest, making him chuckle. Unfortunately for him, I can’t help bringing out the know-it-all side of me. “What happens when the heir dies as a child or before he has a child of his own?”

After a few seconds, Draco admits it never happened before. “Don’t ever mention it again, either, before it happens to us”, he says very intense. “But I guess that if you really want to try for a second child, we could when the time is right.”

I stand up, turn around and straddle his legs. Immediately his hands find their place on my hips. Our position isn’t sexual, there’s no indication we’ll kiss again. We’re simply sitting close, being happy together. Once again, a rush of fear combines with the happiness for a second. I try to hide it, but Draco sees it, anyway.

“What’s wrong, Hermione? What are you thinking?” Draco asks, while he tugs some hair behind my ear.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that everything seems so intense and perfect when we’re together? We have a history and still that never comes to mind when I’m with you.”

He doesn’t have to say anything, I see in his amused eyes what he’s thinking. “I’m questioning this because I’m Muggleborn, right?”

“We’ll have to learn to be together, sure. The magic of the Letters certainly helps in giving us this happy feeling, because we’re still in the phase where we’re getting to know each other. It’ll gradually disappear”, he shrugs like it’s nothing.

“So you don’t think it’s weird?”

“I told you before that I want what my parents have. Yes, they made mistakes, bad once, especially my father, but they love each other. And I’ll do everything I can to make you fall in love with me too.”

He’s so sincere that I have to make a joke about it, to not realise how close he already is to achieving that. “Well”, I stand up slowly with both hands on his face, “if that’s your goal, you better start using those rose paddles and candlelight.” I end with a wink, before walking towards the door.

“I’m not in the mood to read anymore. Care to give me that tour now?”, I wink over my shoulder.

When Draco stands up, smirking, his smug side coms forward again: “I must be doing something right, if I can get the great Hermione Granger to stop reading.”

The Manor is magnificent. Everything looks posh, expansive and perfectly in place. They have formal and informal sitting and dining rooms. At least ten bedrooms with each their own bathroom. A potion lab in the basement and an indoor pool on the top floor. The room has windows looking over the gardens and Draco points me his small Quidditch pitch in between the trees. He won’t get bored during his house arrest.

From that room, the view of the gardens is breath-taking. I’ll add watching the sunset from here to my bucket list. The descending sun over the treetops and glistening in the water of the fountain, it must be beautiful.

When Draco moves behind me, I feel like all is well. Like I’m meant to be here. In his arms. In this house. If I’d close my eyes and would allow myself to dream about the future, I could see us standing like this while I’m pregnant. Or looking over Narcissa or Lucius playing with their grandson. Everything feels so right, that I don’t want to be reminded of our history. The Draco I’ve seen since I first set foot in Malfoy Manor, is a man I could love with all my heart.

“Are you sure I need the roses and candles? You seem pretty relaxed right here”, he whispers in my ear. It makes me shiver in a good way.

“You promised me a long time ago, I’d see your romantic side. You didn’t do anything to make this special.”

“My words might.” He pulls my back closer to his chest and I lean into him with my head against his neck. “If you want to and you think the time is right, I’d love to meet your parents. I know they’d have to come here, but we’ll use as little magic as possible if necessary. Or keep the elves out of sight. I don’t know what you told them yet, but I really want to get to know them.”

Of course, I freeze. He meant to make it special by showing that he wants to meet my Muggle parents. Maybe it’s my own fault for not telling him sooner, but the moment I realise what he’s saying, he talks faster and faster. I don’t even know if I heard everything he says, maybe I’m missing words. It means a lot to me, and I’d love to arrange a meeting. If my parents would still know, they have a daughter.

“You don’t think they'd want to meet me. That's fine, I wouldn't want to meet the boy who made my daughter's school days hell. They could come over to beat me, that's fine too.”

I hate how hurt he sounds and how he pulls away from me. I couldn't say anything, because I didn't see this coming. “It's not that, Draco. I haven't told them anything yet. They don't know about the Letters nor you.”

I have to take a deep breath to prepare myself, when I see his confused expression mirrored in the glass. “My parents live in Australia and have no idea they have a daughter. Let alone that she's a witch.”

“What are you talking about?” This is probably the strangest thing he's ever heard and he grew up with magic and strange things.

“I obliviated them last summer", I say defeated before turning around and am faced with raised eyebrows in a shocked way. “I didn't want Voldemort or anyone else to use them to find us when we were on the run. So, I made them forget everything that involves me and gave them a dream to move to Australia.”

“That was", he swallows, “very brave and incredibly smart. Are you planning to search for them?” A thought seems to hit him, because he gasps: “You didn't postpone looking for your parents because of me, right? They're a lot more important.”

“Australia’s a big country, Draco. I wouldn’t know where to start. Besides, I told Kingsley and he contacted his Australian colleagues. They’re looking, but I haven’t heard anything yet.”

He seems to be searching for words, so I shake my head and find my place against his chest. “I don’t know what I’d do, if I do find them. The Healers will first have to test if the spell’s reversable. At this point I’m preparing for the worst, so it can only be better. But don’t worry about it”, I smirk, “my dad used to say that you might bully me because you liked me.”

When he laughs and holds me tighter, I know we’ll be okay no matter what. “You certainly intrigued me, Granger”, he admits. “I want you to know that I hope you can be a family again with them and that you’re always welcome in my family as well.”

A lone tear rolls down my right cheek. I do my best to hide the vulnerability from my voice, when I say: “It means a lot to me that you and your parents are so accepting of me, Draco. I couldn’t have been more happy in my current situation.”

My fate carefully lifts my chin with one finger and kisses me softly. It’s the kind of kiss I’d want as a welcome home after a long day, or right before cuddling in bed. Short but sweet, telling me he feels the same. When he moves back, my eyes meet glowing silver and I don’t need him to talk. His eyes tell me that for the first time in forever he’s genuinely happy too.

Seconds, minutes or hours later the sound of a beak on glass stops our staring. Draco gracefully moves to open a window, so the owl can fly inside. The blond holds out his arms and the bird accepts his invitation to sit down. Surprisingly he keeps his eyes on me, instead of the wizard who’s home this is.

“What are you waiting for, Granger? It’s obviously not for me”, Draco grins.

In a very childish manner, I stick out my tongue, while walking closer. The first thing I notice, is the seal of Hogwarts on the envelope. It’s too early for the booklist, they’re send in the middle of August, so what could McGonagall possibly want from me?

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_In regards of recent developments in the life of you and Mr. Malfoy, I would like the conformation that you still accept the roll as Head Girl when the schoolyear starts again. I wouldn’t hold it against you, if you change your mind._

_In case you still want to attend, we’ll need to discuss if it is necessary for you to leave Hogwarts outside school breaks, so we won’t put your health in danger. _

_Enjoy Mr. Malfoy’s newfound, almost, freedom. Take your time to think this through._

_Kind regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

“News travels fast”, I say before looking up from the parchment and giving it to Draco. The owl left already, so I’ll need to borrow one of the Malfoys when I send my answer.

Draco huffs: “Of course, you’re going. What a stupid question. But I like that you could visit more than only during your breaks. I can’t come to Hogsmeade unfortunately”, he winks at the end.

It’s true, other fated pairs can see each other in the wizarding town during Hogsmeade weekends. I’ll have to use those weekends to come here. I won’t be able to see Harry and Ron much then, but that’s simply making priorities.

Draco’s hand in his hair reminds me so much of Harry that it startles me out of my thoughts. Confusion must be clear on my face, because he sighs and looks back at the letter in his hands. “Do you think it would be alright if I send my own letter with your reply?”

“What do you want to write?”

“I wanted to ask her if I could continue my education from home. I don’t have a wand for now, so I wouldn’t be able to do the practical exams, but I can still write essays and make tests and the theoretical parts of the NEWTs …”

I have to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him breathless. He can’t go to Hogwarts and still wants to get his NEWTs. This proves how truly intelligent and ambitious he is, how much he wants to do the right thing. When I pull back to catch my breath, he looks shy or insecure for the first time. Right now, the confident Malfoy heir is gone.

“I think that’s an amazing idea, Draco”, I say full of love. “You’d do great and I could help you with anything you want or send you a copy of my notes from class, or …”. Now it’s his turn to stop my words with his lips.

“Sometimes you talk too much, Granger, but I wouldn’t want to change that.”

With those words it’s settled. We send our letters to professor McGonagall and leave the pool to find Narcissa. After dinner, I go back to Grimmauld Place and am free of worries for the future. I feel lighter and happier then since before we left on our Horcrux hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll be updating again. This is the last finished chapter, but I'm working on the next one, simply don't have enough time to wright as much as I'd want.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and comments you're showing this story, it really means a lot to me.


	18. A Guideline

Getting to know Draco, is like breathing. It’s easy and natural. The occasional disagreement exists, but we solve that like adults. The magic of the Letters of Fate is still helping us getting along and be nice to each other. Because even after seeing him every day the last two weeks, I still wake up longing for him.

I dream a lot about him as well. After the first dream, I couldn’t help but feel like it happened before. Only I don’t know when that would’ve been, since the first dream was the night after he got back home. At first I only remembered flashes, I never was one to remember a dream in the morning, but lately I see the whole dream again with eyes open and need time to calm down. They become more erotic every time.

The process of calming down usually starts by making a list in my head of all the little things I learned about him. I know that navy blue actually is his favourite colour, or that he likes taking an evening or morning stroll through the gardens. That he hated the Slytherin common room because it was too loud, since he grew up in a relatively silent home. That he hopes to become the best Potion Master and not only run his family’s company but make some Potions himself as well.

All my friends think the worst thing about Draco is his pride or ego. They all agree that he can’t be prejudiced anymore, but don’t understand he isn’t very self-centred. Around me he only says something like that to be funny or make light of a situation. Sure, at Hogwarts, he had the biggest ego of us all, but now I start to think that was part of the Malfoy façade as well.

No, the worst thing about my fate, is at the same time, the best: his kisses are intoxicating. We both know, we’re not completely ourselves yet when we’re together. Fate’s magic is still present. That doesn’t make it easy to stop kissing him. Every second my lips aren’t connected with his, they tingle and mess with my mind. Every second they are locked together, brings us one second closer to what happens in my dreams.

“Draco", I moan with hands in his hair.

Subconsciously, he pushes his hips closer to my body before placing his forehead against mine. I have to suppress a groan when I feel his hard member against my thighs. Sweet Merlin, this is driving me crazy. Why does he have this stupid tradition?

“I know", Draco whispers, “We need to stop.” His lips find their favourite spot on my shoulder again. “But, I don't want to.”

Then that's one thing we agree on. We were looking for interesting books in the library, because it's raining, when the frenzied kiss started. Lately, we seem to be unable to be in the same room together for more than ten minutes without kissing each other. It gets harder and harder to stop and my knickers are getting wetter and wetter. Something needs to happen before I buy my own engagement ring tomorrow.

“We don’t. Need to”, I say panting. “It said no sexual intercourse, right?”

This catches Draco’s attention, because he stops kissing my collarbone to look me in the eye. “What if we do something that doesn’t include you putting”, I hesitate before choosing to call it: “that, inside me? I really need to get off and you haven’t given me a ring yet, so …”

I gasp when his hand casually finds its place on my lower lips underneath my skirt. The wave of pleasure is so overwhelming that I need to lay my head on his shoulders and dig my nails in his skin. This is what I needed. We’re not doing anything wrong with this, right?

“Is this what you mean, Granger?” His breath tickles my ear, involuntarily making me shiver. A nod is my answer. “So needy and wound up. I bet you spend days battling with yourself over whether or not this would be allowed.”

No one should be allowed to sound so sensual and downright hot. I could come on just his words. I still don’t have the strength to answer in words, so I grind down harder on his hand and take his cock in mine. His groan makes the coil inside me tighter.

“No one … should care … we’re fated”, I manage to say between heavy breaths.

With one hard circle on my clit, I come whimpering his name. I never knew I could sound like this, let alone because of something Draco Malfoy did to me. His hand’s still rubbing over my clit, I have to ask him to stop, because the feeling is getting too much.

Clearly, he’s proud of himself, if his smirk is anything to go by. I might have had my first orgasm not caused by myself, but I’m determined to make him feel just as good. The moment I put my hand down his pants and give the first stroke, his smile is replaced by closed eyes and a deep intake of breath.

I have no idea what I’m doing, so I look closely to his reactions. I push, pull and occasionally twist. Within minutes he comes on my hand with a shout. We're both panting, coming down from our high with our hands still on each other. Seeing Draco like this, sends a new wave of pleasure through my body. It should be forbidden to be so sexy.

Shocked, the books around us make their way into my mind again. Quickly, I push my fate off me and flinch away from the bookshelf as if burned. I'll never be able to look at the history-section the same again.

“I can't believe we did that", I manage to get out with hands in front of my mouth. They smell and taste like his release, I can’t help but secretly lick some of it without him noticing. It’s saltier than expected.

“If I remember correctly, Granger,” Draco says arms folding, “you were the one begging to do this.”

“I know, and I don't mean that, I'd love to repeat that and last a little longer then.” I nod and move closer to reassure him. “It's the place, Draco. In your library.”

While he smiles, a horrifying thought hits me: “Your mother could've walked in.”

His smile turns into a loud laugh, like he's part of a joke I know nothing about. I slap him on the chest once, while saying it's not funny. A moment later, he takes my shoulders and takes a deep breath to stop.

“You know what's extremely useful about Malfoy Manor? I guess it's my fault you don't. We should have read that chapter already, but then again, we were easily distracted by each other.”

“Get to the point, Malfoy", I say annoyed.

“Alright. So bossy”, he grins, “but my bossy girl, right?” Upon seeing my displeased look, even though it's hard not to smile when my mind goes back to his trial, he leans in to whisper ‘the joke' in my ear: “The doors lock themselves when you don't want anyone to enter. Very useful as an angry child, not as a parent. Seems like I found a reason to use it again", he ends with a wink.

Relief runs through me after hearing this. This family keeps surprising me every day. I'm determined to read that entire book now, before I leave for Hogwarts in a month. I need to know everything before I won't have the opportunity anymore.

“I can't believe school starts soon and I won't be able to come over every day anymore", I sigh while moving towards the fireplace.

Draco takes the book out and we sit down close together. “Just promise me one thing, Granger.” The blond sounds almost hurt. “Make time to owl me. I know you'll be focusing on your schoolwork, so don't forget about me.”

“I could never", I say before leaning in and gently kissing him again. This time without the urge to get naked.

It doesn't happen often that Draco opens up to me and shows his vulnerable side. Every time he does, it surprises me, making my love for him grow. At this point I'm convinced that I won't notice a difference in the way I feel about him, when the magic of the Letters disappears. We haven't said it out loud, but I know that I could never feel this way for anyone else. If something would happen to him, I'd grow as empty as George Weasley when Astrid died in front of him. I wouldn't know how to move on.

“First step in not forgetting about me, is not getting too distracted when you buy your books so you can bring mine over", he winks when our lips part.

A month later, that’s exactly what I’m doing. Ginny and I spend the whole day strolling through Diagon Alley, buying what we need for school and what we want for ourselves. It was hard to convince the other girl, because she only has Harry’s initials on her shoulder for two days and doesn’t want to leave his side.

Eventually Harry promised to take her out on a date tomorrow and that he would pay for a new dress she could buy today. Dress-shopping with Ginny is exhausting but a welcome change as well. I haven’t been spending a lot of time with my friends lately.

After we drop our stuff at the Burrow and Grimmauld Place, I take the bag with Draco’s schoolbooks and Floo to Malfoy Manor for one of the last times, before leaving on the Hogwarts Express. I can’t wait to finally start my seventh year, while at the same time, I’m terrified of being so far and long away from my fate. What if we become sick again, or something happens at the Manor? It’s a kind of fear I’ve never felt before.

Possy welcomes me in the arriving room and escorts me to her master’s bedroom. Her babbling and always-there-happiness forces the worry to the back of my mind. Malfoy Manor became a welcoming house over the summer, despite my hurtful first day here, Draco and Narcissa did everything in their power to only make me smile.

“Master will be happy to see Miss Granger”, the elf startles me as she knocks on Draco’s door.

He opens the door before I can answer Possy and she disappears even faster. I have a feeling she knows what we’re doing behind closed doors. Simply looking at my fate’s handsome smile, makes me want to permanently attach my lips to his. Fate’s magic is long gone by now, I don’t need it telling me that I love Draco Malfoy anymore. My heart tells me every second of every day.

“Are you coming in, or are you going to stare at me like that?”, Draco challenges with a cocky grin on his face.

I walk inside his bedroom, purposely following his muscled stomach just above his trousers with one hand. I quickly learned that turns him on more than anything.

“You could be a little nicer to the one who brought you the gift you’ve been waiting for”, I say as serious as I can manage.

“Very well”, he starts behind me, “Would you like some tea, Miss Granger? Or something else? Anything you want, can be provided.”

When I turn around with wide eyes, he stands with arms behind his back, still close to the door. He seems to realise something and says: “Where are my manners. Please, take a seat, Miss Granger.” He walks over to take the bag from me. “And let me put that away, a fine lady like yourself shouldn’t be carrying such heavy things.”

“Alright that’s enough.” I place my hands up and move away from him. “Being nice doesn’t mean that I want you to be my butler.”

“Your what?” he pushes his eyebrows together in confusion.

This is going to be fun. “My personal Muggle version of a house-elf, Draco.”

With a mad grin he tells me to just take a seat and calls for Possy who gladly brings us tea. When he finally opens the bag and sees his books, the smile returns and the first kiss of the day is given. We still have to figure out the line between teasing and going too far, but a kiss always solves everything. Until now, at least.

“Do you have more news on your parents already?”, Draco eventually asks.

“I do. They’re being brought to St.-Mungo’s tomorrow. The Australian Healers are confident that they can restore their memories. They’ll owl me when surgery is done and my parents are almost awake.”

A week ago, we finally received good news. Australian Aurors found my parents and brought them to a hospital. I didn’t want to know how they convinced them or what they did to get them there. I’m just happy they’re coming back to England and will, hopefully, finally remember me again. Even if they end up hating me for what I did, it’ll be worth it.

“That’s amazing. You can always wait here, if you want”, Draco offers.

“I know, but I’d rather stay at Harry’s so I can annoy him and some Weasleys. I’d drive you crazy and I’m not ready for us to be genuinely, extremely mad at each other.”

The look on his face tells me he disagrees, so I quickly change the subject. “Did you sort out all details with McGonagall?” I ask after taking my first sip of delicious mint tea.

“Yes, everything is arranged and if I don’t understand something, I’ll owl you. Just don’t expect it to happen often, I’m quite intelligent myself, you know”, he winks.

“I know. Still, I’m looking forward to beating you in class again.”

“We’ll see about that”, he laughs, “I have nothing better to do. No friends to distract me.”

“You seem to forget that the two biggest distractions won’t be returning and that I’m sharing a common room with Neville, so even Ginny will have to leave me alone when I’m studying.”

Draco stands up, gets me out of my chair, sits down and pulls me sideways on his lap. “Longbottom’s lucky he found Abbott already, or I would’ve sent him a long, threatening letter.”

“No, you wouldn’t. Neville is a good guy, he would never do something against my will and you know it.” I look him straight in the eye, because I know he’s capable of doing exactly what he said.

When my fate still has this possessive look in his eyes, I place my arms around his neck and give him a light peck on the lips. The action relaxes him immediately. One hand moves to my hair, pulling me closer to him again. Soon, his tongue moves against mine in a sensual dance, making me unable to hold my moans back.

I’m only straddling him for a few seconds, when Draco already lifts me up and walks us to his bed. I know what's coming and that makes me want it even more. After that first time in the library, we turned into two horny teenagers who only started to discover the pleasurable sides of being in a relationship.

With a scream I land on his bed and crawl backwards with a wide grin. Within seconds my fate has his chest on display, making his way to his prey. It makes me giggle a little, but I stop the moment my hands can touch his ribs. The thin, worn out boy from during the war, is slowly turning into a broad, strong man again. Working out became his favourite pastime and it's clearly paying off.

“Do you want a picture, Granger? It'll last longer", my blond God winks above me.

I can't help it. The scars caused by Harry in sixth year, fill me with the knowledge that he's a survivor, making him sexier than in whatever suit you want. Even his Dark Mark, that he tries to hide as much as possible, doesn't scare me. It's faded, but will never disappear. Just like mine.

“Why would I want a picture, if I can have the real deal within reach?” I ask, answering his question.

Another smirk followed by another breath-taking kiss. Even the longest kiss wouldn't be long enough. I want to touch him everywhere. Want him closer so I can feel his weight and farther away so I can reach further down at the same time. But most of all, I want to grip his hair with my fists while he makes me come with his sinful mouth.

To get there faster, I try to take off my own shirt. When Draco notices what I'm doing, he pulls away from my lips to help. The involuntary whimper leaves my mouth, making him laugh. The whimper is soon replaced by a shameless moan when his lips find my left breast and one of his hands the other one.

When he switches sides, my hands find his hair already and one of his starts working on my tight jeans. Why didn't I go for a nice summer dress like Ginny suggested this morning?

Draco doesn't waste any time. As soon as I’m bare to him a first, soft kiss lands on my clit and I know my orgasm won't wait either. I'm so close already. But my fate feels it and starts kissing and licking around my folds.

“Draco, please", I beg with closed eyes. I won’t be capable of saying much more after this, we discovered that pretty soon. “Don't tease, please.” He loves when I beg and surprisingly enough, I don't mind doing that in the bedroom at all. It turns him on and speechless. The only time I can make Draco Malfoy speechless.

With a groan he plunges his tongue inside me, making my hips buck off the matrass. I can feel him grin, but don't care in the slightest right now. I need him deeper, no I need him sucking on my clit. Hard.

It's the combination of his fingers making tight circles on my bundle of nerves and finally opening my eyes to look down and see his platinum blond hair between my legs, that makes me explode. I scream out his name, while he keeps his mouth at my opening to prolong this blissful feeling and drink every single drop of my come. I almost whisper the three words I would never be able to take back, but bite my tongue. First, I have to return the favour.

When Draco shows himself again, I open my arms to beckon him up. Instantly my lips are on his again. My stomach makes somersaults, my heartbeat fastens, all because of the pure love I can feel between us. These kind of thoughts used to scare me, but not anymore.

“You enjoyed that, Granger?” Draco grins as soon as he pulls back. He's always the first to stop, unless I'm out of breath.

“Get naked, Malfoy, and lay on your back”, I demand.

He swallows once, then can't get out of his pants quick enough. He tries to be so fast, his trousers end up in a fight with his hands and legs. I’d laugh, if I wasn't so desperate to get his cock in my mouth.

We long stopped caring about this particular tradition. We won’t cheat on each other, we can’t, so what does it matter if we don’t keep our hands and mouths off each other until he puts a ring on my finger. The tradition is more like a guideline anyway, no rule that has consequences when broken. Although, we did agree to wait with the ‘actual’ sex until we’re engaged, or can’t take it anymore. I have a feeling it will be the latter.

When my fate finally lays down, it’s my turn to start with a kiss and work my way down. Draco’s nipples are almost as sensitive as mine. His groans and confidence of earlier are replaced by desperate moans, growing louder and louder, the more I move south. I love how responsive he is, it makes my pussy contract again.

Draco’s cock is standing at full attention, throbbing even before I kiss its head a first time. Then I take as much of him as I can in my mouth and swirl my tongue over the head when I can. He’s tick, soft but hard and feels heavy on my tongue. In a way it grounds me, keeps me focused.

“Sweet, Merlin. Keep going, Hermione”, Draco grunts.

Unlike me, Draco stays very vocal during a blowjob. I can feel he’s doing his best to keep his hips still, but he can’t stop himself after a while anymore. He hits the back of my throat with every trust. The first one always results in a gag from my side.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry”, Draco mutters, “Fuck, I can’t … I’m gonna …”

With that he spills his seed in my mouth. Some of it escapes and finds its way over my chin, but when the rest is swallowed, I wipe my fingers over it and suck them off. A new groan comes from deep within Draco’s chest, followed by his hands pulling me up and a searing kiss.

After a few seconds I move to lay beside him and place my head on his chest, over his heart. My hand roams over him, feeling the muscles and the rise and fall of his chest. Draco pulls me closer, rubbing my back. I feel so relaxed and happy, totally content. If I want to say it before I leave for Hogwarts, now is the best choice.

I place my hand under my head over his heart, take a breath and say: “I love you, Draco.”

With a finger under my chin to make me look at him, that turns into a hand cupping my cheek, he answers: “I love you too”, he waits a little before deciding on finishing with: “Hermione.”

We both smile when the slow, close-mouthed kiss is given. Good Godric, I’ll miss him when I’m gone, but I know he’ll be waiting for me and I’ll be counting the days until I can come home again. Home at Malfoy Manor, because home is where he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the time and motivation to finish this chapter and start the next one. I'm sorry you had to wait so long.
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!


	19. The Most Beautiful Day Of Our Lives

_Granger,_

_This is simply a reminder of everything I’ve said to you over the summer. I know you’ll probably forget it all, once your lessons start._

  * _Spend time with your friends. Weasley and Lovegood will help you relax._
  * _Don’t miss the Helpless Two. They’ll be fine without you. Mrs. Weasley will cuddle them more than enough._
  * _Let Longbottom do some of the work. You’re a team, so delegate. You can’t do everything by yourself._
  * _Write me whenever you can. My life will be incredibly dull without you, I need someone of my intelligence to talk with._

_The last one is definitely the most important, although you still have to stick to the other three. I don’t want you all stressed when I finally see you again._

_Draco_

_Granger,_

_Seriously, what did you expect? That he’d write you a letter every week to ask how school is going? Everyone knows Weasley is the lazy type. The less he has to deal with Hogwarts, the better for him. Be happy Potter writes sometimes and puts the Weasel’s name on it too._

_Focus on me, darling, I’m a lot more interesting. Think of what I’d do to you when you’re in my arms again. I’ll make you angry for a whole different reason. I’ll dream of that tonight._

_The transfiguration essay wasn’t so hard. I could’ve done that without your notes, but thanks anyway._

_I miss you too and no, I’m not getting sick. Stop worrying, our bond is stronger this time. The separation won’t be a problem._

_Draco_

_Granger,_

_I won’t stop addressing you as Granger, until you’re a Malfoy. Accept it._

_I think you forgot number three. You don’t have to make the schedules for the patrols every time. Longbottom might not be the brightest, but I’m sure he’ll manage that. He’s not Head Boy for show, you know. _

_I can feel through your owls that you’re stressed. When was the last time you went for a walk around the lake or something? You looked well, when you visited during your Hogsmeade weekend. What happened? You have to take care of yourself, darling, when I’m not there to do it. _

_And just to be smug. I told you I’d make you angry for a different reason. Bet that was the best orgasm of your life. So far, because I plan to give you a lot more._

_Take time to relax, darling. You deserve that. You don’t have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders._

_Love, _

_Draco._

_Granger,_

_Mother finally saw father two months in a row. Thank you for putting pressure on the Minister to get the law regarding visiting rights for prisoners changed. This will improve her mood. She also gave father that calendar and marker, you apparently told het about. I wish I could’ve seen his face when he received these Muggle objects._

_I can’t wait for Christmas either. I gave mother instructions for your present, so you better have something for me too. Kidding, your presence will be enough. The feel of you close again. Skin on skin. Lips on lips._

_Love, _

_Draco_

_Granger,_

_Good for them. It must be blinding to see all these rings reflecting in the sunlight. I don’t understand why all their fates proposed over Christmas break, but I’m not judging. _

_Don’t be jealous, though. Your ring will be the most beautiful of all. I don’t care I haven’t seen the ones of your classmates, before you say something about that. I simply know. I bet Weasley is showing hers off to everyone, not shutting up about being the future Mrs. Saviour._

_I know they are your friends, please just let me laugh with them from time to time. I miss getting all these Gryffindors riled up._

_Miss you already._

_Love,_

_Draco_

A hand on my shoulder brings me back from the memories about the past year. When I look at the mirror in front of me, Ginny Weasley is smiling at me with a knowing look in her eyes. For the moment we’re alone.

“I’m done. What do you think?” she asks.

I’ve kept my eyes on her reflection until now. To calm my suddenly racing heart, I close my eyes again to take a deep breath before I look at myself in the mirror. I look so different with all the make-up and without the wild curls. Ginny didn’t exaggerate with the make-up, which I’m grateful for. She used simple colours around my eyes, but bright red lipstick. It’s perfect.

“It’s beautiful, Ginny. Thank you.” I cross my left hand to my right shoulder and place it on hers. I really hope she used waterproof make-up, because I’m already almost crying and we haven’t even left the room yet.

“You’re beautiful without all of this too, Hermione. I didn’t have to do much”, the redhead smiles. She moves to lean on the vanity table before asking: “What were you reading?”

I hand her the letter about the numerous engagements. “Just reading over some letters he send to Hogwarts. I’m supposed to look back at how we got here, right?” I say a little emotional.

The redhead laughs for a few seconds and hands the letter back to me. She knows better than anyone how I felt so far away from Draco. It was the same between her and Harry. The separation wasn’t easy on Ginny, I think that’s why Harry proposed over Christmas break, to give her something to hold on to, some reassurance.

“I’m going to tell you something, I never told you before”, Ginny starts with a serious expression. “We all thought Draco would have proposed over the summer, that he’d be possessive and cocky like that. But he didn’t and we wondered why. So when you went back to school in January and you still didn’t have a ring, we thought you had a big fight or something that ruined his plans. Everyone - my family, our friends - was starting to get worried. I especially when you told me you had to be married before your twentieth birthday.”

Well, they weren’t the only ones. Every day of that break I was waiting for my blond wizard to get down on one knee and present some fancy heirloom to me. When I visited the Weasleys, I stayed strong. Once at Hogwarts, I cried in Ginny’s arms and told her everything about Draco’s wedding traditions.

“The day you finally send us your Patronus with the message that you were engaged, I finally understood why Draco waited so long. He was waiting to turn a bad day into something good.”

“He did”, I laugh, “the whole day he tried so hard to make it a day worth remembering.”

The younger witch takes both my hands in hers and asks if I could tell the story again. Please. Ginny can act really cute and innocent, if she wants something. No wonder Harry does everything for her.

_For the first time, walking around in Malfoy Manor feels wrong. Every noise scares me, I have trouble breathing and my arm burns constantly. I woke up after reliving that dreadful day in March last year. The pain in my dream from every Cruciatus and stab felt as real as it was back then. _

_I almost cancelled our plans this morning, until I remembered that today’s special for a different reason as well. Our Letters of Fate appeared exactly one year ago. If I could focus on that, I’d get through a day at the place I got tortured._

_Quickly, Draco guides me outside where a wonderful picknick is laid out for us. Our lunch feels the same as always: relaxed and with happy chatter. I fill my fate in on Hogwarts-gossip he hasn’t learned through our owls yet. His comments are worth telling him in person. Of course the Slytherin Prince would’ve done everything different and better to get what he wanted. _

_When suddenly, out of nowhere at least for me, Draco presents me a wrapped box that was hidden under the blanket we’re sitting on. “Happy sort of anniversary, Granger”, he smiles._

_Earrings. Red flowers, subtle but sparkling. Nothing to extravagant that I would only wear to please him, but genuinely beautiful pieces I’d wear with pride. I kiss him softly in thanks before putting them on immediately. I never thought such a small gesture would make Draco Malfoy beam like he caught the snitch in the final of the Quidditch World Cup._

_“They’re beautiful, Draco, thank you. It does make me feel bad that I didn’t bring anything for you. I promise I’ll give you something tomorrow.”_

_“Don’t. I don’t need a gift from you.” I think he whispers something along the lines of ‘nothing material anyway’, but am not sure. _

_The rest of the day is spent walking in the gardens and woods around it. The drawing room or his aunt never gets mentioned, making every thought of that day slowly disappear. Today’s pleasant. I feel warm, happy and loved. More and more with every word we say and every sweet gesture Draco makes. _

_We end up at a small pond hidden between the trees. Birds are chirping and small animals come to drink. The sunlight hits it perfectly at this point, causing the water to sparkle. Draco pulls me between his legs when we sit down and pulls me close to his chest. _

_When I close my eyes to let the sunlight warm my face, the wizard starts speaking. “A year ago, I didn’t think we’d be sitting here so comfortable with each other. I was sure I’d die after what happened that day, especially if anyone found out what happened between us.”_

_“Draco”, I start while trying to turn around so I can look at him. But he won’t let me. Again, I realise that he sometimes feels safer and surer to talk about his feelings when we’re not looking at each other._

_“Please, let me finish”, he pleads. So, I lean back against his chest and place my hands over his around my waist. “That moment our hands touched changed me in so many ways, I could never understand them all. Just like I could never understand how much I’d miss and love you. The stories don’t do the feelings justice, if you ask me.”_

_I laugh a little, because I know what he means. Everything is so much more intense than the teachers or the Weasleys ever told me. I don’t like thinking back to all those months apart: before the battle, before his trial and at Hogwarts. Though, it makes me treasure every second together._

_“Your initials alone, made me a better man already and I hope I’ll never disappoint you, Hermione. I promise I’ll do everything I can to prove you over and over again that I’m worthy of your love. Something I still find surreal sometimes, that you love me.”_

_When Draco moves from behind me, I startle. His words had me in a trance and I can feel the tears waiting for their cue to roll over my cheeks. Draco’s hands take mine so he can pull me to my feet. With cute, loving smile and glistening eyes, he kisses them both before finally looking me in the eye._

_“I can’t wait for you to graduate. To finally, truly start our lives together. To be with you every day again. To show you how much I love you from sunrise to sunset and sunset to sunrise.”_

_If I’d been paying attention, the way I normally would have, I’d have known he’d go down on one knee and take a small box from his jacket. The jewellery and walk are part of the tradition. And a speech like this doesn’t happen for no reason._

_“Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?”_

_Now, there’s nothing holding back the tears. Shakely, I whisper: “Yes.”_

_He places a ring with four small diamonds, that form a flower on top that look just like the earrings he gave me earlier, on my left ring finger. As soon as he’s up on his feet, I throw my arms around his neck and place my lips on his. We’re laughing through the tears and kisses, making it the best kiss we’ve ever chaired._

Now, we’re a little more than three months later and I’m about to add the second ring to my finger. Draco got his wand back yesterday which was brought to Malfoy Manor together with Lucius Malfoy. Since, Lucius is the one in house arrest this time, the wedding will be held in the gardens. The Malfoy gardens filled with blood-traitors, half-bloods and my Muggle parents. All witnessing the last heir of two old and noble Pure-bloodlines marrying a Muggleborn witch.

“I love that story”, Ginny reminds me of why I told it in the first place. “Not because Draco did it perfectly, but because you beam every time you tell it.”

“Thank you for being here, Ginny. And every time I cried because I came up with some ridiculous reason why Draco would never propose to me.”

“Aren’t you happy with the way he did it, though? The day he chose?”

“I am. I don’t know how to describe how much it means to me”, I answer honestly. Especially with how he showed me how much he loved me from sunset to sunrise. Not that I ever told her that, I would run and not come back to see anyone for weeks afterwards. What can I say? My first night in Draco’s arms was one to never forget.

“How about the plans for your wedding? Lets not talk about mine for a while before you can levitate me to the altar because I’m too nervous to walk”, I laugh.

The ginger witch starts playing with her engagement ring, looking away from me. “I think Harry might have stolen Draco’s idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“Turn a day with a bad memory into the best day of our lives. His new idea is to marry on the 31st of October.” Ginny looks back and smiles, but I don’t know if it’s a happy one.

“I think I rather like that idea. Maybe for him it would feel like his parents would be there or something.”

“I love Harry and whatever reason he has for this, but that means we still have to wait so long. If mum would’ve stayed out of it, we’d have our wedding only a few days after my eighteenth birthday”, she says agitated.

I can’t help but laugh, as if two months would make the difference. “You should be happy, you’re marrying your childhood crush so soon. Fred and George waited a lot longer.”

After I say this, I realise it might not have been the smartest thing to say. Fred will never marry anyone and George will never be together with his fate for the rest of his life. A lot has changed since Harry’s seventeenth birthday at the Burrow.

“I should warn you about something. Don’t freak out when you see George and Angelina kiss while they’re dancing or something. They’re officially together for a while now”, Ginny winks, clearly happy for her older brother.

A knock on the door prevents me for reacting to that. Narcissa and my mother walk in together, already dressed in colourful gowns. They both gasp when they see us. Me, probably. I stand up to hug them and give them a nervous smile. Narcissa and my mother get on really well, despite still not really understanding each other’s world.

“Don’t cry, mom”, I say looking in my mother’s eyes, “If you start, I’ll start and Ginny will kill me for ruining her work.”

“I just can’t believe you’re getting married, Hermione. My little girl will be someone’s wife in an hour.” She hugs me again, while panic starts to rise inside me. An hour? Is there so little time left?

As soon as she lets go, Narcissa brings my wedding dress closer with a swish of her wand. It’s a simple dress with lace sleeves that only cover my shoulders and a V-neck. The lace is put on top of chiffon and stops under my ribs. The material flows to the ground from there and has a split that ends mid-thigh on the left side. It’s perfect for me, but not something a Slytherin girl would choose.

“It’s time to put this and the jewellery on, don’t you think?” Narcissa asks.

The three of them help me in my dress. Afterwards, Ginny hands me the red earrings Draco presented to me the day he proposed. This is part of the Malfoy traditions. On the day of the proposal the heir gives his fiancé earrings and she has to wear them on their wedding day. I try to block out as much of my feelings as possible before I run or throw up or something. I’ve never been more nervous, not even during Draco’s trial.

“You look beautiful, Hermione”, my mother’s voice makes her way inside my mind.

“Now the finishing touch.” Narcissa picks up the short veil while she gives a jewellery box to Ginny.

Her gasp behind me when she opens it, is expected. The finishing touch is a tiara of Lady Malfoy. We looked for hours in Narcissa’s personal vault last week to find one that felt right for me. I swear that witch has more jewellery than I have money and she has even more here in her personal chambers.

Eventually I chose one made of pure silver with a flower pattern that matches the earrings and engagement ring. The diamonds make it sparkle more than I’d normally like, but this day is special, so might as well go for something that makes me feel like a princess.

While we wait for Lucius and my father, I take a look in the mirror. For the first time today I feel ready to walk down the aisle. Because now I believe my mother when she says I look beautiful. My curls are gone, I have a light flush on my cheeks and the tiara and dress are perfect. This is exactly what I needed to be confident enough to face Draco.

My staring gets interrupted when the men walk in the room. I didn’t even hear them knock. Draco’s father sends me an approving look. We’re still learning how to be around each other. I only saw him for a few hours yesterday when he was reconnecting with his wife and son, although Draco tried his best to keep me involved.

My dad on the other hand looks so proud and sad at the same time. We hug without saying a word, afraid we’ll both burst into tears. We’ll have time to talk privately when the others take their seats. Suddenly, I’m overwhelmed with a wave of gratitude. My parents are here to witness my wedding and they have forgiven me and love me. There was a time I didn’t dare dream of my own father giving me away.

“If we want to be down on time, we better do this”, Ginny searches for the right words before going for, “circle thing.”

“Right,” I say as I let go of my father. The last tradition before the ceremony can start. My parents, my groom’s parents and one friend – in my case Ginny – stand in a circle around me, holding each other’s hand. They already did this with Draco and now it’s my time to receive their blessings.

Lord Malfoy is supposed to start as head of the Malfoy family, so I turn to him. He stays his stoic self. “Today we are standing here together to wish you, Hermione Granger, all the best in your marriage to Draco Malfoy. Hermione, I wish to you happiness. Let there be laughter between you and my son.”

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.” I have to say it loud and clear looking in his eyes, but I find it hard to speak up. Already the magic starts to crackle in the air.

Next is Narcissa, so I turn to face her. While I had no idea what Lucius would wish for us, I’m pretty sure I know exactly what her wish will be. Her smile already indicates that I’m right. “Hermione, I wish to you a family of your own. Let this marriage be fertile and thus blessed with children.”

I thank her too, and keep in mind that she said ‘children’ and not ‘a child’. The magic around us becomes stronger, even without the use of a wand and two Muggles present in the circle.

“Hermione,” Ginny starts, “I wish to you balance. There is a time for work and a time for family. Let there be a balance between these two for both of you.” It doesn’t surprise me that Ginny’s the one to mention this. It’s probably going to be important.

After thanking my friend, I turn to my mother who already has tears in her eyes. “Hermione, my daughter, I wish to you love. Let this marriage be strong because of the love you share until you have both left this world and moved on to the next.”

Lastly, my father speaks: “Hermione, my daughter, I wish to you trust and honesty. Let there be trust between you and Draco and the knowledge that you can tell each other everything instead of keeping secrets.”

“Thank you, dad.” With my last words, the magic that’s been in the air since Lucius started talking, becomes visible. A golden spot appears above the wizard’s head and makes its way over everyone else in the order they spoke. Then it hovers over me and finally explodes. It covers me in golden magic until I feel it inside me.

We all stay silent for a few minutes, until it’s time for the Malfoys and my mother to go to the gardens. All the guest will already be seated and Draco will be waiting for his parents so he can take his place in front of the Minister. 

While I try to control my breathing, I hold my dad’s and Ginny’s hand in one of mine. I feel nervous again and start panicking that we forgot something. Rationally, I know we didn’t. Otherwise Ginny or one of the Malfoys would have mentioned it. I just can’t believe, I’m about to walk downstairs and tell the whole world I want to be Draco Malfoy’s wife.

“Hermione”, Ginny says, “everything will be alright. You love him, right?”

“I do”, I answer looking in her eyes.

“He does too, you know. There’s no need to be so nervous.”

“I’ll have to say an entire vow I can’t remember a word of.”

This time it’s not Ginny who comforts me, but my dad. He hugs me and whispers in my ear: “You’ll know exactly what to say when you’re looking in his eyes, sweetheart.”

I take one last breath and nod to indicate that I’m ready to leave. My maid of honour takes the flowers and my dad gives me his elbow. Silently we make our way to a small room next to the closed doors that lead to the gardens. The ceremony is being held at the clearing to the right of the main garden. Invisible from the windows here.

Waiting here is even worse than upstairs. Any second now one of the house-elves will tell the younger witch in the hallway that everybody is ready. I don’t want Ginny in the room when that happens, the sudden ‘pop’ of apparation will only scare me. Then she’ll knock on our door and twenty seconds later, it’s time for my dad the bring me to the aisle.

That's exactly how it goes. Ginny looks gorgeous in her red sleeveless dress. It reaches her knees, so she has no trouble walking. I'm glad the pathway is charmed so I can't snag my dress.

My knuckles turn white from the force I use to hold onto my father. He doesn't seem to have a care in the world. He only smiles and winks at me. I know it's supposed to be encouraging, tell me it'll be fine. But my heart beats so hard, I'm afraid it'll burst out of my chest.

Until our guest come in my sight of view and my eyes are immediately drown towards my fate. He's always the first one I notice, whether it's on the Marauder’s Map, the battlefield, in the Great Hall or now at our wedding, my eyes always look for him.

For the first time today, I realise I'm not alone in this. Draco is just as nervous as I am, I can see it in the way he lets out a breath of relief upon seeing me. He spent the day with Blaise next to him and had to wait in front of hundreds of people instead of a small room where no one could see him. Everything suddenly falls into place.

When my dad finally places my hand in Draco's, my fate thanks him. Draco's silver eyes are beautiful, they hypnotize me. Minister Shacklebolt starts talking, but I don't listen. I read through today's ceremony at least ten times to be fully prepared.

Luckily, I notice when it's time for our vows. My dad was right, when it's my turn, I'll know exactly what to say. Until then, I’ll give my almost-husband my undivided attention. He’s holding both my hands in his and his face looks so peaceful. If someone would’ve told me this while I was waiting, I would’ve laughed saying it’s impossible. But now I know you can’t possibly be nervous at this point. We’re fated, we’re almost married. It just feels right to say how much we love each other, otherwise we wouldn’t be here.

Draco squeezes my hands quickly and sends me a wink. It probably has the desired effect, because I smile while looking down and blush. His voice makes me look up again, I don’t want to miss a second of the look in his eyes or a single word.

“Granger,” he starts, “or maybe at this moment I’ll call you Hermione for once.”

Everyone has to laugh with that. It’s not the first time, but it’s true he only uses Hermione in very intimate and serious situations. I love the way my name rolls over his lips.

“You know I don’t easily talk about my feelings, but I’ve been trying really hard to be honest with you so far and I promise I'll continue being honest and open towards you for the rest of our lives. You showed me that it's alright to speak from the heart and throw the mask away sometimes. The moment we found each other was the scariest and at the same time happiest moment of my life. It wasn’t the best possible time to find your fate, but when did something actually go well between us? We argued, yelled and hexed the other all the time. So, I should have known we had some sort of bond, because I don’t let just anyone brake my nose and get away with it.”

I’m full out laughing now. I called him awful things, but he deserved it, which is exactly what I whisper back. He mouths ‘I know’ before continuing: “You’ve always been fierce and extremely loyal. You’re also incredibly smart and powerful. And I feel honoured that somehow Fate has paired you with me. You changed the way at look at this world and the people and creatures in it. But most importantly, you changed the way I look at myself. For the first time I feel like I have a true purpose, something worth fighting for. You stole my heart, Hermione Granger, and I don’t intend on ever asking it back.”

In the silence that follows I can’t tear my eyes away from him. He’s right, we should have known. I have to take a deep breath before I can open my mouth. The words that are about to fall out, aren’t the once I wrote down, they’ll be better.

“Draco, I’ll start by telling you a secret: I actually don’t really mind that you call me Granger. Because that means that when you do call me Hermione, you’re speaking from your heart and I know to listen carefully, because only a few people get to see that side of you. And I'm honoured to be one of them.

Look at where we started and where we are now. I’m proud of us, of everything we’ve been through, good and bad, and how we always came out stronger. We didn’t have an ideal start, but that did show me how much I need you. I love my freedom and being independent, but when I’m with you, I feel the opposite of everything I’ve felt my whole life. I want to know your opinion, your help when I can’t figure something out. But most of all, I want to come home to you and stop worrying. I want to talk nonsense with you or not talk at all. I want you to hold me like I’d disappear the second you let go. I’m never giving you your heart back, you don’t need it anymore. You already have mine.”

With glistening eyes, Draco brings my hands to his lips and kisses them softly. Never taking his eyes of me. In the meantime, Andromeda comes forward with little Teddy in her arms. He looks very concentrated at the pillow with our wedding rings. Determined not to let it fall. I'm glad the Black sisters found their way back to each other.

When Teddy reaches out, I take my husband's ring and ruffle through the toddler's hair. Draco takes mine and smile at his aunt and her grandson. They go back to their seats, so the Minister can give us our cue.

“I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take thee, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wedded wife", Draco states loud and clear while he places the ring on my finger.

“I, Hermione Jean Granger , take thee, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be my wedded husband", I answer with confidence and give my blond wizard his ring.

Kingsley takes out his wand to cast the magical bond. Red ropes bind our hands together, vibrating through my veins towards my magical core. From now on our magic will be combined. A part of us will always be present inside the other. The last part of this ceremony, is the most intimate. When the Minister announces us for the first time as Mr and Mrs Malfoy, we place our hands on our lover's chest. Right over our own initials and kiss in front of our guests.

The Letters of Fate will always be sensitive and a way to say ‘I love you' without using words. I feel pure love running through me. It's better than I ever imagined, and I know I will never stop loving my husband, no matter what happens. Because we are one, two parts of the same soul brought back together by Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating for so long. At first I didn't have the time and later I didn't really know what I wanted for this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading this and leaving comments and kudo's. I really appriciate it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story.
> 
> Stay safe and healty.


End file.
